Life of a Spy
by Gothkitty
Summary: A young spy has moved into 221 12 Baker Street with orders to bring down the great detective. At the same time a murder case that's been closed for years reopens. But what does the spy have to do with it? Everything. COMPLETE! Please R&R thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Yes, I know...I have tons of fanfics unfinished...But it's too good to pass up an idea!!!! If any of you hav read my other fics, I know they suck and one day I'll redo them...or finish them. But being a college student takes up a lot of time and energy...Especially math..I'd rather draw then do math...Anyway...I'm hoping this turns out okay. Please R&R.

Also I don't own any of the characters except Saori and other original fictional characters that will show up. The other characters belong to Eve Titus author of the book series "Basil of Baker Street" based on the movie "The Great Mouse Detective".

P.S: Has anyone but me realized that Disney seems to be running out of ideas?

thoughts: _thoughts_

japanese: "'japanese'"

The Life of a Spy

Chapter 1: Enter the Spy

It was a dark night in the streets of London, as the incoming fog erased the moon's light from the sky. The few couples out on strolls and the occasional horse and carrige illuminated eerie shadows from the dim lanterns. From the illuminated fog a lone figure walked silently at a rather fast pace for a mouse her size.

Saori Hiragawa had long black hair that was kept in a braid, and intellegent, yet keen dark blue eyes; that was hidden from view under the hood of her cloak. Her pace quicked; in set determination on her mission: To spy on Basil of Baker Street. Yes that was her job, a spy.

Saori mentally rolled her eyes. It wasn't really spying more like blending in. And if she had a choice in this game she was going to play she'd rather throw herself into a pit of hungry cats then obey her "boss". Ha! Her boss that was a laugh. The Napoleon of Crime aka Professor Ratigan aka to her phsycopath in two seconds was hardly what she'd call a boss. Infact she wouldn't even be caught dead working for him if he didn't have her cousin as a hostage.

Mentally she forced the thought away and continued down the street towards the flat numbered 221 1/2 Baker Street. Saori allowed herself a small smile when the sound of an upbeat tune being played on a violin drifted from the famous human detective; Sherlock Holmes's apartment.

Quietly she let down her hood, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Okay...stay calm, think about Hikaru..Just keep that in mind...You're doing nothing illegal...Ah bloody hell I am!" Saori angrily whispered to herself.

The door opened to reveal a plump middle aged female mouse wearing a maid's outfit. Questionably she looked at the young mouse before her and smiled.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Cathleen Fitzpatrick..I saw your ad in the newspaper about the live in maid job?" Said Saori who nervously pulled back a strand of hair from her face.

The elderly mouse's face lightened in recognition and motioned for the girl to follow.

"Come in, come in. Ah, Mr. Basil is on a case at the moment, but please sit in the living room and make yourself comfortable until he returns. If you don't mind me asking, but...Aren't you a bit young to be working as a live in maid?" Questioned Mrs. Judson, who began to organise a few papers that were strewned about the floor.

Saori smiled at the comment and laughed.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. To tell you the truth I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen? My goodness...If you didn't say anything I'd have thought you were no more then a day older then fifteen. Ah..where are my manners..Would you like cup of tea and cheese crumpits?" Asked the house maid.

"No, thank you, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."

Mrs. Judson smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was alone. Saori let out a sigh of relief; followed by a slight pang of guilt that clenched her heart. She immediately hated herself for doing this. Gaining the trust of the kind elderly woman, then in the end having to break it into a thousand pieces. Regretfully she pushed the thought away and walked around the room.

At one part of the small area was a table covered with a huge and complex looking chemistry set that boiled and simmered dangerous looking chemicals inside it's glass beakers and tubes. Some of the walls were littered with maps and charts of London that were poked with many small holes.

She continued to roam around the room until she came to a stop infront of the fire place. On the mantel was a picture of her victim's enemy Professor Ratigan. Even though he wasn't here in person the sly smirk and yellow eyes that hid a calm yet phsycotic rage sent a chill down her spine.

"_Geeze..Even if he isn't here he still gives me the creeps..._"

Her paws shook just as she slowly reached for the picture to turn it over when the front door slammed open.

Like it? Hate it? haha..yeah let me know how it is...Please R&R.

Gothkitty: So what do you think?

Ratigan: My dear, I'm not a psycho...I just have a fast temper....'grins suavely'

Gothkitty: Uhuh..sure...I remember when I was six watching your "Basil massacre scene" I think that scared me...

Ratigan: So did the opening of the Little Mermaid.

Gothkitty: Shut up I was four...Or was I five? But anyway, loud noises scared me back then. And how did you know that?

Ratigan: 'looks at fingernails' I have my ways...

Gothkitty: 'Underbreath' Hah yeah right more like "over mutilative persusation"..

Ratigan: ......

A/N: Yeah...It's true I admit it..the Little Mermaid opening scared the crap out of me when I was four I think....Well nobody expected the loud boom... 


	2. Blending in

The Life of a Spy

A friend of mine wants me to draw anime better...But drawing furries are so much easier then people, which annoys the hell out of him, since he hate furries...Ah well...I mean my drawings aren't _that_ bad..One day when I have the money for a scanner I'll get a DeviantART account...

Also I'm kind of bad with sophisticated British language..If I have any errors please let me know and I'll try to fix it. This chapter was written along with the music from the Japanese band TWO-MIX and Ayumi Hamasaki.

Sorry that I didn't update for a while. As a treat I'll make the chapter a bit longer. Please R&R. PLEASE. "gives puppy dog eyes" A/N: Think Puss N' Boots.

thoughts: _thoughts_

japanese: "'japanese'"

Chapter 2: Blending in.

Her paws shook just as she slowly reached for the picture to turn it over when the front door slammed open.

Saori let out a small shriek of surprise and whirled around to see a young mouse with piercing green eyes wearing a blue trench coat, pants, and cap. Her eyes widened as she recognised him. A year ago, the night Ratigan supposedly plummeted to his death ontop of Big Ben, that mouse walked into the bar and proclaimed he was a friend of the rat.

She then noticed the older chubby man that was with him. The same guy who was drunk and ended up dancing with the girl's on stage. She also noted that he was the one who started the fight in the bar, well scratch that it was more likely the piano player.

Saori was about to make a run for it when the captain spotted her and smiled warmly.

"Ah, you must be the girl asking about the job ad." Said the captain before removing his hat and coat. He then noticed Saori's shocked expression. "Forgive me if we startled you. I didn't intend to open the door that hard. It's just that the dratted thing always was difficult to open from the outside."

Saori stood there staring at the mouse; surprised. His rough sailor accent was gone and was replaced with a proper British one.

"Ano...Are you Basil of Baker Street?" Asked Saori nervously.

"I am. And this;" He said gesturing to the older chubby mouse beside him. "Is my trusted associate, Dr. David Q. Dawson. To whom I do all my cases with."

The associate "Dr. Dawson" smiled kindly and tipped his bowler hat.

"A pleasure to meet your aquantince, and you are my dear?"

The spy smiled back and did a small curtsy.

"Cathleen Fitzpatrick sirs." Saori raised a nervous eyebrow as the detective looked at her.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick, you are a martial artist and despite your appearance you are a few years older. Am I correct?" Basil concluded almost in slight smugness. (A/N): Does that even make sense?

"Wha? H-how did you know that?" Said a astounded Saori. Basil grinned.

"Elementry Ms. Fitzpatrick. Your posture and feet stance gives away that you have an excellent sense of balance and I admit that in this day and age not many girls under twenty choose to become live in maids."

Saori looked at the detective in complete surprise. When Ratigan gave her the information about Basil, well most of it, (she thought mentally), was vents about how annoying he was. She didn't know the detective was this good, and it amazed her even more that he barely looked at her and was able to deduce two main things about herself.

Mrs. Judson then walked in with a teapot, three cups and a plate of fresh cheese crumpits. She placed the dishes on a near by table and gave a smile to the spy.

"Thank you Mrs. Judson, I appreciate you baking these delicious crumpits for us." Said Basil who smiled warmly at the landlady. Mrs. Judson thanked Basil and smiled back.

Saori heard someone snicker. She noticed that Dawson looked as if he was going to burst out laughing. The spy gave the doctor a questioning look before her attention turned back to the landlady.

Mrs. Judson was about to leave the room when she looked to her right, reached behind the grandfather clock and gasped. Saori saw that Basil's composed figure ever so slightly winced. Dawson on the other hand snickered quietly.

From behind the clock Mrs. Judson produced what looked like a mutilated couch pillow. The holly red fabric was heavily stained and mottled yellow and white, probably from a strong chemical. Goose down was visible from the many large rips and tears, as well from the occasional bullet holes.

The landlady glared daggers at Basil and shook a hand that held the ruined pillow at him.

"Mr. Basil I've told you countless times not to use my pillows as part of your experiments! Do you know how many years I've had these? Fifty years, as a wedding gift from my sister!" Mrs. Judson continued to sternly lecture Basil as if scolding a child.

"I am dreadfully sorry Mrs. Judson. I promise I won't use your pillows as part of my experiments again. As a make up, I'll replace any of the pillows that I've destroyed." Basil said, with a look of guilt.

After a few minutes of reassuring the good landlady, she left the room and Basil let out a sigh and tried to look composed. This caused Dawson to chuckle and shake his head. Basil cleared his throat and gave the doctor a quick glare before turning his attention once more to the spy.

"Now, Ms. Fitzpatrick, if I may, I am going to ask you a few questions." Basil motioned for her to sit down on the couch, before taking a seat of his own in a large red chair. Dawson also sat down in a chair opposite of te detective and poured each of them a cup of tea. "First of all, if I may ask how old are you?"

"Seventeen sir. I'll be turning eighteen in four months." Replied Saori proudly.

Dawson was slightly surprised and remembered Basil's words. Ususally a girl her age would've been in an engagement from her parents. Inwardly he scoffed. He didn't believe that a girl so young should be forced into marriage, yet let alone only be reduced to cooking and cleaning.

"Have you any criminal history Ms. Fitzpatrick?" Asked Basil seriously. Saori mentally gulped.

"No sir. Well..None that I didn't know of..."

Parents. The word echoed in Dawson's head. Surely her parents might be worried about her he thought. Unless..

"My dear, if I may ask, where are your parents?" Saori smiled softly and looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up the sub-"

"No...It's okay..You didn't know..Ano..It's odd...I remember my parents, yet...I can't ..It's just like they were an illusioun, like something that was there, but really wasn't...I'm sorry..." a tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Dawson immediately felt more guilty for bringing up the subject.

Basil felt sympathy towards the girl and stood up. "Ms. Fitzpatrick. I thank you for your time. If possible can you please be here at ten O' clock tomorrow morning and I'll show you around the flat."

Saori's face was a mixture of confusion and surprise. "I have the job?"

"Yes Ms. Fitzpatrick, you have the job.." Said Basil humorously.

Saori grinned and quickly shook the detective's hand. "Thank you sir. I'll be here at 10."

Before Dawson or Basil could say anything she was out of the door within seconds.

The doctor let out a sigh, and Basil put a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"Don't feel so bad, old chap...You didn't know about her parents.." Dawson smiled lightly. Basil charged and lit his pipe before continuing.

"It bothers me though...Theres' something that girl is hiding...I just can't put my finger on it...And when she said that she couldn't remember her parents...It's either that she is orphaned or that she is suffering from slight amnessia...But that would be impossible...Ah..But that's the least of my worries right now old fellow..What's more important now is where the duce am I going to find antique velvet pillows..."

At this Dawson chuckled lightly.

A/N: In the words of Monty Python's Flying Circus. Now for something entirely different

The mini- adventures of Gothkitty, with guest Ratigan; Again.

Gothkitty: 'In Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and black shorts.' Like it hate it? Sorry if Basil and Dawson are a bit ot of character. I looked up information about women of the Victorian Era, and supposedly at age 17 and 18 they would enter into society then later the marriage market which I'm guessing that women look for husbands...though I'm not sure...I figured that Dawson wouldn't really approve of women marrying at age 17 or 18 in order to be only house wives, considering that women in those times had raw deals. But that's my opinion. Sorry if it's boring..It seems that my writing skills suck as I get older.

Ratigan: Then why continue to torment us with your fictional writing?

Gothkitty: Because since I don't own a PS2 to play DDR to take stress out on I have to rely on writing...and no I don't go to fun factory...because there are crazies in the area!

Ratigan: And you call your auburn streaked hair not crazy?

Gothkitty: It's not auburn it's or was fushia! So there. 'sticks tounge out'

Ratigan: Says the girl who made arm warms in the summer...My dear you are weird.

Gothkitty: And what's wrong with being weird, Mr. I'm so smug yet psychotic!

Ratigan: For the last time I'm not a psycho! I'm a criminal genius..

Gothkitty: So's Artemis Fowl...At least he becomes sympathtic in the end.

Ratigan: I consider not feeding you to Felicia sympathetic..But Artemis get's his memory cleared in the end.

Gothkitty: You for got one thing...I have catnip. Yes good times..good times..ahem...

Ratigan: 'gives the look'

Gothkitty: Well actually it's a packet of oregano...But I got you right?

Ratigan: No..

Gothkitty: Damn...Wait a sec you read the book?

Ratigan: Yes I have...And it was interesting...

Gothkitty: 'stunned scilence'

Ratigan: What? Can't a criminal genius enjoy an easy book once in a while?

Gothkitty: You read Artemis Fowl, you the person who read the full edition of Les Miserables in one freaken week?!

Ratigan: Yes...I have and-

Gothkitty: And I'd do it again if it weren't for those pesky kids and their dog. Sorry, couldn't resist.

Ratigan: AND I also rummaged through your room and those Redwall books are interesting...Though I resent all rats, and vermin considered evil...Also your Cardcaptor Sakura videos are interesting...

Gothkitty: Wow...You have actually read Redwall...and..watched Cardcaptor Sakura?! What else are you going to surprise me with? Harry Potter? The Tamora Pierce series? ' starts to laugh hysterically'

Ratigan: WHAT?

Gothkitty: I just had the funniest image..of you singing along to the theme song of CardCaptor Sakura you, know Catch you Catch me! What else did you watch? Rurouni Kenshin? Fushigi Yugi?

Ratigan: Nakago I admire...

Gothkitty: O.O YOU WATCHED FUSHIGI YUGI? A GIRL'S ANIME?...So...Did you like it? huh?

Ratigan: It was okay...I remember the episode that person Nuriko died. It was a bit dramatic...

Gothkitty: Hey I cried at that part. I liked Nuri-chan...

Ratigan: 'smugly' I noticed you written it here...'holds up a black notepad book with a purple fairy on it.'

Gothkitty: O.O you read my diary! Give it back! 'tries to get it back. Ratigan is obviously much taller then her.'

Ratigan: March 3rd: Time: 10:15pm. Today I watched the 33rd episode of Fushigi Yugi. Nuriko died and I cried for the rest of the episode. Also 'holds book out of reach' Tasuki is cool!

Gothkitty: Hey! 'Ratigan trips her causing her to fall off stage.' Ow...Damn bloody rat...

A/N: Yeah..that's all for now...The diary entry isn't real..But I did cry at the episode Nuriko died, and Chiriko's. Please R&R. 


	3. Your cousin

Well.....My one night vaction is over..Last night mom and I stayed at the Hilton Hawaiian Village hotel for our annual get together with my cousins. We would've stayed longer in the hotel but I have class on Monday. I heard that it's said to be haunted by Pele the Goddess of Fire. Didn't see anything though. The best part though was walking from the hotel to Cheesecake Factory and picking up some dessert, and of course seeing my cousins again.

Don't ask why I get all excited doing these things when I've lived on that bloody island all my life. Anyway....I think later on or probably in the next chapter either or, I'll have information about the made up characters. Please R&R.

Also one day might post up a unfinished original story....one day......

Life of a Spy

chapter 3: Your cousin....

The Napoleon of Crime walked down a dank hallway. His face was contorted in frustration and his teeth were clenched. In other words he was royally pissed off. Today nothing had gone right. His plans for breaking into Buckingham Palace had gone fine, until an idot mouse name Joseph "accidentally" dug to high and caused a cave in. He lost five of his best goons. Jospeh was fed to Felicia for his mistake.

He then began to massage his temples in attempts to lose the migrane that was approaching. Then there was the other incident. Hiragawa's younger cousin somehow found a way to make a bomb; big enough to take down her prison cell, and a few priceless (not to mention) stolen treasures he collected over the past years.

Ratigan gritted his teeth harder. He really wanted to see the impudent child's remains splattered on the grounds of The Tower of London, but he had to keep her alive before the night was done. His very revenge depended on it.

He continued to walk through the chilly and dirty hallway until he came to a small prison cell. Inside was a young mouse girl, no older then ten. She was sitting on the dirty cot with her face hidden behind a curtain of long black hair with red streaks. The girl noticed the rat's presence, as dark brown eyes snapped up and glared at him.

"What do you want your royal majesty?" Her voice dripped with sarcasam.

The corners of Ratigan's mouth twitched as he forced a smile.

"I came to see how the little imp was doing? I do appologize that I had my men put you in a chilly cell, but it was your fault for escaping....."

The child scoffed. "Right..You're sorry...Yeah right and I'm the queen of Mousedom...Why don't you go boil your fat, egotistic, ugly head!!!"

The rat's last bit of patience snapped. He lunged at the cell bars and gripped them tightly. He face bright red with anger.

"Now you listen to me you impudent little brat. I've shown you a lot of mercy by keeping you alive!! If you know what's good for you, you'd show some respect! If your cousin didn't agree to spy on that idiot of a detective I'd have thrown you off The Tower of London and let the birds eat your bloody remains!"

The girl seemed unfased and smirked cockily at the most feared creature in all of London.

"Hmm...If Basil of Baker Street is so stupid.....Then why where you the one who fell off of Big Ben, and had your plans ruined for the umpteenth time? Or better yet, have someone else spy on your arch nemesis so you can find a way to kill him? That's the true question. Ne your majesty?"

Ratigan had the sudden urge to rip the bars from their places and strangle the girl, but instead he held his breath and counted to ten. Immediately his temper vanished and he put on a sly smile.

"It seems odd though....Your cousin is out there on her own with none of my men keeping track of her...It is a possibility that she skipped the country and left you here to rot..."

The child's eyes went wide. Ratigan smirked. Now he was the one pulling the strings.

"Saori wouldn't. She promised!" Said the child angrily. Ratigan put on a sympathetic look.

"I don't know...She did seem rather eager to get out of here..." The girl shook her head disbelievingly.

" I don't believe you. You're trying to put me against her, you; you deranged psycho!!!! Well it won't work, she promised to come back and she will!" With that she turned her back on the rat and faced the wall.

"Well see my dear, who knows...New emotions have a funny way of forgetting important things." Said Ratigan, in a sympathetic tone. He then walked back up the hallway, all the while grinning to himself.

Saori returned to the hideout a little past midnight. Around her (on the dirty floor) lay some of Ratigan's goons who had drank themselves unconcious. From the throne room other goons were singing an old bar song in loud, slurred and not to mention drunk voices.

Not wanting to be noticed; the girl slouched a little and walked past the room as fast as she could. Unfortunately a figure from the shadows was waiting for her.

"Welcome back Hiragawa...I began to think you skipped out on our little deal and left the country..."

Saori winced and turned around to see the towering figure of Ratigan leaning against a wall with a smug look on his face.

" I don't go back on my promises...And I'm hoping you didn't." Said Saori boldly.

Ratigan's smug look grew as he produced a small capsule from his coat.

"About our promise....While you were gone that 'adorible' little cousin of yours had the idea of breaking out of her little cage...She some how made a bomb usuing these capsules...I'm rather upset that her bold movement destroyed some of my priceless pocessions.."

Ratigan paused for a moment when Saori paled slightly.

"Unfortunately I had my men move her to another cell where she wouldn't be....how do you say it? A further obstruction to my plans and valuble pieces....I assure you they didn't hurt her...But if you don't warn her of the concequencs that might follow if she ever pulled a stunt like that again...Then I will.."

Saori lowered her head in appology. "I'm sorry sir; that Hikaru destroyed you posessions...I'll go talk to her right now...Excuse me." She turned to leave, but a hand on the shoulder stopped her from taking a step.

"Ms. Hiragawa...Aren't we forgetting something...I didn't send you all the way to Baker Street just for you to come back empty handed did I?" Said the Napoleon of Crime smoothly.

Saori swallowed heavily. "No sir you didn't..."

"And....?"

"And I've gotten the job...I start tomorrow at 10 am..." Replied the spy almost regrettably. Ratigan's face lightened up like a kid at Christmas. Gleefully he rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent...That second rate detective won't know what hit him...I'll finally have my revenge, and hoping you don't get any funny ideas of forgetting out little deal, your cousin is to stay in that cell until you finish the job..Or else.. Now I bid you a good night Ms. Hiragawa."

Ratigan walked back into the throne room snickering to himself.

Saori on the other hand felt sick to her stomach. Her ears sank as she felt a new wave of guilt pass through her. She pushed back a strand of hair and made her way to the dungeons.

Mini-Adventures of Gothkitty, with guest Basil of Baker Street.

Gothkitty: Another chapter is up...Finally..I'm sorry if it's taking a while, but right now I'm booked with classes and homework. I have a ART 101 test to study for and a Hirigana test to study for...God when does the insanity end?

Basil: Well your parents did say to drop your ART 101 course if it's too much reading...

Gothkitty: Yeah I know..but then I'd have to hear my friend go on and on about me taking four classes shouldn't be a problem. God the homework is more then in highschool. Plus it depends on the freaken teacher...God I hope I don't get sick before the year gets through!!!

Basil: Though that class might be good..To know about the different artists....

Gothkitty: 'bitterly' At least you don't have to lug around a book bag that weighs as much as you do....

Basil: Changing the subject, when _are _you going to finish your other fics?

Gothkitty: When I have the time, and when I have more inspiration....

Basil: I see...Shouldn't you be studying?

Gothkitty: I know..I am supposed to but I'm just tired of homework already...I just want to sleep dammit!

Basil: Is swearing really necessary? A girl your age shouldn't use such language...

Gothkitty: You'd be surprised what girls can say...This is the 21st century after all...Okies..I'm cutting this short good night. 'falls asleep on stage'

Basil:.....

Like it? Hate it? Well that's it for now...More to follow..When I have more time. Please R&R... ONEGAI! 


	4. Promises

I'm currently listening to Perfect Blue: Dream and Memory; Hitomi Furuya: huma-rhythm. Both are good Jpop bands and I wanna glomp my friend who introduced me to them. But I can't cause I might freak him out. LOL! I love the song samurai drive from Hitomi Furuya. As promised I've written down the made up characters information. For now it's only the three main people being introduced so far.

Full name: Saori Aine Hiragawa

Age: 17

Nationality: Irish/Japanese

Interests: Keeping Hikaru out of trouble, Martial Arts, cooking Japanese food, sleeping (when she has the time)

hobby: fortune telling.

Though she's only 17 she's acts much older for her age, due to the fact that she had to take care of Hikaru at a young age. She may seem confident at times, but inside she's unsure and scared of what others would think. Kind hearted and self-spoken, she usually ends up being a counselor for her friends and some of the goons of Ratigan's lair. She also sometimes is a tad naive.

Full Name: Hikaru Madeline Pearson

Age: 10

Nationality: Japanese/ British

Interests: Pushing annoying people's buttons (mostly Ratigan's), The Paranormal, playing with fire, Has a high interest in kickboxing, spending time with Cyric and Saori.

Hobbies: Seeing how far she can piss off Ratigan, reading fantasy novels.

A pyromaniac at lenghthed extent, she also enjoys inventing things. At points she's cocky, sarcastic and considered a tomboy, but has a very sweet, sometimes naive and innocent side. She considers Saori as a big sister and Cyric as a big brother and fears that she'll be left alone for the rest of her life.

Full Name: Cyric Artani Durril

Age: 19

Nationality: Irish Romany/ British

Interests: Kenjitsu (form of Japanese sword play), the paranormal (he's somewhat of a Mulder from The X-files)

Hobbies: Reading mystery novels, making sure Hikaru doesn't do anything stupid.

A born gypsy, he lost his mother at a young age due to Chlorrea, and was taken in by Saori's family. Fun loving and usually always optimistic he also has a more serious side; one that can take an ugly turn if he's pushed too far. Cyric also has a secret crush on Saori, since he was a child and would do anything to keep her and Hikaru from harm.

A/N: Wow...when I started this character design I didn't realize how difficult writing it would be. Finding middle names that went along with the first and last names were difficult, then figuring out what their interests and hobbies were..

Other things that will appear in the story is of Saori's older brother and how Dr. Dawson knew him. I had a rather hard time in finding information about the protectorate after the 2nd Afghanistan war in 1880-1921. I figured that since Watson entered service in 1878 just when the 2nd war stared so did Dawson. I did some math and made Dawson 32 in 1878. Then added 19 years of the 2nd war and the time he returns to England as well as a another year to add up to the story line, he would have to be 52. I could be wrong, but Dawson does look like he's in his fifties.

I also questioned that since the British made a protectorate/treaty with the Afganistans in 1880-1921 there could have been the possibility that some disagreed to sharing their country with foreigners and could have revolted. That there then brings up the subject of Saori's older brother who had to be at least ten years older then her. So Saori was 8 when her brother (who has to be 18) joined the British Military and was transferred to Afghanistan...Or something like that....Hopefully when that part is written It'll be more understandable. So if Saori is now 17 her brother has to be 27.

Also the rating might go up in later chapters.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 4: Promises

The dimly lit oil lamps that hung on the damp, moss stained walls of the prison cells. Saori shivered slightly at damped air as the sound of water dripping bounced off the hall's. She picked up her pace and softly called out her cousin's name.

Saori was about to take a step the right when a sound of muffled laughter caught her attention. On her left hand side sitting in a damp, moss lined cage was none other then Fidget the bat. This shocked her, since rumors that had spread from the British underworld that Fidget died in the Thames River the night of Ratigan's fight with Basil ontop of Big Ben. It also shocked her that she didn't notice when he was thrown in to the cell.

She immediately felt sympathy for the creature as he rocked back and forth laughing and muttering unknowledgable words. Fidget wasn't that bad of a character. Just easily mislead. Saori forced herself to continue down the hallway until she heard the sound of laughter and the booming of voices.

Getting closer she noticed a handsome young mouse with messy wine colored hair and dark mahogany eyes sitting on a small wooden stool infront of a cell. Saori smiled, approached the mouse and coughed to get his attention. The mouse looked up and gave her a crooked grin.

"Hey Saori. About time you got back." Said the mouse with a slight Irish accent.

"Sa-neechan!!"

A flash of black and red flew out of the cell and clung itself on to Saori; nearly bowling the spy down. The spy looked down to see Hikaru clinging on to her as if her life depended on it. Smiling softly she returned the hug.

"Gomen ne Ru-chan...I didn't mean to be gone that long...You don't have to worry, I convinced Basil-san and I got the job." Quoxed the spy with a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

The young mouse cocked an eyebrow in a apprehensive look.

"So you're really going through with this Saori? I mean we don't really have a choice but-" Saori immediately interrupted him.

"Cyric there's no choice. Period. You should have been there...The landlady Mrs. Judson was so nice to me..I feel absolutely terrible that I'm tricking her trust and acceptance of her kind and generous nature...Damn that busu nezumi!!"

Saori laughed at her comment and turned her attention to her cousin, who still had her in a tight bear hug. Gently she untangled herself from the child.

"The phsyco told me you broke out of your other cell.." Hikaru scowled.

"He wouldn't shut up..He kept on going on and on how he was going to destory the detective guy. So I told him that if he was so obsessed with the guy then he should marry him. The rat then got really quiet, and his face then turned bright red. Then he started to shout at me with threats about disemboweling me, feeding me to catzilla and having me thrown into Thames River. After a while he stopped ranting and raving, then left. Not before calling me an uncultured brat. Seriously if I was uncultured then how did I manage to create small bombs out of nitroglycerin and destroy some of his things?"

Cyric started to laugh at the very thought of The Napoleon of Crime being talked down by a 10 year old girl.

"You should've seen his face! He started to twitch all over. The bugger must've turned at least three shades of red in two seconds!!" Saori wanted to laugh at the mental image but stopped herself and squatted down to meet Hikaru at eye level. She gently stroked the child's hair. Her expression serious.

"Hikaru, you really shouldn't mess with the rat's head so much. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, and he's already threatened to harm you if you ever pulled a stunt like that again, though I would've given my left ear to see the look on his face." Saori grinned at the thought before continuing.

" Hikaru, I love you very much and so does Cyric, but you need to promise me one thing. Please don't do anything crazy or stupid while I'm away. I know Cyric is also looking out for you, but he might not be there all the time, so please..."

Hikaru looked at her feet sadly. Her answer was muffled.

Saori looked at the child in confusion. "What was that?"

"The rat said that you were going to skip the country and leave me...You're not going to leave me are you?" Asked Hikaru, with tears now in her eyes. The spy grabbed the girl and hugged her tight.

"Of course not! I would never leave you here..Don't listen to what that baka says. I'm not leaving you here, never!"

Cyric smiled at the scene and placed a on the distraught child's head.

"And if she does leave, we'll follow her to the ends of the earth and annoy her so much that she'll break down and come back." Hikaru giggled slightly and wiped a tear away.

"Sa-neechan. I promise I won't do anything stupid while you're gone. But you'll write me. Right?"

Saori grinned. "Of course I'll write, what kind of cousin would I be if I didn't let my little sis know what's happening?" The spy noticed the girl shiver, took off her cloak and placed it over the child's shoulders. Hikaru began to protest.

"Demo..You're going to get cold." Saori shook her head.

" I have a spare, so don't worry. Okay?" The spy scowled and rummaged through her skirt's pocket and produced a cheese crumpit she swiped eariler. "I bet the jerks upstairs didn't even feed you. Here you go."

Hikaru accepted the crumpit happily and wolfed down the pastery in three bites. The gypsy and the spy stared at the child wide eyed.

"Jesus Hikaru! Where the heck do put all of that? I just gave you dinner not even twenty minutes ago and you're eating as if you've been deprived of food for two years straight!" Exclaimed Cyric jokingly. Hikaru stuck her tounge out at him.

"I'm a growing kid what do you expect?" Cyric laughed at Hikaru's comment.

Saori knelt down and hugged her cousin. "You better get some sleep, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She then kissed the child on the forehead and stood outside of the cell's doors. Cyric ruffled the child's hair and grinned.

"See ya tomorrow squirt. Night." Hikaru grinned and waved.

"Night. Night Sa-neechan."

"Night Hikaru. Sleep tight."

"Hai."

The two waved to the child and Cyric closed the cell's iron bar doors. With a final wave the they walked back up the hallway. Once out of hearing Cyric broke the scilence.

"Saori, don't worry about Hikaru. I'll be gaurding her until you return, and if I ever need to leave James is going to take my place." Saori gave her the gypsy a quetioning look.

"How did you convince Ratigan to let you?" Cyric grinned smuggly.

"I didn't. You see Phil and Bernard were originally placed as her guards, but James said that if they didn't switch with me and him, James would tell Ratigan that they were the ones responsible for the cave in..And of course being the spineless bastards they are, they obliged in switching."

Saori laughed and shook her head. " Jame's words of persuation never ceases to amaze me. And what did you do to persuade them?"

Cyric's grin grew wider and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That I'd show all of the British underworld something that'll embarass them for the rest of their lives."

"And what's that?" Saori whispered back.

"I don't know..Can I trust you with this?" Saori gave him a glare that clearly said 'cut the crap and just tell me already'. Cyric sighed dramatically and whispered again in her ear. "I told them that I'd show the British underworld the picture of them sleeping together. And if nobody believes me I have this."

Cyric pulled out of his pocket a picture of two male mice sleeping peacefully in eachother's embrace.

Saori grinned and remembered that the photo was taken last Christmas. Ratigan had left his goons to their Christmas celebration with fine champaine and cheese. Obviously he had been in a good mood that day. The two mice Phil and Bernard (who by fault were the biggest jerks in Ratigan's group) obviously had too much to drink and collapsed unconcious next to eachother.

And unknowing to them they started to cuddle up to eachother. It took them a while to regain conciousness, and when they relised their position both literally freaked out and threatened anyone witness that they'll murder them in their sleep if a word was ever said outside of the lair. Obviously they were scared for their lives, since both were one of Ratigan's best goons.

"Wow. This is amazing. You're actually blackmailing someone...Cyric..To tell you the truth...I think you've been spending too much time with James." Said Saori who laughed when Cyric put on a look of mock surprise.

"Moi like James? I don't think so...." Cyric paused for a moment rubbed the back of his head. "Okay I admit it. I'm starting to think like the idiot, but at least I haven't started saying perverted things you didn't want to know about."

"True" Answered Saori, who had a slightly disturbed look on her face.

The two were almost to the entrance when she stopped and looked at Cyric with a warm look on her face.

"Hey Cyric." The gypsy turned and blushed when he saw the look on her face.

"Um..Yeah?"

Saori then hugged him, her head coming up to his chest. "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us...Hikaru and me...I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with us..."

Cyric's was caught of gaurd by the innocent gesture and blushed darker. Akwardly he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Y-you're welcome...." Saori looked up and noticed his flushed face.

"Ano...Cyric are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?" Worriedly she reached up on tip toes and felt his forehead. Cyric gently pulled her hand away. Saori blushed slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry...Um.....I think we better go it's late..." The spy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...It's getting late."

Cyric opened the dungen door and walked back into the lair's main room with Saori followng. Outside the noise level rose as she heard Ratigan give a speech to the goons that were still concious cheered uproariously at their leader's words.

Cyric noticed Saori's ears droop and gently grasped her shoulders from behind and steered her past the throne room's door, not before making eye contact with the Napoleon of Crime by giving him a hard glare of silent rage. Ratigan on the other hand returned the look with a smug grin.

Once out of sight, he continued to steer her until they reached their room. With a sigh he opened the door and walked inside with Saori.

The room was small and plain with two straw beds, two oil lamps that hung on both ends of the room, a small chest that lay by one of the beds, a table for two with a pitcher of water on the top, a small wood burning stove, and a small cabinet that had three plates, three cups, a few utensils, a small pot, frying pan and spatula. The room was seperated with a sheet. As one side was Cyric's and the other was Saori and Hikaru's.

Cyric silently went to the table and poured himself a cup of water, gluped it down and ran a hand through his head. Turning around he noticed that Saori had already kicked off her shoes and was fast asleep on the bed she shared with her cousin. Sighing for the second time that night he grabbed the cloak from one of the chairs and draped it over her. He looked down at her sadly and brushed a strand of hair way from her face. Again he sighed and retreated to his own bed.

Removing his shoes and shirt he climbed in and stared at the ceiling wide awake. Small torents of anger clenched his heart, at the thought of The Napoleon of Crime forcing the one he cared for the most to commit something she didn't want to do. The worst was putting a mere child into the cross fire by having her life and happiness as the prize.

Unconciously his hand brushed the thin scar on his side, from a wound he recieved many years ago. Suddenly a flood of memories he had mentally locked away returned. The voices of screaming, yelling, pleading filled his head. Along with the image of blood. The bright red substance was everywhere. The screaming grew louder and the images of a two men; one young one old, and two women dying in agony by a sword. Another image entered his mind this time of young man. The only feature he could see were cold brown eyes and the gleam of a blood stained sword as it swung down in a deadly arch towards him.

Cyric jolted up in bed, panting. With shaking hands he wiped sweat from his brow and rubbed his eyes. The screaming vibrated though his head and he gritted his teeth and forced himself to forget about it. After a while feeling exauhsted mentally and physically flopped down on to the bed once more and fell asleep; deaming a dreamless dream.

A/N: Wow...Hahaha...Sorry if it's turned extremely serious so quickly...More about Cyric's dream will appear later on. Yeah, about Cyric he is usually a happy postive person, but he does has his depressive moments. I really didn't expect the fic to turn this serious so fast...Gomen! LOL yeah, Cyric does like Saori, but doesn't have the courage to tell her.

The mini-adventures of Gothkitty with guest Ratigan. (I just love messing with his mind. LOL)

Gothkitty: (watching the X-files. Episode about the Jeine in the rug): hahahaha! Wow, Scully is really brush happy.

Ratigan: Again with this parinormal rubbish. No wonder your mind is slow.

Gothkitty: (ignores him)

Ratigan: You do relise your new chapter will shock a lot of people who expected this to be a pg fic...

Gothkitty: Well I could've made it to be R rated, but then I'd also have to do other unappropriate things which truly don't want to do..Just thinking about it I'm blushing..Besides, I enjoy making you a heartless bastard. Though I'm sure you just have your phsyco issues. (glomps him)

Ratigan: .........

Please R&R. 


	5. New Beginnings pt 1

I bought the Case Closed vol 1 manga yesterday. It's good, so far. Though my only pet peeve is the name changes. Ah well....As a treat I'm making the chappie extra long...yeah..It's my way of ignoring my homework duites...I'm listening to Cruel Angel Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion. And this time...The story is in major paragraphs..Happy reading.

Life of a Spy

chapter 5: New Beginnings pt 1

The next morning Saori, as promised said good bye to her cousin and gave her a hug and a kiss. She gave Cyric a quick hug, and promised to keep in touch at least twice a week. The entire affair of saying goodbye made her feel that she was going to be sent to the gallows.

In the lair's entry way Ratigan smirked as Saori turned to leave. But before she could take a step, his voice stopped her.

"Now, Miss Hirigawa, I trust you don't do anything stupid, remember what I told you..." Many of the other goon snickered as she opened the drain grid.

Saori raised a hand in response, shouldered her bag and jumped into the hole; all the while angrily muttering under her breath.

"You've told me that a thousand freaken times, damn freaken nezumi!"

------------

On the other side of town Basil and Dawson browsed through an old antique store. The shelves were lined with many items, some dating back to the late 1700's. The reason they were there: To look for couch pillows. The only problem was that no matter what shop they went to they didn't have the blasted things.

Dawson then spotted a doll on a table and picked it up. The adorible thing was made of porcelain, had long brown curly hair, big green eyes and a pretty eggshell blue dress on. Immediately the thought of the little girl Oliva popped into his head. Since her birthday would be coming up again soon he decided to give her the doll as a gift. But before he could find the sale's clerk; the sale's clerk found him and gave a little shriek of surprise.

"Sir, please put that doll down..." Dawson looked at the woman in surprise. "I beg your pardon? Ah I'm sorry I didn't relise it was so fragi-"

The woman shook her head fear in her eyes. "Oh no no...It's not fragile at all...It's evil..Pure unchecked evil..." Said the woman who now was inches away from Dawson. Dawson being a little freaked out by this immediately set the doll back on it's stand, while the woman continued her story.

"You see, the doll used to belong to a girl who was a minister's daughter. Because of this she was forced to be the perfect child. She never cried, and was always polite. Poor thing...Her family made her like that I'm afraid...Image I guess. But one night her father proclaimed that she'll be marrying a family friend. All this time she obeyed her father's wishes, but that one she refused. You see she was already in love and secretly engaged to her childhood friend. When her father heard that he was furious. He beat his daughter and made her beg for God's forgiveness for the sin she commited.

After that she became rebellious. She married her childhood friend and left the country. Sadly she died a few years aftewards in a freak accident. The minister grew angry with the news and refused to go to the funeral, saying that her death was a punishment for leaving him. The years went by and the mother divorced. But, it wasn't because of their child's death it was because of the doll. You see...a year after his daughter died, weird things started to happen. Unknown footsteps, things mysteriously breaking etc. The father knew it was coming from the doll and got fed up. So he threw it in the trash and didn't think anything more of it.

The next morning it returned and it had an angry look to it. He tried many things, even an exscorsiting, but nothing worked. So fed up he dumped the doll here. Many people like yourself has bought the thing and each time it would be returned, with a claim that the family would hear noises, etc and one even claimed that it caused her child to die of Chloerra. Even if I wanted to get rid of it I can't, many people have tried breaking it, but each time there would be hardly a scratch...I suspected it could have been the father's anger towards the daughter that's possessing it.but I don't want to find out."

Dawson gulped and slowly inched away from the doll, who now stared at him with scowling eyes. Basil who had over head the story snorted in annoyance.

"Honestly, a doll who is possessed. There's no such thing." The woman ruffled slightly.

"And how do you think I got that story? It's a true factual story. I've seen the cursed thing move with my own eyes!"

Basil who was unfased step toward the stand and picked the doll up from it's table. "I'll prove it to you." Immediately he started to look for a switch on the back that turns the doll on and off, but couldn't find any. In the mean time the shop keeper and Dawson were pale as they saw the doll's expression change into a mean look.

"Um..Basil I think you better..."

"Not now Dawson...Hmm..odd there isn't any switch...Perhaps it's- OW!" Basil dropped the doll and clutched his right hand. On the pointer finger was small teeth marks. The detective, who hardly ever is stunned by anything, now stared at his finger in surprise.

"H-How the duce..." Basil turned around and stared at the doll who had a mocking look on it's face. Now starting to believe the story, he quickly picked up the doll and placed it back on the table.

"Dawson. Perhaps we should go.." Relieved by those words Dawson tipped his hat to the woman and followed the now freaked out detective out of the shop. Once outside Dawson noticed that the detective was unnaturally quiet. Fearing that the shock of a doll coming to life had got to his friend the doctor put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Basil..Are you alright?" The detective smiled a reasurring smile.

"I'm fine Dawson, nothing to worry about. It just astounds me how such a simple thing could have so much power." Dawson nodded in agreement and cleared his throat.

"There are others like this. I've heard stories that the Tower of London is haunted by the two princes that were murdered, among other tormented souls."

Basil and Dawson continued down the cobble stoned sidewalk, scanning for other antique shops in the area. Horse pulled carriages passed by and the two kept themselves to the tall building's sides in order to not to be trampled on by the humans on their daily outings.

Dawson then spotted another antique shop called 'Ingham's Antique Shop'. The doctor and detective walked inside, only to be met with shelves, tables and cabinets filled with items that were extremely old, some that could've actually been sold to the meuseum for a heafty price.

Dawson sneezed in the dusty room and blew his nose with a hankerchief. Basil on the other hand spotted the item or more like items they were searching for all morning. velvet couch pillows. Grinning he picked up a few and went to the cashier's desk and paid for them.

Afterwards the two made their way back to Baker Street. Basil gave the pillows to Mrs. Judson who thanked the detective who (out of character by the way) gave him a hug and proceeded to place the new yet old pillows on the chairs and couch. After setting the pillows in their places the good landlady disappeared into the kitchen.

The door bell then rang and Basil who hand now changed into his smoke jacket opened the door to reveal the young spy carrying a duffel bag/ draw string bad.

Adventures of Gothkitty: With guests Ratigan, Basil and Dawson.

Gothkitty: (wearing a tank top and shorts) Well...what do you think?

Dawson: This chapter really, doesn't match with the story..But it's interestng.

Ratigan: As I've said before...What's with all of this parinormal rubbish?

Dawson: You know he does have a point...Though I hate to admit it....

Gothkitty: I don't know..Once I write something it just seems only neat to have it on there.

Basil: But why a doll?

Gothkitty: Let's just say I hate dolls, and they're the only thing closest to us human beings that actually look alive...yes I hate the things. That and clowns...

Ratigan: Even though this chapter was worthless I think the part where BAZUL gets bitten is the best. May I mention a Jhonny the Homocidal Maniac plug?

Gothkitty: You would like that wouldn't you...

Basil: (Angrily) Ratiagan...Without a doubt you are the most vilest being on the face of the earth!

Ratigan: And you're nothing more then a second rate, goody two shoe detective.

Gothkitty: (sweat drop) Ano...

Both rivals continue to insult eachother.

Gothkitty: Um..Dawson...Can we stop them before this turns into a my horse is bigger then your horse that'll kick your ass debate..

Dawson: O.o;; Yes...Lets...

10 minutes later. Gothkitty and Dawson are sitting on the couch watching Case Closed.

Dawson: Do you think we should let them out?

Gothkitty: (taking a sip of ramune) Nah! Let's leave them there until they cool down a bit.

Dawson: You do realise that the fiend will probably want revenge.

Gothkitty: I know....Hehehe..But he can't hurt me cause if he does I'll expose him to the British underworld with the recording of him singing along to the Fushigi Yugi theme song. OHOHOHO!

Dawson: You're a devil you know that.

BAM! BAM! BAM! CRASH!

Off stage

Demeter: MACAVITY! (A/N: LOL! Sorry I couldn't resist. I'm a CATS fan.)

Gothkitty: That better not be what I think that was. (walks to her mom's bedroom and unlocks the door to find Ratigan sitting on the bed reading one of her mom's romance novels. She then notices the broken computer.)

Gothkitty: What in the name of the seven hells happened? My computer! Why my computer? WHY?!

Ratigan: Because now your inscisive writings can't torment me. And because you called me a psycho..

Gothkitty: (holds up mallet of doom)

Please R&R. Thanks. 


	6. New Beginnings pt 2

To everyone reading this: I thank you all for reviewing. I truly didn't think it'll turn out this great. Don't worry this isn't a farewell chapter. I just wanted to say THANKS. I'm now listening to The Pool Bit Boys: Venus Accident. The theme song for the show No Way! Akimahende. Which aired on Kiku (a Hawaii aired Aisan station) in 2000 I think. I wish the show was sold with subtitles, unfortunately it isn't. I still remember the episode where Katsura was running to her fiance and my friend Remy was chanting "trip trip trip." Hahaha. Theres another show on now called Avengers. It's good. You can check out the website at 

Hmm..What else is the music selection...Kuraki Mai's Always, Aya Matsuura's Nee! and Ayumi Hamasaki's CD: I am.

Okay, more math on the characters ages. Basil is either 27 or even possibly 31...Eh I'll go with 27..Lol so Basil would be the same age as Saori's brother. Neato. The only reason: Basil from many other fans are saying is genius prodigy. As for Ratigan...Hmm...Jeeze I don't know maybe..uhh....36? Possibly older..Seriously he looks probably in his late thirties even in his 40's..Heck I'll be lazy and say he's 36. As for the others. Olivia is obviously 8 or 9, Flaversham...hmm 34? I don't know...Let me know what you think.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 6: New Beginnings pt 2

It had been a month since Saori arrived at Baker Street. At the moment Basil and Dawson were on a case that involved a Judge's widowed wife being sent very threating letters and a series of dangerous events that befell the poor woman. More then once threatening her life.

"This is rather interesting Dawson. It seems that our adversary has a liking to opium, as you can see here the note he left behind reeks of it." Said Basil of Baker Street, who gently held a piece of parchment paper at arms length.

Dawson adjusted his glasses and looked at the ransom note. "Do you think he could be a dealer Basil?"

"It's a possibility.....What's this? It seems that the note is also covered in gunpowder, and..." The detective stared intently at the sheet that had small black specs on it. " some kind of oil. Dawson what do you make of this?"

"I'm not sure..But it has a rather odd scent to it."

"It's sesame seed oil."

The two turned around to see the spy pouring tea into two cups. Noticing their surprised looks she shrugged slightly.

"It's sometimes used in Chinese cooking." Basil gave the spy a odd look.

"How did you know that?" The spy shrugged again.

"The cup Mrs. Stein was using when she came by had the oil smudged onto the cup handle. And I'm pretty sure that when I poured the tea there wasn't any oil on it before hand."

Saori finished her job of pouring tea and placing a plate of cucumber sandwitches next to the teapot and left the room leaving Basil and Dawson to the case.

"Hmm...sesame seed oil, opium and gun powder. If I didn't know any better I'd say this letter came from Mrs. Stein's very house." Dawson was a little perturbed by his friend's sudden conclusion.

"Steady on Basil, how do we know for sure. It could've come from any place that serves food cooked in that oil. It could've even come from a fireworks factory for all we know."

"Very true Dawson...But if I recall, when Mrs. Stein entered I noticed a parculiar stain on her dress, one that would be made by oil, also when I asked about her servants she said that her cook, (a Mr. Jordan) specializes in Chinese, since she's rather fond of those type of ethnic dishes. And as Ms. Fitzpatrick said Chinese food is sometimes cooked with Sesame seed oil, though most dishes are used with peanut oil. As for the opium it's not very hard to get the stuff, depending on where and who you get it from."

"But if it came from Mrs. Stein's very home then that means.." Basil nodded grimly before charging his pipe and lighting it.

"Yes, that's what it exactly what it means Dawson. That the cook is the one sending those letters. But the only problem is why..What could possibly make him want to harm the woman? "

Scilence filled the cluttered room as the detective paced around, deep in thought. After a short while Basil's green eyes went wide and he immediately dashed to the grandfather clock and put on his Inverness and deer stalker.

"Basil where are you going?"

"I'll explain on the way Dawson. We need to get to Mrs. Stein's home immediately. I have a feeling that her life is in grave danger." Said the detective with urgency in his voice.

Hikaru sat on her cot bored out of her mind. Ratigan had sent both James and Cyric on errands; leaving Bernard as her gaurd. Unfortunately for her Bernard wasn't as dumb as she thought he was. Already she tried to scare him off by pretending she was possed. That did't work. Then she tried to sing annoying songs (think 'this is the song that never ends' song.) That didn't work either, since he rounded on her; waving his pistol in her face with threats of shooting her nose off if she didn't shut up. After a while Bernard left to do something leaving her alone in her cell. Bored.

The worst was that she had nothing to do. She already read the large book Cyric gave her and already counted all of the stones on her cell walls and floor. It also didn't help that she had the urge to build something. Anything.

Angrily hopped off the cot and kicked the wall in frustration. Immediately the stone she kicked moved inwards and a floor stone moved out of it's spot, to reveal a hidden staircase. Grinning she quickly too out a bunch of hay from a pillow case, made a lump and placed the cloak over it. She then took out a pack of matches and a candle hidden in her skirt, lit it and decended the staircase.

"Wow this is so neat! Just like those mystery novels Cyric reads."

Below the surface it was damp and cold. Old torches were covered in cobwebs and slimy moss covered the walls. In observation it was obvious that the passage way hadn't been used in decades. Feeling the adrenaline rush in her veins Hikaru continued down the darkend passage.

Like it? Hate it? Sorry if it's really short. I'm up to my knees in homework and tests.

Adventures of Gothkitty: with guest Dawson and Basil

Gothkitty: Hello. This is Gothkitty. Today there won't be an episode of Adventures of Gothkitty due to technical difficulties.

Ratigan: Mainly her creative mind is broken.

Gothkitty: 'glares daggers'

Ratigan:

Gothkitty: Baka nezumi.

Ratigan: What did you call me?

Gothkitty: Nothing..I said baka nozomi.

Ratigan: 'Gives the look'

Gothkitty: What?

Ratigan: I'm just going to ignore that and blame it on your slow brain. 'walks out of the room'

Gothkitty: Yeah..My slow mind..Damn, smug rat. Just cause he's a criminal genius he could say I'm an idiot..Damn nezumi..If I knew aikido I'd...'a shadow casts over her' 'looks up' Uh...Hi? Oh sh''t. 'runs away from a enraged Ratigan'

Sorry if I didn't continue where the previous chapter left off. At the moment it seemed like a good idea, but then; no matter how much I did, it sounded pretty boring. plus I'm being lazy, since I can't think of diddly squat at the moment...Brain is fried from ART 101 aka Introduction to Art and Japanese.....so gomen ne. Please R&R. Thanks. 


	7. Plans set in motion

Yeah I'm back. Still swamped with work, but I just wanna relax!!! Hmm....I can't seem to get the song Dream from Kare Kano out of my head. Ah well...It's a nice song. It's better then Surf from The Ka'au Crater Boys. You know it goes like 'surf! oooh aooo surf everybody go surf!' That's the beginning of it..It's kind of a pain in the butt to playing it on the Ukulele...Well I guess it would be, if I hadn't touched one for nearly six years...Except the horribly off tuned ones at Hilo Hatties.....Please R&R. Thanks.

Also..Please please tell me what you think. Like if I need to fix it or something like that.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 6: plans set in motion

Here's James's profile. Enjoy.

Full name: James Osiris (Hawkings) Malin

Nationality: British/ Egyptian. (he takes after his father's side in looks)

Age: 30

Interests: visiting the local pub for a drink of ale, acting, fencing, keeping Cyric on his toes.

Hobbies: Has a bit of a soft spot for Shakespeare and literature.

James is an ex-pirate captain, or was more likely marooned by his own crew; (no character similarities to Captain Jack Sparrow). His manor sometimes makes him appear to be cocky at first hand, but he's a good person. He's also a master fencer and in looks has often been mistaken for Basil of Baker Street in disguise. One reason why he's sometimes on the recieving end of Ratigan's wrath.

He was also one of the first of Ratigan's goons to take pity on Cyric, Saori and Hikaru and considers them like his own children, more or less. He got the name Hawkings as a joke from his crew members, since his life style was like of Jim Hawkings from Treasure Island before he became a pirate. Well since Jim or Jimmy is a short term for James.

James was born into a high class family on his fathers side. His father was an explorer and married his mother a Egyptian servant girl. Because of his mother's class he had been expected much of at a young age. His father then died leaving him and his mother to the cruel hands of his father's family, who shunned both of them entirely.

The constant torment of his father's family caused his mother to commit suicide, leaving him alone at age 13. James ran away from home and became set in determination to become a different person, and forget his previous life. So he became a cabin boy on the ship The Nautical owned by the pirate captain Stonewall. The captain was like a second father to James and taught him everything he knew.

(A/N: Hehe...Well...It seems that I'm telling the whole story of Jame's past..ah well.)

"ACHOO!"

"Shh! James you're going to give our position away!"

"Oh stuff it matey! It's not my fault these blasted bank ceilings haven't been cleaned in ages."

James stifled another sneeze and began to remove a cobweb from his head. He was a tall mouse for his species with long spiky black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He had tan fur, a simple gold hoop on his left ear, a goatee on his chin and green eyes. If anybody saw him with short hair, and without a goatee and earring he could've been Basil of Baker street's twin. But with black hair mind you.

Cyric ignored his friend's comment and continued to watch the policeman, (through a pair of binoculars) place a sack of money into a vault.

"I still can't believe the damn rat wanted us to stake out the bank. Why couldn't he have someone else do it?"

James shrugged.

"Who knows. Let's just hope Chang finishes his job. The sooner the better." Cyric gave his friend a unsure look.

"But don't you think taking his revenge out on that judge's wife is going a bit too far. I mean, yeah his dad's killer wasn't caught but that doesn't mean to take it out on the woman."

"True, but if he manages to atleast get arrested then it'll be one step closer for Saori coming back." James ran a hand through his dark hair before continuing. "By the way. Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell who what?" Asked the gypsy off handedly. James raised an eyebrow.

"Cyric being naieve isn't going to cut it. You know damn well what I mean. You know..The incident."

Cyric's ears lowered slightly as he gripped the binoculars in a tight grasp

"No..I haven't."

James sighed in irritation. "Why n-"

"Because I'm worried that the shock would be too much. The night of the murder Saori didn't cry..Hikaru was only five and probably didn't understand, but she was crying...But not Saori. I was worried that she would've gone insane from what happened, if I told her. I wouldn't blame her for not remembering, especially if you saw your entire family murdered before your eyes.

I'm also worried about Hikaru. She's a strong kid, but she still has nightmares. It's only been five years after all...I just don't think I should tell her now..."

The ex-pirate squeezed Cyric's shoulder in sympathy.

"Aye..I hear ya...But why didn't you go to Mouseland Yard?"

Cyric's expression darkened.

"If those murderers knew we were still alive they would've have gotten us before Mouseland yard could do anything about it. That's how ruthless they are. On top of that our lives would've been much worse then it is now...I've heard stories. They would take familiy's daughters and sons as ransom if they owed money they couldn't pay. The children would end up dead or even worse sometimes...That's why we lived in hiding before we came to work for the rat."

Scilence followed and a grin grew on James's mouth.

"So did you tell her yet."

Cyric glared at James.

"I just told you I ca-"

The ex-pirate shook his head.

"No, not that! I meant your _confessions_."

Cyric blushed.

"W-what confessions?" James almost burst out laughing The kid was completely in denial.

"What confessions? Are you going to make me guess all day? You know, your confessions that you _love _her. And don't try to back yourself out of this matey. I know the looks you give her, and how you defend her if the rat goes to far..."

Cyric blushed darker.

"Well...I haven't...Um...Not yet, actually. I've been trying to find a good time to tell her...and..Wait a sec. Why the hell am I telling you this? JAMES YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO PLAY MATCH MAKER!"

The people below stopped what they were doing and looked around in confusion. Shrugging they continued with their tasks.

James nearly fell off the beam he was sitting on and clapped a hand over Cyric's mouth.

"Shhh! Keep it down, you want us to get spotted? And there's no need to play match maker, since I've learned my lesson from Thomas and Percilia. I still got the lumps from it. But besides that. The girl likes you."

Cyric looked like he was going to faint.

"She does?" James grinned like a chesire cat, but before he could respond he snatched the binoculars from the gypsy's hands and watched the policeman place the combination on the vaults locks.

"The bugger's put in the combination. We can go now. Finally! My legs were starting to fall asleep."

James stood up and walked toward the air vent they came in from; leaving Cyric to run after him.

"Wait a sec James. How did you know what she said? Hey!"

Toby raced through the streets of London, with Basil and Dawson hanging on the the dog's fur. Basil raised his voice above the howling wind that passed around them.

"A few years a murder took place. A man by the name of Li Chang was murdered on his way home from a local pub. He left behind a son and a wife. Unfortunately there was no evidence left behind and the only suspect that could've been involved was set free. The case was never solved.

I believe that Mr. Jordan, or should I say Mr. Chang is seeking revenge for his father's death. And the reason why his target is Mrs. Stein is because her late husband was the Judge of that case. And to clear up the question as to why, I believe that the trial somehow was sabatoged."

Basil and Dawson reached Mrs. Stein's home, and after a few seconds of getting the basset hound to stay put the two made their way the front door. Calmly Basil rang the door bell and the door opened to reveal the house keeper.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Basil of Baker Street and this is my associate Dr. Dawson. If I may ask where is Mrs. Stein?"

"She's in the tea room, down the hall, but..Wait where are you going?"

The two said a quick appology for entering without permission, before Basil threw a sentence over his shoulder to the house keeper.

"Miss, please call Mouseland yard. Mrs. Stein is in mortal danger!"

Basil and Dawson ran down the hallway and into a furnished room, where a middle aged woman in a simple gown sat drinking tea on a coushined chair. Surprised by their entrance she nearly dropped the cup.

"Mr. Basil. Dr. Dawson. May I ask what you two are doing here? Did you find out who's sending me these horrible letters?" The detective gently grasped the woman's shoulders.

"Mrs. Stein you have to get out of here. Mr-"

BAM!

Mrs. Stein screamed as a gunshot sounded in the entrance way. The three mice turned to see a young man of 20 holding a pistol. He was tall with a slender build. His brown eyes were dark and angry underneath his brows.

"This is no concern of yours detective. I suggest you leave. Now."

"Mr. Chang I know you're angry about what happened with your father's trial, but this doesn't mean you should take it out on the Judge's wife."

The young man shot another bullet, shattering a ming vase by the fireplace. Again the woman screamed.

"Don't you dare tell me how the bloody trial went. I saw her husband being paid by my father's murdrer! He bribed him to let him go! She also knew of it and didn't say anything. She's just as responsible as her husband!!"

Dawson reached in his coat for his revolver, but stopped when the young man aimed the pistol at him.

"I wouldn't do that Doctor...Not unless you want to die."

"Mr. Chang...I'm sorry that I didn't say anything...My husband refused me to...But you also must understand we too were being threatened by Mr. Jones..We had no choice. I know what I say might not mean anything, but would your father be happy of what you've become when you cook such wonderful food?" Said the middle aged woman sympatheticly.

The young man blinked in surprise. For the past five years he had been angry and thirsty for revenge. But now when he had finally reached what he wanted to do, he only felt empty inside. Anger then surged through his veins, he turned around to flee from the room, just as Mouseland Yard burst in. The group arrested the young man, and was charged with attempted murder and murder of Isaac Jones, the murderer of his father.

0000000000000

Later that morning at Baker Street. Basil sat in his favorite red chair, smoking his pipe and staring into the flames deep in thought. His mind had wandered back to the events that happened a few hours earlier. It seemed too easy, that the young man gave up his years of revenge. It also seemed that he was also somewhat happy being arrested.

'There's something else going on here.' The detective thought. 'Something that is more then meets the eye, but I can't put my finger on it.'

00000000000

Upstairs Saori read the letter she recieved from one of Ratigan's goons. The first part of the plan had gone well. Ian had been arrested, and Basil figured out the case just as quickly as Ratigan predicted. Now it was up to her to hold out her part of the deal.

Quickly she burned the letter with the oil lamp by her bed and placed it in the trash can. She watched the last remaining embers die down as she continued to remake the bed.

00000000000

In the Tower of London, Ian Chang paced his cell. He was glad that he didn't kill the woman, yet at the same he felt angry that he didn't do it. All those years of plotting and he didn't have the guts to get his revenge. He then remembered what his father told him, the day he died.

" _Son. In times of our lives; death cannot be revenged nor stopped, but more likely accepted. You may not understand it now but someday you will. And when you do; you must grasp it and never forget."_

Ian rummaged in his shirt and produced a small pistol. In a hoarse voice he whispered halfly to himself and halfly to no one.

"I understand what you've said dad...I understand those words of wisdom. And no matter where I go..I will not forget."

From outside the tower the gaurd on duty jolted awake from the sound of a pistol being fired.

Like it? Hate it? YES I'M ON A ROLL. No more writers block. Well maybe cause I don't really have to wory about tests for a few weeks or so. I don't know. Please R&R.

Haha..ano ne...Sorry if it was kinda serious...I don't know what's wrong with me.

Adventures of Gothkitty.

Gothkitty: Well everyone we're at chapter 7. Wow. Where's Ratigan you ask? Well..I don't know since I had to hide from him, because he kinda went on a rampage, I guess he was teased as a child so he's suffering from childhood trauma. At least it's better then being dropped on your head.

Basil: Your story is turning into a drama...

Gothkitty: I know...'sobs' Hopefully it'll turn out okay.

Ratigan: 'passes by reading Gothkitty's Japanese text book.' Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Ratigan desu. Dozo yoroshiku. Senkoo wa bungaku desu.

A/N: He said hello. my name is Ratigan nice to meet you. My major is literature.

Gothkitty: Wow...He must be bored...

Dawson: Excuse me..But what does baka chibi neko mean?

Gothkitty: stupid small ca-....'vein pops on her head' Oh he's just asking for it isn't he?! 'grabs kendo stick and smiles sweetly' Oh Professor James Ratigan. Can you help me with an art question please?

In the background you can hear fighting'

Dawson: Er...Do you think we should stop them Basil?

Basil: Hmm...To take on a mountain lion is like asking for a painful death. In otherwords..Let's just leave them to fight this out. Besides it's high time that fiend gets what he deserves.


	8. Suspicions Arise

Sorry. I made a tiny misprint. The last chapter was chapter 7, and I said it was chapter 6..Sorry. And to Mouse Avenger, neko means cat.

Current music line up: Denwa shite Darling (adventures of the mini-goddess), Another World (Gackt), Rage your dreams (move), and Nee ( Aya Matsuura)

Life of a Spy

Chapter 8: Suspicions arise

Hikaru had traveled through the dank hallway for nearly 20 minutes and shivered slightly, wishing she had brought the cloak with her. Soon a small stream of ligh was seen and voices were heard on the otherside of the tunnel. Quietly she made her way towards the small hole that the light was coming through and peeked inside.

After her viision cleared she saw that the room was richly furnished. Deep red curtains lined the walls, expensive chairs and table made of mahogany wood sat in the middle of the large area and a bed with white sheets and wine colored comforter was at one side, that sat upon a elegent black chinese style rug. In other words this was Ratigan's room.

(a/n: Haha...I'm sorry, but I would think the guy had expensive taste for furnishings.)

The Napoleon of Crime's large, towering figure came in to view as he stood by the expensive table with a happy look on his face. She also noticed both Cyric and James were there.

"Excellent...The plan is now set in motion. Tonight we rob the London Bank...Hehehe..That'll get that second rate detective's attention! He'll never suspect a thing, until it's too late. Oh revenge will be sweet."

Gleefully he rubbed his hands together. Cyric coughed softly,

"Sir if you don't need us anymore, can we leave?"

"Yes, yes of course. The two of you will be here tonight, doing your job of watching Hiragawa's 'adorible' little cousin. And if I find out that the two of you are devising a plan to escape, you'll know what will happen." Said the Professor in a slightly dangerous tone.

The two bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

000000000000

From behind the wall Hikaru grinned and ran back to her cell, eager to show the pirate and gypsy her new discovery.

0000000000

After leaving the Napoleon of Crime's room the two friends made their way to the dungeons, with James seething and muttering dark things under his breath.

"Smug rat, thinks he can threaten a pirate captain. If I still had my pistol I'd have done away with him a long time ago.."

"You mean ex-captain" reminded Cyric in a optomistic tone. James glared at his friend.

"You're not making my blood pressure any better mate. " Cyric grinned, while James looked like he was going to slug the gypsy.

"Ah I give up. Can't tell if you're messing with my head or if you're enjoying my pain. Wait a minute. Where are you going? You're not going to leave me alone with a pyromaniac delinquent all day are you?" Asked the pirate as Cyric began to walk towards the drain grid.

"Of course not. If I did she'd have hog tied you to the cell bars before you could finish singing 'God Save the Queen'. I'm just going to give Hikaru's letter to Saori. It shouldn't take me more then a few hours."

James grinned, and Cyric decended into the drain.

"Make sure you tell her how you feel!" The gypsy gave the pirate a look before closing the grid with a snap.

0000000000000

Saori, Dawson and Basil walked through the market area of London. Mrs. Judson had sent out the spy to do some grocery shopping, since she had to leave that day for Sussex to visit a sick relative and wouldn't be returning until the following week. Dawson and Basil, however were on a mission to find a birthday gift for Oliva Flaversham.

After the the incident with the doll, Dawson steered away from the idea of buying the precocious child one, and was clear out of ideas; as well as Basil. And since the spy was going out Dawson thought of the idea of asking her to go shopping with them in order to get a girl's opinion on a gift.

"So what is Olivia like?" Asked Saori as she inspected a apple slice from a fruit cart.

"She's a very sweet child. Brave when need be, and out going." Replied Dawson. Basil grinned.

"And don't forget a high sense of curiosity. As I recall Ms. Flaversham almost got us killed in that toy shop."

Saori nearly dropped the apple piece she was handing to the cart owner. She knew the girl's name sounded familar.

When Ratigan held Hiram Flaversham hostage, she felt sorry for the inventor and brought him a snack the night before the Jubilee.

"She sounds like a handful."

Basil laughed. "Indeed she is. But she's a good girl."

Saori was about to pay for the apple piece when a cloaked figure bumped into her, snatching the purse out her hands and bolting into the crowded street.

"Hey my purse! Come back here!"

Forgetting her role as a housemaid she ran after the culprit in hot pursuit leaving the two friends in slight shock. Basil who was first to recover, shook his head and chuckled. The doctor was slightly taken back by his friend's action.

"Basil I don't see what's so funny about this. Ms. Fitzpatrick's purse has just been stolen and we're letting her go after the fiend alone." The detective smilled.

"Ah but you forget my dear Dawson. She's martial artist and if I'm correct, a highly skilled one at that. We better track her down, before the fiend gets more then a black eye."

000000000000

"Stop! Give me back my purse you jerk!"

Saori tiredlessly ran after the pickpocket shouting at him to stop, mud was now splattered on the hem of her skirt from running through puddles. She chased him into a secluded part of the market and lost him in the maze of buildings. Soundlessly she slowly walked through an alley way and strained her ears for a sound of footsteps. And without warning she was grabbed from behind.

Out of sheer reflex the slammed her elbow into her attacker's gut and flipped him over her back, earning a groan from the now winded mouse. Saori immediately snatched her purse out of the mouse's hands and yanked the hood off of it's head to reveal Cyric who had a mixture of pain and humor on his face. Saori's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh my god. Cyric you..You!" The gypsy burst out laughing, all the while clutching his stomach.

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face. You were so determined to track me down! I can't believe you fell for it!" Cyric continued to laugh as he tried to stand up. Saori angrily smacked him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you did that. You damn baka yaro!"

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. It could've been worse. I could've gone to Baker Street and recite bad poetry under your window sill. Anyway...Hikaru says 'hi', and here is one of your weekly letters."

Cyric handed the spy the letter. Opening it she read it to herself and giggled slightly, all anger forgotten.

"I see that Hikaru's going to be the death of the rat. I just hope she doesn't go too far...I mean in making him upset."

"Don't worry...James and I will make sure she doesn't" Said the gypsy reasuringly. Saori snorted.

"Sure...The last time that happened she mangaed to lure you guys into the wine cellar."

Cyric put on a look of mock defense.

" It wasn't our fault! She's just too fast."

Saori raised an eyebrow. "Says the 19 year old who is blaming it on a 10 year old."

Cyric rolled his eyes.

"The Professor, is planning to break into the London Bank tonight. Lucky for James and I we're staying behind to watch Hikaru. The rat's hoping that this would attract the detective's attention."

"And if it doesn't?"

" I'm guessing he'll do some other meaningless crime. I think his mind is not there as it used to be." Mused the gypsy.

"His mind always wasn't there. That's why people thinks he's psycho." Said Saori in a matter of fact type of voice.

Cyric laughed softly, his expression warm.

"Saori...You don't have to do this you know? It's not too late for us to leave. You, me, Hikaru and James. We can leave tonight and live somewhere else."

She gave him a look of slight frustration.

"Cy-."

"No. Listen. If we leave and disappear, he wouldn't be able to find us. We would be able to live our lives without fear." He gently grasped her shoulders.

"For how long? Cyric he has connections probably all over the world, where would we be safe? I don't want us to run in fear all our lives." Said the spy with a tinge of sadness in her voice. The gypsy hugged her in reasurance.

" I know...I just can't stand seeing you sad anymore. This job is eating you up inside..And don't try to deny it. Hikaru told me so.."

The spy laughed slightly. Her cousin had a knack for understanding people's feelings. She returned the hug.

Cyric remembered James's words and took a deep breath. Once again he grasped the girl by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Saori..."

"Yes?" The gypsy began to blush.

"There's something I gotta tell you.."

She nodded in response. Cyric took another deep breath.

"I lo-"

"Ms. Fitzpatrick!"

Cyric nearly jumped out of his skin. Thinking of a good excuse he ruffled her hair, said 'see you later' and took off into alleyway. Basil and Dawson entered the small area to find the spy staring into space with a look of confusion on her face.

"My dear are you alright?" Saori noticed Dawson, who had a hand on her shoulder. Smiling she nodded.

"I'm fine. I got my purse back. Sorry if I worried you two, but I don't think that pickpocket will be hurting anyone for a long time..Um..Why don't we finish the groceries later and find Oliva her gift. Okay?"

Quickly she walked out of the area, leaving Dawson wondering if he had said something wrong. Basil on the other hand took her quick reply into thought. The girl was acting very peculiar, as if she were hiding something important. The detective remembered the crime that had happened earlier that morning. Some how the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. And it seemed that the young house maid was somehow connected with Mr. Ian Chang's crime.

000000000

At a local pub near the docks Cyric sipped a mug of rum. He was angry with himself that he couldn't tell her. He knew already that she liked him, but he wanted to hear it for himself. A figure sat infront of him.

The heafty female mouse who's husband ran the bar gave the gypsy a odd look.

(A/N: you know the female mouse who gave Basil and Dawson the drugged drinks? Yep.)

"Hey Ric you look like a mouse who just lost everything he had. What's bugging you love?"

Cyric looked up from his mug.

"Hey Heather....I'm just loathing in self pity, don't mind me.....I'm trying to find a way to tell Saori how I feel about her...yet I'm just to nervous to tell her...Then there's the issue of you know who finding out and making our lives more miserable."

Heather grimiced slightly.

"Well love...I can tell you one thing. We women like poetry...(A/N: I don't care what people say about that being a sterotypical thing. If the guy I liked recited poetry to me, heck I'd be happy.).I've met the girl and she seems like a sweet person. .As for you know who I wouldn't dare give information..You know more about him then me...And careful with that rum. You're still a minor and I don't want you making a mess in my bar, you hear me?"

Cyric raised a hand slightly.

"Loud and clear."

"Good. You take care of yourself and those two girls now." The bar maid patted the gypsy on the shoulder and went back to the bar counter to retrieve more drinks for the other customers.

Cyric began to feel the bitterness cut into his tastebuds, as well as the affects of the alcohol and set the mug down. Placing a few coins on the table he put his cloak around him and left the bar.

Like it hate it? Yes...It's kinda becoming a drama...Which is scaring me. I'm falling asleep at the keyboard...ZZZZZ. Tell me what you think. Please R&R

Adventures of Gothkitty

Ratigan: 'Sitting on the couch with a ice pack on his head.' I will get you for this...

Gothkitty: Why are you mad? You're the one that started it. Which reminds me. Someone else is sharing the name 'The Napoleon of Crime."

Ratigan: Who?

Gothkitty: Macavity...A cat..Here read the poem. 'hands him the 'T.S Elliot's book for practical cats.'

Ratigan: So?

Gothkitty: 'Shrugs' Don't know I thought you'd be interested. Oh and by the way...Macavity could probably give you a run for your money. Literally. Ja. 'hums a tune and walks out of the room.'

Ratigan: Hmm...'starts to read the poem.'

Gothkitty: And knowing him ladies and gents, he'll watch the video. Hmmm...Isn't literature fun? 


	9. The visitor

Okay....I know James's past is in more depth then the other made up characters so..I'll say the other's character's past...except Cyric's. BWAHAHAHA! Sorry but I have ideas for a sequel for that part. 'grins evilly'. I've now relised..Making dates so it'll ALL fit is difficult...Man I have a head ache...damn you math..damn you....And just to let you know...I kinda suck at Shakespearean language... I'm now listening to the song coconut from Sprung Monkey. You know the one with the lime and the coconut? Yeah. That one.

First of all Saori is the youngest of her family. But this is kinda more about her family's past.

Her father's family; mainly his mother (Hitomi), father (Akito), and two younger sisters (Akane and Megumi) left Japan during the height and chaos of the Bakamatsu (I'm guessing is 1865), (with much protest by the other members of the family mainly his mother's side.). Saori's father was in his early teens at the time (14). The family was sneaked out of Japan (because her grandfather refused to let his only son (Kentaro) die in a war) by a merchant ship and made a new life in England.

Another reason why is that Akito's family was known to be famous blacksmiths and had created swords for previous wars. By the time the Bakamatsu was in it's height Akito vowed to give up swordmaking (because his older brother who was in the war died by a sword he made) and decided to become a potter. So that's another reason why he moved his family to England.

(A/N: Sorry if it's a little confusing.)

A few years later Saori's father met her mother (Cathleen Fitzpatrick) a young Irish girl who's father was once part of the British army.

The two became fast friends and started dating. (Much to the disgretion of the girl's father). A few years later they married (1871) and had their first child Aidan. Much later they had Saori (1881). But before that between the time of Aidan and Saori's birth, Megumi the older sister returned to Japan, met and married a young blacksmith named Hiroshi. They had a baby girl named Rae who is three years older then Saori.

Hikaru is an only child and daughter to Akane. Her father was a early retired member of Mouseland yard and became a journalist for the local paper. Her mother became a housewife. Hikaru found her love for pyromania when playing in Akito's pottery studio and accidently poured some chemicals into the fire. And if any one asks..Her biggest wish for a gift is a flamethrower. Bwahaha.

Okay...I'll give you a small preview of Cyric's past. But only a peek.

Cyric was born into a the world and culture of the Irish Romany gypsys. He never knew his father and was brought up by his mother and other members of the gypsy clan. His mother (Nadja) weaved and sold rugs and clothes, and was good friends with Saori's family. Before she died she asked that Cyric stay with the Hiragawa's, since there was so much prejudice towards the gypsies at the time. The first few months after his mother died Cyric became depressed, and to get him out of his depresion, Kentaro taught him Kenjitsu in order for Cyric to become stronger. His interest in the parinormal came into play when he snuck into the Tower of London to see if the rumors of the two prince's ghosts were real. He found out more then he bargined for and ran home screaming. He was 10 at the time. (A/N: hehehehehe)

Life of a Spy

Chapter 9: The visitor

James reached Hikaru's cell and opened the door. Seeing the lump on the bed he gently shook it.

"Hey kid wake up. I brought you some lunch....Hey. Kid you up? You better not be playing possum again.."

Worried that something was wrong he lifted the cloak and went wide eyed. The kid wasn't there.

"Shit! Oh this isn't good..Where the heck could she have gone? "

His question was answered as a stone from the floor gave way, revealing a hidden staircase. Once the stone stopped a small black and red streaked head popped into view.

Hikaru grinned up at James.

"Hi." The pirate was flabbergasted.

"How did you get in there?"

Hikaru shrugged. "It was an accident?"

The pirate raised an eyebrow.

"An accidnet eh?"

a pause follwed.

"Ehehe..Okay it was sort of an accident. You see that stone on the wall that's moved inside? I kinda got mad and kicked it. So it caved in and the staircase appeared. And guess what? It leads right to the rat's room. Wanna see?" Asked Hikaru with a eager look on her face.

"Um..Maybe later..I brought you lunch."

Hikaru crawled out of the hole and the stone returned to it's normal spot. Happily the pyromaniac child climbed onto the cot and took the sandwich from the plate.

"Where's Cyric?"

James grinned.

"He went to deliver your letter. Let's cross our fingers and hope he confesses."

"Hai. But what if the rat finds out?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

" If the plan goes right he'll be too preoccupied." Said the pirate.

Hikaru finished the last of her sandwich and grinned.

"Hai! Demo I'm kind of worried that if his plan goes well and he gets rid of Basil-san then takes over England it will all go to hell." James nodded in agreement.

"You're right kid. But we don't have a choice in that matter I'm afraid..."

Hikaru's ears lowered sadly. James coughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. Now..Why don't you show me what you've found?"

The girl immediately perked up, jumped off the cot and pushed the stone on the wall inwards. The floor stone gave way and Hikaru grabbed the pirate's hand and literally dragged him towards the stair case.

"Haiyaku! Haiyaku!"

James smiled and allowed himself to be dragged down into the dank passage way.

000000000000

Saori, Basil and Dawson returned to Baker Street sopping wet from the heavy rain that fell a few minutes ago. They had managed to buy the groceries and find a gift for Olivia; a Basset Hound stuffed animal.

The three went upstairs and into their respective rooms to change out of their wet things. Saori entered her room and closed the door. Changing into a pair of dry clothes she heard a rapping sound on the window.

Opening it, she popped her head out.

"What beauty has thy heavens sent me. For she is an angel and is as fair as the moon and as radiant as the sun."

Saori looked down to see Cyric grinning up at her.

"Cyric what are you doing here?"

The gypsy either didn't hear her question or didn't care as he started to climb the drain pipe.

"Thine angel speaks. O speak again fair maid. For thy voice is like ringing of a sweet song."

Cyric crawled through the window and stood before a very shocked Saori, who was also really concerned.

" C-Cyric..Are you okay? Are you drunk or something?"

The gypsy grabbed her into an embrace. Saori turned bright red and noticed the sweet scent of rum on his shirt. He was definately not in his right mind at the moment.

"O-Oi this isn't funny. Y-you're drunk..So why don't you let go of me and si-"

Cyric cupped her face with his hand and looked into her eyes.

"If I'd dare steal a kiss from thine lips, I'd be the envy of man."

With that he kissed her fully on the lips. The spy went wide eye and blushed darker. Too shocked to do anything she stayed like that, until Cyric let go of her and bowed elegantly.

" Thou angel has capture thine heart. This unworthy soul of a man who basks in the light of thy moon's envy thanks you. Adieu. Adieu sweet and pure maid. For thine kiss will never be forgotten."

Cyric then leaped out of the window, slid down the drain pipe, and disppeared down the street.

Saori's legs gave way from under her and she stared at the window where the gypsy left. Her face still bright red.

"W-what the hell was that about."

She didn't have the chance to think more of the subject, since the door bell rang from downstairs. Half dazed she exited her room and raced downstairs to open the front door.

Outside was a elderly woman with long pepper and salt colored hair, that was held up in a loose bun; and wore a simple mauve colored dress. The woman held a long object wrapped in a old strip of cloth. She smiled kindly at the young mouse.

"Hello..If I may ask is Mr. Basil of Baker Street in?"

Saori smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is. Please come inside, make yourself comfortable and I'll let him know. Would you like a cup of tea? Ma'am? Is something wrong?" Asked the spy curiously. The elderly woman blushed in embarassment.

"Oh I'm sorry, my dear...It's just that you remind me of a little girl I knew a while back., and no tea for me please." Said the elderly woman as she took a seat on the couch.

Just then Basil walked into room straightening his ascot/tie. (A/N: I think it's an ascot. Not sure)

Saori excused herself and returned to the kitchen.

The elderly woman immediately stood up and walked up to the detective, with a look of urgency on her face.

"Mr. Basil. My name is Tabitha Lancer, and I'm in desperate need of your assitance."

Basil was taken aback by the woman's urgency. His deducing skills immediately kicked into gear as he looked at the elderly woman.

"If I may say, you've recently arrived from the market district, not too far from here. And that you traveled a great distance before that."

Tabitha stared wide eyed at the detective.

"How on earth did you know that?" Basil grinned.

"Your dress's sleeves are smudged with baking flour that has already been baked, and your skirt hem shows the tell tale sign of gravel bits and mud."

"You're right. I did pass through the market district to get here, and I knew after reading about the cases you and your associate have solved you'd be able to help me. Have you heard of the Japanese family that was slaughtered five years ago?" Asked Tabitha.

Basil nodded grimly, and took a seat in his red chair.

"I have..Mouseland Yard said that no evidence was found, so they had to leave the case as a mass suicide. The reports said that the three children were never found, and the adults died of slashes to the head, neck, stomach and chest. One of the children was the daughter of one of Mouseland Yard's best..But if I may ask, what relation did you have with them?"

Tabitha took out a hankerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes.

" I was their neighbor Mr. Basil. They were the kindest people ever..Poor things. They didn't deserve such a horrible fate." Her voice shook as she continued.

"The reason why I'm here, is that I want you to take the case. It was Mr. Hiragawa's last wish. For his child's future..."

"His last wish? But when Mouseland Yard arrived the family was dead." Said Basil, who looked at the woman a tad suspiciously.

"I was the one who made the call for Mouseland Yard...I-I didn't know what happened...Until I went over..When I arrived at their front door it was wide open, curiosity got the better of me, and I entered...Then that's when I saw the horror of what became of that poor family...Mr. Basil the image has never left my mind for the past five years! There was so much blood, Gods so much of it!! Mr. Hiragawa, his wife, his sister and his father all dead...I noticed that the children were missing, and feared the worst for them. When I was about to leave Mr. Hiragawa moved slowly and lifted his head.

I rushed over to help him up and asked what happened..He told me that they must never find the children nor get ahold of this container. I asked him what it was, but he was already dead. When Mouseland yard arrived they searched for the chldren, but they only found a small hair ribbon....Months went by and no family members arrived to take care of the belongings, so I kept them in my home, just incase the children came back."

Tabitha broke down sobbing and wiped her eyes with the hankerchief.

The detective stood from his chair and patted the woman on the shoulder reasurringly.

"Don't worry Ms. Lancer..I will look into the case..But first may I see that container?"

"Yes of course"

The elderly woman handed him the small tube and he twisted it open. Inside was a scroll of yellowed partchment paper. Unrolling it he noticed it was in Japanese and began to read it. Basil raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This paper has directions on making a sword..Is this what the murderers were after?"

Tabitha nodded sadly. Her hands began to ring together.

"I didn't know what it was, but I guessed it was awfully important. You see Mr. Hiragawa's father's family were, or I'm guessing still are famous blacksmiths in Japan. I don't know the detail of why his father gave up the occupation, but it was because his uncle died in the Ba..I can't pronounce it.."

"Bakamatsu?"

" Yes that's it."

The spy knocked on the kitchen door and popped her head out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost noon and I'm making lunch now..Cheese sandwiches and vegetable soup..Is that alright?"

Basil nodded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Ms. Fitzpatrick."

The spy smiled and went back into the kitchen.

Tabitha gave the detective a odd look.

"Mr. Basil..May I ask...What is that girl's name?"

" Cathleen Fitzpatrick. She's a live in maid that started working for me about a month ago. Why do you ask?" Questioned the detective curiously.

"It's nothing really...Maybe if I gave you this it'll explain more."

The elderly woman rummaged through her purse and handed the detective a old photograph.

Basil's eyes widedned. The picture was of three children. Two girls and a boy. The eldest girl was the splitting image of Fitzpatrick as if she were a child.

"This is.."

"Yes. The three children. The eldest girl's name was Saori Hiragawa. Sweetest child you'd meet....Her mother's name was also Cathleen Fitzpatrick...The same as your maid...It's funny. When I saw her earlier, I thought I was seeing a ghost. Even if it was Saori I doubt she'd recognise me..." Said Tabitha softly.

"A ghost indeed." Commented Basil off handedly, who 's eyes fell to the kitchen door.

Inside the kitchen Saori started to cut the vegetables for the soup. Her mind drifted back to what happened earlier.

"Why can't I stop thinking about that...He was drunk and was obviously not in his right mind..I mean it wasn't even a real kiss if he was like that...Right..Yeah..that had to be it."

She filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil.

"But then he could've really been sober and was confessing...Nah! It would've been nice though...Baka Saori..What the heck are you thinking..."

Chop

"Maybe he wasn't kidding..."

chop chop chop

The spy's face darkened.

"Or maybe he was screwing with my head? Kuso! That low down, no good baka yaro!..Cyric no baka! Bakabakabaka!!!...Oh Cyric just you wait, I'll get you back for screwing with my head. Ohohohoho...'poses' Just you wait..YOU'LL KNOW THE MEANIN OF HELL WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!. Eh? Shitmatta the pot!!!!"

Saori grabbed the over boiling pot and dropped it when the hot metal burned her hands.

CRASH!

AH! KUSO!!!!!

LOL! Sorry about this chapter..I couldn't help it...hehehehehe. Please R&R.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Last time on AoG Ratigan looked in on the poem 'Macavity the Mystery Cat'

Ratigan: 'on the computer looking at CATS fansites/ reading CATS fanfiction' Hmmm...Interesting...'click' It's a Broadway play...hmmm....Maybe I should go to New York and visit this Macavity...

1 hour later.

Ratigan is at the Honolulu Airport, walks to ticket booth.

Ratigan: Yes I'd like one ticket to New York please. On your earliest flight.

lady behind desk: 'has a disturbed look on' That'll be 10:15 sir...Um..It seems that you haven't made a reservation..

Ratigan: 'smiles suavely' That won't be a problem. 'lays a wad of money on the desk' Will that cover the amount?

lady: Yes it will..Thank you..Enjoy your flight...

Meanwhile..

Gothkitty: Has anybody seen Ratigan?

Basil: No...Why?

Gothkitty: Cause I just went to the bank and found that my checking account has been cleared out..and when I asked who took the money the clerk said it was a six and a half foot rat..

Dawson: I believe he went to New York.

Gothkitty: WHAT?! Wait...Why?

Dawson: He was looking at these websites that had people dressed up like cats and...

Gothkitty: THAT BAKA! Dang..I think I should have explained to him before hand that it's just a fictional character and nothing more..I wonder if he even knows that CATS has been out of show for a few years? Well then...Too New York...

Please R&R. Domo Arigatou.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'll continue with The Adventures of Gothkitty, due to the fact that it could be a possible violation to get my account terminated..But I will finsh this segment in the next chap.. 


	10. alcohol is evil

Life of a Spy

Chapter 10: alcohol is evil..

Back at the lair Cyric sneezed and woke up. Immediately he jumped off the cot he was lying on and began to panic.

"Oh crap. Where the hell am I? W-wait a sec..I'm back at the lair..When the hell did I get back?"

He immediately regretted standing up as a pounding headache and nausea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ow..What the hell happened..."

"Welcome to the land of the living Sleeping Beauty."

The gypsy turned around to see James leaning against the cell's bars with Hikaru peaking from behind him.

"What happened?"

The pirate looked surprised.

"You don't remember what happened?"

Cyric laid back down and put a hand over his eyes.

"Do I want to know?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Lets just say you had one too many and did the impossible...You don't remember do you?"

"Remember that I have a pounding headache? I remember giving Saori the letter..I tried to confess, but the detective showed up before I could..He didn't see me so don't worry..Ah..I got sad/ pissed at myself went to the pub by the docks and had a mug of rum..The rest is kind of blurry...Wait a minute...I remember..I went to Baker Street..and.."

The gypsy bolted up and went wide eyed. James grinned.

"Oh crap..Oh...Damn the hells to alcohol!! She is going to kill me! Knowing her and knowing me she probably took it as a joke!"

James patted Cyric on the shoulder.

"Don't worry mate...Atleast you did tell her in..some way of confession..."

"From what I told you and....Wait...What exactly happened when you found me?"

The pirate put on a chesire cat like smile and chuckled.

"Well let's see..It's nearly seven at night now...Around two Hikaru and I got worried that something happened to you..So I went around town and asked if they saw a mouse wearing a dark cloak...Then I found you lying in a alley way singing 'The Parting Glass' in a voice that could've raised the dead....

'Flashback'

James walked through the back alleyways. He felt slightly uncomfortable being around the high classed memebers of society, who were on outings with family or shopping. His clothes also didn't help him. He was dressed in a old long sleeved shirt, dark maroon slacks and soft brown leather boots.

The pirate forced himself to ignore his uneasyness and asked a few of the outers. None had seen such a mouse. No sooner did he ask the last person, when loud, slurred singing came from behind a bunch of human crates.

James looked around the large boxes of wood and was greeted with the sight of Cyric siting against the wall singing his heart out.

Oh, all the money that 'ere I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that 'ere I did  
alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
to memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass,  
good night and joy be with you all!

The pirate stared incrediously at the young gypsy.

"What in the name all things holy happened to you?!"

Cyric looked up and grinned, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"What're yoush talking about James? I'm fiiiine....Hehehe....I went to shee Shaori a while back...I told her and kissed her. Hehehe you owe me Mr. Pink elephant...What do you mean you don't exshisht?! You're standing right there..." Demanded the gypsy who began to grope at the air infront of him.

James meanwhile seemed slightly freaked out by the younger mouse's manner. Sighing he walked over to his friend and put the mouse's arm over his shoulder to brace the gypsy.

"Okay mate, you're obviously smashed beyond comprehension, so I'm taking you back to the lair."

"Whatsh? Already? James why don't you shing with me? Oh, all the money that 'ere I spe-" James smacked the youner mouse over the head with his free paw.

"If you sing as much as one more syllable I'm going to punch you. Savvy?" The gypsy giggled at this.

"Aww comeon..My shinging ain't that bad...Jush one shong?" Begged a drunk Cyric.

"No."

Cyric was about to say something when the affects of the alcohol took over his brain, rendering him unconcious.

The pirate groan in anguish.

"Great...Just great. You're lucky you're so light mate!" With that James slung the gypsy over his shoulder and hopped into a open drain.

End of Flashback

Cyric turned bright red with embarassment.

"I see....James, remind me never ever to drink anything with alchohal in it...Okay?"

"Ahem."

A figure then appeared out of the gloom of the dungeon. Ratigan walked towards the trio, with a unhappy look.

"Your little girlfriend has just sent me a note saying that that idiot detective re-opened your and that little imp's case!"

"He what?" Said Cyric shocked. "Wait a sec. Girlfriend? Saori isn't my girlfriend."

Ratigan grinned smuggly.

"From what I've heard you made a fool of yourself, by barging into her room...She probably thinks of you as a idiotic moron by now." Cyric's features darkened.

"How did you know that? How far have you've been spying on her?!"

Ratigan seemed unfased by the mouse's sudden personality change.

"Far enough to know that she isn't an idiot to not follow directions." Cyric clenched his paws into fists.

"You sick-" James placed a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Have I hit a nerve Durril?"Asked The Napoleon of Crime mockingly. The gypsy's paws clenched harder until he felt warm blood flow from his palm.

"No? Then I bid the three of you goodnight...."

Ratigan walked back up the dim hallway, all the while smirking to himself. After the criminal master mind was fully out of the dungeon, Cyric yanked his shoulder away from the pirate's grasp and angrily stalked up the passage way.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Asked James, worried about his friend's attitude.

"I'm going to apologize. And mangle whoever is giving the rat his information! And don't you dare tell about the consequences! I'll be back in a few hours."

Hikaru, who was still hiding behind James looked at the gypsy's retreating figure worriedly. James placed a gentle hand on her head

"It'll be alright. He just needs to blow off some steam."

Adventures of Gothkitty

A/N: Dear minna. I have decided to make the adventures of gothkitty in regular format, so I don't have my site terminated. I have no idea how many warnings you get, but to be on the safe side this is what's going to happen. Sorry for the inconvinience.

New York

Ratigan got off the taxi infront of the theater that CATS played.

A/N: Dear minna...Unfortunately I have never been to that theater in New York...So forgive me if it's not correct.

The Napoleon of Crime walks in and towards the front desk. The desk clerk nearly fainted at the sight of a 6 and a half foot rat walking towards her.

"May I help you sir?" Ask the scared desk lady.

The rat smiled.

"Yes. I would like to talk to Mr. Macavity."

The woman behind the desk gave him a perturbed look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I-"

Ratigan was immediately grabbed by the tail, causing him to be dragged backwards.

"I'm sorry miss. He's uh...My imaginary friend. Yeah..That's it..Hehe..'whispers' He kinda has a early alzimers disease..Sad ne? Sorry for the trouble."

"What are you doing?!" Demanded Ratigan as he was being dragged out of the theater.

"Okay first of all I didn't explain to you that Macavity is a fictional book character. Secondly the charater Macavity is played by various different guys in furry leotard suits and wigs! Thirdly I thought you'd have figured that out, since your the freaken criminal genius!! And finally! You are going to pay back all the money that you took out of my bank account. Okay?"

Ratigan tugged his tail back and stared down at her.

"And if I don't?"

The little cat girl only gave him a wide grin. In more terms a wide evil grin.

"AWWW IT'S SOOO CUTE! I want a puppy like that..." Squealed Amber as the three girls and one large rat watched Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Gothkitty laughed as Mr. Herriman freaked out at the sight of dog hair on the window sill couch. Ratigan glared at the screen vehmenently.

Sara looked up at Ratigan who was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong rat man? Annoyed of the puppy's cuteness?" Ratigan turned a deep pink.

"For the thousandth time! I am _NOT_ a rat!!" Sara raised a eyebrow.

"But your name has rat in it..." Ratigan clenched his hands as if he was going to strangle her.

"Ahem." Gothkitty cleared her throat and held up a cd.

Ratigan angrily folded his arms and glared at the tv screen. Sara on the other hand grinned.

A/N: Yeah...that's it. Amber and Sara are characters from the fic Nani aka what the beep is going on and why mondays are evil and the computer from hell. Please R&R. Hehe. The episode mentioned here is the latest one 'Who let the dogs in' I want to make a shirt with Perrito on it...if only I can find a picture..On the cd is of Ratigan singing along to the card captor sakura opening "catch you, catch me" Hehehehe.

Please R&R 


	11. Things begin to come together pt 1

Hey guys. Not much is going on...

Information non-related to the fic...I'm sooo freaken scyched about this upcoming April. Hawaii is finally having it's first ever anime con. The Kawaii-kon. I'm also going to cosplay as Sakura from card captor sakura. It's the winter uniform. 'dances around with joy'

I'm now listening to Andrew Lloyd Webber's the Phantom of the Opera. God I love that CD!! I wish we'd get more broadway plays here...Guess I'll have to wait till Dec when the movie comes out...

Later on I'll put up information about Saori's brother....That is when he's introduced. Hehehehe.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 11: Things begin to come together pt. 1

Cyric hopped off a carriage as it passed by 221 Baker Street. The gypsy kept a low profile and silently stalked to the back of the building where a large oak tree stood. Above him he heard someone sneeze slightly. Looking up be saw a mouse wearing a dark cloak; sitting on a lower branch that over looked the bedrooms.

"Well well...Who'd have thought the rat would be getting his information from a peeping tom..." Mused Cyric, who started to climb the tree.

Stealthly he used the bark's grooves to help him up, and silently hid behind the culprit.

"Don't you know spying into people's windows is a crime?"

The mouse jumped in surprise and nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on. Cyric grabbed the culprit by the back of his cloak and forcefully led him down the tree. Once on soft ground Cyric slammed the mouse against the hard bark causing the cloak's hood to faulter.

"I should have known it was you Bernard! So you're the one who's been giving Ratigan his information! Why are you spying on Saori?!"

"The professor sent me here, to make sure your little girlfriend didn't screw up and warn the detective! And of course tell him other things, that she might have 'forgotten' to say!" Said Bernard almost mockingly. Cyric's eyes narrowed.

"Then why send her at all if he doesn't trust her?! Why couldn't he have just send some assassin to capture him?! Tell me!"

Bernard narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you?"'

Without a word the gypsy produced a dagger from his belt and placed it against the mouse's ear.

"If you don't you'll loose a ear." Replied Cyric in a dangerous tone.

Bernard noticed that he wasn't kidding and stayed calm, eventhough he started to sweat bullets.

"You really don't get it do you? Have you ever wondered why he is really doing this in the first place? Why he so willingly took the three of you in?"

"He's doing this to get back at the detective over some incident." Bernard smirked.

"It's not as simple as it seems gypsy...Don't worry you'll know soon enough.."

Cyric responded to the comment by putting pressure on the knife that was pressed against Bernards ear.

"Enough with your guesses...Just tell me why he's doing this!" Growled the gypsy through gritted teeth.

Bernard's smirk dropped when he felt a small tricle of blood fall down his cheek. Immediately he began to bawl like a baby.

(A/N: What a idiotic sped. Ne? Thank you Megana. You taught me a new word...Which is kinda sad...I'm almost 20 and I don't know many bad words...ah well...Yes I'm almost 20 and I write fanfiction and watch cartoons....Geeze I need a life...)

"OW! STOP! Okay I'll tell you! Just stop you're killing me ear!!!!!!!" Bernard's voice screamed in a shrilly high pitched voice. "Th-The Professor he-he has friends from out of country..I don't know who, but they're a powerful group!!!"

"What does this have to do with Saori?" Asked Cyric non too gently. Bernard let loose a girly like scream when the knife pressed harder.

"E-everything! This group wanted something of her family's! They would've gone for her brother, but he was already dead in Afganastan before they could get to him!!!"

Inside 221 1/2 Baker street Saori looked up from washing the dishes, she swore she heard someone scream. Shrugging she continued her chore when the sound was heard again.

Saori wiped her hand on the apron she wore, took the spare key from the broom closet, grabbed a broom for protection and cautiously went outside. She shivered slightly in the cool breeze and made her way to the back of the building. Voices were immediately heard.

When she got closer she noticed two figures. The spy's eyes nearly popped out of her head, when she noticed the mouse being pressed against the tree with a knife to his ear was Bernard. Rolling her eyes she gripped the broom handle tighter and moved slowly towards the two ready to clobber the crying mouse's assalant, that is until she heard his voice.

"What are you saying? That Ratigan is friends with the Japanese mafia?!"

Saori's eyes narrowed and she grinned.

"Oh Cyric..."

Cyric froze and slowly looked behind him. He nearly peed in his pants at the sight of a very pissed off Saori weilding a broom.

"Saori...It's not what you thi- OW!!" The gypsy placed a paw on the lump that formed between his ears.

Bernard found the opportune moment to make a run for it and let loose a very high pitched girly scream when a dagger whiz passed his wounded ear.

"Damn I missed." Seethed Cyric, before he was dealted another blow, this time to the shoulder.

"Saori knock it off! Listen I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or mess with your head on purpose. I was drunk and not in my right mind! Whatever I said to you I ment truthfully!!"

The spy stopped in midswing with a look of surprise on her face.

"What?"

Cyric placed a hand on the back of his neck in embarassment. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the courage...I didn't mean for it to be like that....I'm sorry.."

Saori looked at the ground ashamed.

"No I should be the one appologising...After all the years we've known eachother I jumped to conclusions..I should have known better that you'd never joke around with such a subject." She looked up at the gypsy with a hopeful look. "So you really like me?"

Cyric gave her a look.

"Of course! Do you really think I'd have put a dagger to Bernard's ear if I didn't? Though the jerk deserves the treatment anyway..."

Saori laughed slightly and blushed. "Actually..I like you too."

Cyric grinned widely.

"Really?" She nodded shyly.

The gypsy gave a loud whoop and scooped the surprised girl, (who had dropped the broom a wihle back) into his arms and twirled her around. (A/N: Hmmm..That sounds a bit odd.)

. A moment later he gently set her down and looked into her eyes. Stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb, he leaned down and kissed her.

(A/N: GAH! I get really embarassed when I have to write these romance secnes....Can't stop grinning for some strange reason...Hopefully no one will look at me weird....)

The distant sound of Basil and Dawson talking interrrupted their moment. Saori glanced behind her for a second and gently removed herself from Cyric's embrace. He gave her a look of slight dissapointment.

"I have to go...I'll see you later on..." Said Saori, who returned the look.

Cyric nodded and bowed.

"Adieu, for another time sweet maid."

The spy giggled as he bowed again and took off into the dimmly lighted street. Sighing she picked up the broom from the ground and quietly walked back into the kitchen. From the room she heard Basil and Dawson discussing the files they recently got from Mouseland Yard.

"The files say exactly what I've told you Dawson. It may have been impossible five years ago to crack this case, but we have an advantage."

Basil produced a sheathed katana and a small wooden tube from the grandfather clock.

" Are those the items, Mrs. Lancer gave you?" Basil opened the tube and handed the scroll to Dawson.

"Indeed they are. She said they were Mr. Hiragawa's father's last sword he ever made, and the scroll is the directions to make it..The family had four children. Two of them were their own. The eldest was a boy and the youngest was a girl. The other two were a friend's and the other was Mr. Hirigawa's second youngest sister's...I say Dawson are you feeling alright? You look rather pale."

Dawson whose paws were shaking, removed his glasses.

"A son did you say?" Basil nodded slowly, a confused expression on his face.

"Did you know them Dawson?" The doctor shook his head.

"No I didn't, but while I was in Afganastan I did treat a young man with the same last name...Tell me what was the boy's name?"

Basil glanced at the files.

"...His name was Aidan." Dawson gave his friend a shocked look. "Dawson...Is there something you're not telling me?"

"As I said before I treated a young man by the name of Aidan Hirigawa...You see Basil...He was striving to be a doctor like myself...He was a bright lad, and a kind hearted one at that. One night our camp was ambushed by some of the locals who were angry at us for invading their home, most were the relatives of the people killed during the war...Anyway the boy helped many of the other soilders to safety, never thinking once of his own...The boy took a bullet to the chest and lower hip...I treated him as well as I could, unfortunately he died from his wounds...Before he died he gave me this and his address."

Dawson reached into his pocket and produced a small silver ring on a chain.

"He said if I ever returned to England, to give it to his younger sister Saori....I don't know what it's significance..But he said it was an extremely important item. After the incident with Ratigan I went to the address he gave me and found out that the family was murdered. But never in a million years would I have matched the murder to this one...."

Inside the kitchen Saori silently sobbed on floor. Her family was never notified of her brother's death, because of the incident that occured. Shakily she picked herself off the floor and went up stairs. When she reached her room she flopped herself onto the bed and curled up into a ball.

---------

"Basil? Basil!"

"Hmm? What is it Dawson?" Said Basil who's attention was on the kitchen door.

"Is anything the matter? You've been looking at the door for a while now."

The detective looked at his friend, an odd expression on his face.

"Dawson...Have you ever thought that Ms Fitzpatrick is not telling the whole truth of who she is?"

Dawson thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Not really. But now that you mention it she was acting rather odd today..."

"Yes I've noticed that too...For example, when we caught up to her after she got her purse back from that thief she seemed...How do you say..Rather nervous..As if she was hiding something. There's another thing that strikes me odd.."

"What's that?" Asked Dawson who poured himself a cold cup of tea.

"When Mrs. Lancer came by she said that Ms. Fitzpatrick reminded her a lot of Saori Hiragawa...I didn't believe her a first but then she gave me this picture."

Basil handed Dawson the old photograph.

"They look similar...Basil you're not suggesting that Ms. Fitzpatrick is taking into hiding here are you?"

"It could be a possibility Dawson....You see Saori's mother's name is the same as Ms. Fitzpatrick, and of course the girl looks exactly like the one in the photograph." Dawson placed the photo onto the tea table.

"So what you're saying is that Ms. Fitzpatrick is really Saori Hiragawa...But what about the other two children?"

"Maybe we should ask Ms. Hirigawa about that...And if possible she could probably tell us what happened the night of her family's death." Replied Basil as he stood up from his chair.

"You're not going to question the poor girl now are you?" Asked Dawson worriedly. Basil shook his head.

"Of course not. She's probably asleep by now..Maybe tomorrow. Good night Dawson." Said the detective as he walked toward's the kitchen.

The doctor smiled at his friend. "Night Basil."

Well...Another end to another chapter...Yes the plot is getting there...Slowly but getting there...Please R&R. Oh and please tell me what you think....Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! 


	12. Things begin to come together pt 2

Hey minna. Just to let you know...This chapter might be a bit long..Okay I take it back..really long...cause of the flashback. Freaking flashback....I thought about putting it into a simpler length, but it would leave too many questions...I guess...Making it long will add some drama....I hope.....Gah, let me know what you think!! ( )

Looking back on listening to the Original Cast of Phantom of the Opera...I'm highly annoyed with Carlotta's singing voice...I mean she can sing it's just that she goes soft then screechy loud...It's too bad that Phantom of the Opera was made so early...Michael Crawford's voice is soo freaken cool...It would have been excellent if he was in the movie...

Life of a Spy

Chapter 12: Things begin to come together pt. 2

Cyric walked down to Hikaru's cell, humming a small tune. James was sitting in a wooden chair reading the newspaper, and Hikaru was fast asleep. The pirate looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem in a good mood...What happened?"

Cyric grinned and took a seat on another chair.

"I confessed, again.....More likely we both confessed" James grinned and put away the paper.

"Congrats to you mate."

"Thanks." The gypsy's smiled faded slowly. "I also found out some else..."

"What is it?" Asked James, concern etched on his face.

"The person who's been spying on Saori is Bernard. But that's not the worst of it. Bernard told me, more likely I forced him to tell me that Ratigan is some how friends with the Japanese Mafia..And I'm guessing it's the same group that slaughted her family..."

James raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that the rat would be friends with the Japanese mafia...So he's knows what happened?"

"Apparently yes..Here's the really bad part..Her older brother Aidan is dead....He died in Afganistan.." James winced.

"When are you going to tell her?" The gypsy ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

" I don't know...She has to know, but..It's just..."

"You don't want her to be hurt anymore?" Asked James quietly.

"Exactly!" Said Cyric, who layed his head against the brick wall; staring at the ceiling. James put on a look of confusion.

"This has been bothering me..But..,why hasn't he done anything yet if the Yakuza is trying to get a hold of you three?"

Cyric shurgged.

"That what's worrying me...If he knows exactly what happened between now and five years ago it's a possiblitly that he promised the Yakuza something for something in return, or visa versa.."

Cyric stood from his seat frustrated.

" Ugh! I some how wish I knew if that idiot is spilling his guts to the rat!!"

James smiled inwardly. He got up from his chair and pushed a brick on the wall causing a secret passage to appear on the floor. He grinned at his friend's shocked face.

"Cat got your tounge mate?" The gypsy stared at the staircase in surprise.

"How..When did you find this?"

"Actually it was Hikaru who found it. Shall we?" Cyric nodded numbly and walked down the damp staircase.

The two made their way down the darkened passage way. The booming of voices was heared and a small line of light peeked from the tunnel's end. Cyric peaked inside and was met with the sight of Ratigan's room. Inside the Napoleon of Crime sat in a plush chair, smoking a cigarrette as Bernard jabbered away, holding a hankerchief to his wounded ear.

"Professor forgive me. I didn't mean to tell him, it just came out! I had no choice, he threatened me with his dagger and...And look what he did to me ear!!!"

Ratigan put on a face of sympathy and stood from his chair to place a arm around the mouse.

"There there Bernard... I'm sure if you explained yourself fully he'll forgive and forget...However...I'm won't"

Ratigan reached into his coat and produced a pistol. Slowly he placed it against the mouse's head and tightened his grip around the man's neck.. Bernard let out a squeal and tried to loosen himself from the rat's grasp. Without a second thought the Napoleon of Crime pulled the trigger.

Bernard's body slumped to the floor. Ratigan put on a mock look of sympathy and put the pistol back in his coat. He cleared his throat and stepped over the body.

"Phil! Simon! Get in here!"

Two rough looking mice entered the room. Phil stared at the body with a smirk.

"It seems that the gypsy has found out, thanks to our friend Bernard..And knowing the wretch he's told that pirate and the little imp...I have a job for both of you...I want you too tell James and Cyric that I'm sending them on a errand. Take them somewhere secluded and kill them...I'll deal with Hirigawa and her little cousin..."

Simon had a worried look on his face. "But sir. What about Hirigawa..Won't she be suspicous?"

Ratigan smiled a smug smile.

"Who says she has to know about it?"

Inside the passage way Cyric and James quietly exchanged dark looks. The deal had been broken, so that ment they didn't have to keep their part of it.

The spy couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, sleep wouldn't come. Though when she did, her dreams were plagued with images of her family.

Tears stained her face as she remembered what happened.

'flashback' (A/N: Or more likely the author's most hated part of writing this chapter flashback)

Akito, Akane and Kentaro returned from the pottery studio with a group of four unkempt looking mice.

Cathleen who was clearing the dishes with the help of Saori and Cyric gave her husband a questioning look. Kentaro returned the look that said 'ask questions later'. Understanding the gesture she ushered the two older children into the kitchen, followed by Akane who held Hikaru in her arms.

Akane took a seat at the table and poured herself and Cathleen a cup of tea.

"Who do you think that group is?" Ask Cathleen quietly. Akane shuddered slightly.

"I don't know...But I feel that they're not to be taken lightly..I saw the ringleader's eyes...He's killed many before in cold blood."

The irish mouse sipped her tea and cast a nervous look to the kitchen door.

"What do you suppose they want?" Akane shrugged and set her cup down.

"I don't want to know...Have you received any letters from Aidan?"

"No we haven't..I'm beginning to worry about him...He shouldn't have gone off to war in the first place...But he was convinced that if he did it would serve as good training to be a doctor....Still.."

The two women jumped when the sounds of yelling came from the livingroom.

"What in the world?..." Stated Akane who ran for the door and into the other room.

Cathleen, Saori, Cyric and Hikaru (who was being carried by Saori) ran after Akane and was met with a grisly sight.

Akito laid dead on the floor with a terrible slash to his stomach. His head was cradled in Kentaro's lap as tears fell from the younger mouse's eyes.

"Otousan!" Akane sobbed. She ran to her brother's side and gingerly touched her father's face. The warmth was rapidly fading. Anger surged through her veins. Letting out a strangled cry she lunged at the ringleader holding the bloodied katana, but was stopped by Kentaro who held her arms to her side.

"Akane don't! Don't throw your life away, think about Hikaru!" Yelled Kentaro. Akane struggeled in his grasp, bitter tears stained her face.

"He murdered him! Kentaro let me go, onegai!" Kentaro held on tighter.

"No. Otousan wouldn't want you to risk your life for his death. Akane please calm down!" Akane stopped struggling and leaned heavily against her brother; sobbing.

Kentaro placed his sister on the ground and glared at the group's leader.

"I will give you the items you want, only if you promise to leave..."

"Agreed..." Said the ringleader; Kouji slyly.

Kentaro walked over the fire place and kneeled down to remove a loose floor board. He reached inside and produced a old looking sword and a cylinder like wooden tube. Regrettably he handed them to Kouji.

Cathleen went over the the crying woman and comforted her.

The man smirked and handed the items to one of the goons that adorned a cruel looking scar over his right eye. When his back was turned to Kentaro he quickly unsheathed the katana he was wearing and slashed at the stunned mouse.

"W-what are yo-"

"Do you possibly think that we'd risk you running to Mouseland Yard and telling them who we are?" Said Kouji cruelly as he swung at Kentaro. The older mouse caught the blade with his hands and glanced over his shoulder to his wife.

"Cathleen, take Akane and the children and get out of here!"

The mousewife stood rooted to the spot.

"But..."

Kentaro struggled to stand when the blade's pressure began to cut into his palms.

"Hurry!" Kentaro yelled out before Kouji kicked him in the stomach and slashed him aross the chest..

Cathleen lifted Akane to stand and ushered the children to the kitchen door. The man with the scar unsheathed his katana and blocked their way.

Kentaro weakly grasped a chair backing. "For God's sake let them go. They have nothing to do with this!!!"

Wordlessly Kouji smirked and stabbed him through the first wound. Cathleen let out a strangled scream and fell to the ground sobbing. The ringleader motioned to his two other men who also unsheathed their katanas and walked towards the two women and the three children.

Akane grabbed a poker from the fire place and placed it infront of her.

"Stay back!"

One of the goons named Hyobe stepped forward ready to strike. Akane lunged at the mouse, wielding the poker like a dagger. She managed to stab the attacker in the shoulder before he pushed her away and slashed her in the head.

(A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY! This is supposedly a PG fic...UGH...Gothkitty no baka!! 'slams head against desk' Ow....Damn writings skills are getting out of control...I will punish myself if I've tainted your minds...Yeah..Bad Gothkitty no anime for a week!!!)

Hikaru began screaming as she clung onto Cathleen. Saori and Cyric were too stunned to react. The man with the scar approached them and raised the sword to strike down at the small child.

"Shut up ya damn brat!!!!"

Cathleen reacted fast and pushed the crying Hikaru into Saori, taking the blow across the stomach. She gasped in pain and gave the children a anxious look.

"Children, run. Please run!" She smiled weakly, a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you.." She gave a small sigh and her head slumped to the floor.

Kouji sneered and kicked her body away. He smiled coldly down at the children and brought down the katana on the shocked children. Cyric snapped out of his daze and pushed the two girls out of the way; recieving a cut to his side. Wincing, he grabbed the bloodied poker and threw it at the man with all his might.

Kouji cried out in pain as the metal rod pierced his arm. Cyric took advantage of the distraction, grabbed Saori's hand and ran through the front door, dodging attacks from the fourth mouse.

Once outside the the two older children ran as fast as they could, Saori carried a still crying Hikaru, whose cries deminished to small hiccups. Behind them the sound of running foot steps followed. Fearing that they'd be caught the two ran into a crowded street to loose their persuers.

The children continued to run, until a heavy thunderstorm forced them to take shelter in a abandonded building. Inside Cyric began to comfort the teary eyed Hikaru, while Saori sat with her back against a wall staring into space. The young gypsy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Saori stood up and walked over to one of the shattered windows. Turning around she gave her friend a confused look.

"Doushite..." The young girl's legs gave way and she fainted as the storm continued to rage outside.

'end of flashback'

(A/N: Wow..That was one long flashback...Please tell me what you think. Was it too long? I think it was too long...Sadly I'm too damn lazy to fix it...)

In reality, Saori jolted up to the sound of something knocking on her window. Quickly she wiped her tear stained face and got out of bed. She opened the window and was tackled by a child. Looking down she went wide eyed.

"Hikaru! What on earth? Not to sound mean, but why are you here?...More importantly how did you get here?!!"

Cyric and James popped their heads into view and grinned boyishly.

"Hi!"

"Cyric..James? What's going on...If Ratigan finds out..." Stated Saori quietly.

"Ratigan won't find out. Not until it's too late." Said James as he and Cyric climbed through the window.

The gypsy leaned out the window and pulled in two duffle like bags and a small backpack.

"You're packed...Wait a minute. What's going on here?!"

Cyric placed a hand on her mouth and raised a finger of the other to his own.

"Shh..Listen Ratigan has had Bernard spying on you ever since you arrived at Baker Street. The bastard's been giving him information, including personal ones..Earlier tonight when I came over I questioned Bernard and he said that Ratigan knows about the incident..Furthermore he's possibly friends with the same people who killed your and Hikaru's family!"

Saori immediately began to cry. Shocked by her sudden reaction the gypsy gently grasped her shoulder and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" Saori...What's wrong?"

"I remember...I remember what happened...How could I have forgotton...How c-" The spy silently wept into Cyric's shirt. He hugged her gently and quoxed her.

"Shhhh...It's alright..."

Saori's voice cracked slightly. "C-cyric...Aidan's dead..."

Cyric looked at her guiltily.

"I know...That bastard Bernard told me...How did you find out?" Saori looked up at Cyric sadly.

"Dr. Dawson. I over heard him and Mr. Basil talking about the case. He said that he treated a mouse with the same name as my brother..He said that the mouse died of his wounds..." The gypsy tightened his grasp on her, tears also in his eyes.

" Saori..I'm sorry about Aidan...But I'm sure he's happier where he is now, then if he was here with us...He's better off not knowing what happened..." Saori removed herself from Cyric and smiled at him; wiping an eye with a paw. (A/N: Does that sound odd to you?)

"Thanks Cyric...But what are you guys doing here?"

James smiled grimly.

"Ratigan found out that we know what he knows and planned to get rid of us and Hikaru.."

"But why Hikaru?" Asked Saori who was once again glomped by the pyro-child.

Cyric shrugged slightly.

"The phsycopath is paranoid...Anyway, we thought that it'll be safer if Hikaru stays with you, since Ratigan isn't stupid enough to barge into enemy territory.

In the mean time James and I are going to go back to the lair and pretend we didn't know anything of what Ratigan said...When the two idiots take us where ever they planned on we're going to beat them up, drop them off to Mouseland Yard, go into hiding and see if we can dig up some information as to why the Yakuza is involved with Ratigan, and what he wants with that sword...."

"Ah shimatta!" Swore the spy. "I just remembered something. Do you remember Mrs. Lancer? Our neighbor?"

Cyric nodded slowly. "What about her?"

"She came by today and gave Mr. Basil the sword and the instructions..." Cyric raised an eyebrow.

"She what? Wait a minute I thought your dad gave that guy the sword and directions." The spy shrugged.

"It must have been a fake, why else would Ratigan not turn us in already?"

"Good point" Said Cyric thoughtfully. "Too bad Mrs. Lancer didn't recognise you...It would've been nice to see her..Hehe....Remember the time when you accidently broke her prized orchids when we were playing football (soccar)." Saori gave the gypsy a mock look of anger.

"Oh yeah..Remember when _you_ had to take care of her favorite flowers and killed them, because you forgot to water them everyday?"

Cyric returned the look she gave him.

"I was eight for god's sakes...Remember...Bullying problems? Hey stop laughing! Getting your pants pulled isn't fun!!"

"I'm sorry...But it was too funny...The look on your face back then was priceless!!" Saori cluched her stomach, laughing uncontrolably. "But you forget I was the one who had to beat them up remember?"

Cyric's ears lowered and he pouted slightly.

"Don't rub it in...I got teased more, cause I had a girl beat up guys for me..."

Saori who was still laughing, playfully hugged the pouting gypsy.

"Awww...Poor Cyric-kun..."

"Ahem."

The two looked at James who grinned slightly.

"I hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane lovebirds, but Cyric and I have a job to do..."

"Eh? Sa-neechan did you and Cy-niichan become lovers? Wai wai! Now you guys'll get married and I'll have a younger brother or sister to play with!" Said Hikaru happily. The innocent comment made Saori and Cyric blush bright red.

James laughed at their expressions.

"What the duce is going on here?!"

The group froze and turned towards the now open bedroom door where Basil and Dawson (who was armed with his revolver) stood ready to attack whoever they thought was an inturder. Basil glared at the spy impatiently.

"Well?" Saori gave the crossed detective a nervous grin.

Wooohooooooo!!! YAY THE EVIL CHAPTER IS DONE! UGH...I'm really sorry if I've tainted your minds with that...Please R&R.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Basil: Your fic has really gone to hell...

Gothkitty: I know dammit I know!!!

Ratigan: I have one comment..I am NOT parinoid!!!

Gothkitty: Oh really?

Ratigan: 'through gritted teeth' Yes...

Basil and Gothkitty exchanged glances.

Gothkitty: 'emotionlessly' Oh look...It's the creepy ghost cat kid from Ju-On (The Grudge)

Ratigan: What? 'looks behind him to find on one there. Glares at Gothkitty' Ms.-MPHHH!!'

Gothkitty: 'holds hand to the rat's mouth' Shhhh...I'm trying to keep a low profile..You want the aliens to find me?

Ratigan: 'picks up gothkitty by the back of her shirt' You're a freak baka neko..

Gothkitty: 'smiles innocently' Aww..I love you to Mr. Psycho...Can I give you a hug? 'retracts claws'

Ratigan: No..'puts her back on the ground'

Gothkitty: Hmph..Fine see if I care if I don't hug you when you feel sad...

Ratigan: I'd rather have a ulcer...

Gothkitty: 'hisses and walks away'

Basil: Japanese midterm fry her brain?

Ratigan: I believe so..

A/N: Wellllllll......Yes..that was rather interesting....Please R&R after the beep. 'beeeeeep' 


	13. WellThis is rather interesting

I've relised something....Have I ever said the word 'junk' in this fic? If I did I'm really sorry...Hahaha..force of habit. Junk in my term doesn't mean garbage it means not so good. I didn't know that until mom said that Junk is a Pidgen word. Pidgen in Hawaii slang word for something not good, or terrible. Like if a hot dog didn't taste too good. I keep on forgetting not to put slang in here...Damn...Hopefully I'll catch myself next time.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 13: Well...This is rather interesting

The small group sat in the livingroom. Around them the tention was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Saori, James and Cyric exchanged worried glances, while Hikaru fiddled with a box of matches she had in her pocket.

Basil sat in his chair smoking his pipe and Dawson silently glanced back and forth at his companion and James.

"We're in deep crap aren't we?.."Whispered Cyric to the pirate. James nodded.

"Oh yes we are in really deep crap.."

Basil then stood up from his seat and gave the group a look.

"So let me get this straight....Ratigan is still alive and are friends with the Japanese Mafia?"

"Unfortunately yes.." Said Saori sadly.

"So he sent you to gather information about what I was doing, so then he'll be able to go around and commit more crimes without me knowing about it...Then try to lure me into a fake case/ trap and get revenge?"

Saori nodded curtly.

"As complicated and kind of unnecessary as it sounds...It's exactly what he planned. And if you ask me I think that little fall off of Big Ben made him a little more crazy then he already is..."

Cyric grinned widely.

"Actually I think he's been more crazy even before his little fall.."

"Ne ne! The other day when James went to go see him. The rat totally flipped out and thought it was Basil-san!!!" Said Hikaru humorously. James pulled a face.

"Getting your head nearly ripped off isn't funny!! The only way I had to convince him I was me was to recite the lair's rules..."

"The lair has rules? Since when did he make rules?" Said Saori, who had a look of surprise. James shrugged.

"I don't know. It was there when I joined....Don't worry about it..Nobody even follows them..."

"Then why have rules if nobody follows them?" Cyric grinned at the spy.

"Cause he's a phsycotic idiot..?"

Hikaru burst out laughing at the comment.

"Can we please get back on topic..?" Said Basil tiredly.

Saori put a hand behind her head guiltily and lightly nudged the child to be quiet. "Sorry Mr. Basil. Anyway...You probably figured out that my name isn't really Cathleen Fitzpatrick and that-"

" Your real name is Saori Hirigawa. The young man next to you is named Cyric Durril. He's of the Irish Romany ethnicity and is a skilled swordsman. The young girl is your cousin Hikaru Pearson who is a pyromaniac and an inventor.."

Basil then gestured to the pirate.

"And you are James Malin. An ex-pirate captain and if I'm not mistaken was the son of Richard Malin the famous explorer, who was also a retired archeologist professor from Oxford. Am I right?"

The group except Saori stared incrediously at the smiling detective. Dawson chuckled slightly at their shocked expresions.

Hikaru's eye twitched slightly and voiced what the other two were thinking. (A/N: hehehe...I'm putting a few anime inquires to make it more interesting. 'laughs like a maniac')

"What are you a bakemono?!!" (monster/demon) (A/N: take your pic)

Basil laughed.

"My dear I am a detective and deduce by deduction and am not a monster or a phsycic of any sort."

Hikaru glared suspiciously at the detective and slumped in her seat.

"Sounds more like the work of a bakemono if you ask me" She muttered under her breath.

The detective coughed before continuing.

"Now. From what you've told me Ratigan is up to something besides revenge...But what use would an antique sword or the directions be of use to him?"

James shook his head solomnly.

" We don't know...All we know is that he found out that we know that he's in league with the Japanese Mafia who's looking for Cyric, Saori and Hikaru."

"I can understand why he'd want the two girls but why Cyric?" Asked the detective questionably.

"It's because I was taught kenjitsu by Saori's father. And it's a possibility they think I know how to make swords..Which I don't."

Basil began to pace around the small room.

"Hmm...This is odd. I would suspect that the Japanese Mafia would make their move even though Ratigan probably promised something. What the real question is: why do they want the sword and directions." Basil paused slightly, with the group's attention on him. "I'm going a bit out of league into this case but, what if these two objects aren't what they seem?"

"Not what they seem? Like they're hiding something not visible to the naked eye?" Asked Dawson. Basil nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I wonder..."

The detective then went to the grandfather clock and produced the shethed sword and wooden tube. Opening the tube he pulled out the aged paper and strode over to the table where the bunsen burner was. He turned the gadget on and allowed the paper to barely lie above the flame. Saori shot up from her seat and ran over to the detective.

"Mr. Basil are you insane? That is-" Basil put up a hand of reassurance.

"Don't worry Ms. Hirigawa....I made a copy of it." The detective immediately removed the paper and glanced at the back. "Just as I thought. Ms. Hirigawa..If you'll do the honors please?"

Basil handed the stunned Saori the slightly charred paper.

"It's grandpa's will."

"His will? What does it say?" Asked Hikaru, eagar to hear whatever was written. Saori cleared her throat.

"It says: To my son Kentaro, my daughters Akane and Megumi, my daughter in law Cathleen, my grandchildren Aidan, Saori and Rae. And of course my adopted grandson Cyric. This is my will written on June 1st 1890. Though this is a will, it isn't the real one. The real one you'll discover in my account book on the topshelf of the book case. This will however is a last confessions.

In my younger years when Kentaro was still a child I journeyed from Tokyo to Kyoto to deliver a sword to a rich government offical's son. On my way back I became lost and found a beautiful white bird trapped within a poisonous thorny vine patch. Since it was weak from the poison I cared for the bird until it became well again. Once the creature became well it transformed into a human young woman. A moon deity.

She then said these words to me: 'Valiant young mouse. I thank you for the kindess and care you've shown, in taking care of me. As a reward I give you this crystal ball. It is a map that will only work in the light of the full moon. This map will lead you to a great treasure. But be warned. Not all treasure is strewn with precious metals and jewels. I bid you farewell. May we cross paths again soon.'

After saying these words she dissapeared in a flash of light. I haven't seen her since. During my life I have never once persued the treasure stated on the map, because I was already happy with my family. Oncing moving to England with everyone I hid the crystal, and if one ever wants to find it, the directions are hidden in sword that isn't real. Happy searching.

Akito Hirigawa"

Cyric grinned and chuckled slightly. " I have to admit..Your grandpa did have a odd sense of humor."

"Tell me about it...A sword that isn't real? Is there such a thing?" The spy wrinkled her nose humorously.

"No. Unless you count this one." Said Basil who handed the spy the sheathed sword. "Once again, if you'll please do the honors."

Saori unsheathed the sword and inspected the flawlessness of it. The blade didn't have any smears, scratches or chips; indicating that it was never used. Her eyes traveled down to where the blade met the hilt, it seemed out of place.

" It's not properly aligned with the hilt."

"It's not what?" Asked James who raised a curious eyebrow. Dawson, Cyric and Hikaru glanced eagerly at her. Basil however smiled slightly.

Saori handed the sword to James and pointed out the slightly mismatched part of the weapon.

"See. The part where the blade meets the hilt. it's not on center. It's a bit off." James nodded in agreement.

"Aye. I see what you mean. That's odd. If I didn't know better I'd say the hilt was hollow. I wonder what will happen if I did this." James grasped the dull edge with his first three fingers and turned the blade counter clockwise. To his shock the blade came off. "I was right. Look it's hollow. Your grandfather, who probably made this; had the hilt heavier and the blade lighter then usual so it wouldn't seem out of the ordianary. What a thing of pure genius.."

A small folded slip of paper in the hollow hilt caught his eye. Gently he pulled it out, handed it to Saori and twisted the blade back onto the hilt. The spy unfolded it and raised an eyebrow.

"There's somemore writing. But it's in Chinese. Mr. Basil, do you think you could translate for us please?"

Basil took the paper from her.

" Of course. " He than read it outloud.

(A/N: Just to let you know I'm terrible with making riddles.)

_The secret of the moon fey's gift shone by the moon rays_

_it's answer hidden inside is what you seek._

_From the great clock of Ben go to the area where_

_Power of England reign. Go to the tower where once_

_human evil and unjusified rotted and died_

_Where two princes met their demise_

_On the South wall a letter M.S is scrolled_

_There the map you seek is buried inside._

Hikaru and Cyric immediately perked up.

"It's the Tower of London." They both said simultaniously.

"That makes a lot of sense. It's possibly the last place anyone would look." Said Dawson in a musing tone.

Cyric grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

"So...When do we leave?" James coughed slightly.

"Ah matey, I think you're forgetting our plan."

Basil gave the group a questionable look.

"May I ask what this plan is?" James shifted in his seat.

"We thought that if possibly Hikaru can stay here at Baker St., since it'll be safer then with us. You see as you already know about Ratigan. He had planned to have Cyric, Hikaru and myself anihilated, so we don't tell Saori of what we know. Fortunately we over heard the conversation and came here.

Anyway. The plan was that Cyric and I will go back to the lair and pretend that nothing had happened. When his two hitmen take us to be killed we'll beat 'em up and give them to Mouseland Yard, for safe keeping. During that time we'll go into hiding and find enough evidence to match the mafia to the murderers and then let Mouseland Yard take care of the rest. So will you do it?"

"Yeah Mr. Basil I promise I won't touch anything or bother you! So can I stay? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Begged the pyro who gave the wariy detective huge soulful Bambi; puppy dog eyes.

Basil faultered slightly under the Bambi eyed gaze the child was giving him. Sighing he nodded.

"Yes you may stay..." Hikaru let out a whoop of joy and tackled the detective putting him in a huge bear hug.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!! "

Cyric and James stood from their seats (as Hikaru let go of Basil), and strode over to the detective.

" Thanks Mr. Basil. Don't worry, Hikaru is a well behaved child, even though she seems a bit wild. Saori will make sure she does." Said Cyric, who shook the detective's hand vigorously. A sinking feeling immediately formed in Basil's stomach.

"Thank you detective. We'll keep in touch Saori, take care of yourself and Hikaru." James gave the spy and child each a quick hug a piece. The two returned the gesture.

When it came to Cyric's turn. He swooped down and grabbed Hikaru into a hug. The child giggled when he set her down and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Take care of yourself Hikaru-chan."

"Hai!"

Turning to the spy he hugged her gently.

"Be careful...I mean it Cyric. You too James. We don't know what the jerk could be plot-" Cyric rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth to keep her from saying anything more. It seemed to work since Saori's cheeks flushed and didn't say another word. (A/N: yay..Getting better..wheeeeee.)

A series of things happened at once in the room. Basil raised a curious eyebrow, Hikaru grinned widely and stifled a giggle, Dawson had a expression between shocked and amusement and James rolled his eyes skyward.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that stuff...." He noticed the wary look on her face. "I'm absolutely serious about this. Just worry about yourself and Hikaru okay?"

"Okay...Just keep in touch, and let me know if you need saving." Said Saori with a impish grin on her face.

"Me need saving? I think not...I-"

James interrupted the seemingly long speech that was about to be said and dragged a half protesting Cyric to the kitchen door.

"Okay lover boy enough with your hidden vows of marriage proposal. We need to get back before anybody becomes suspicious." Cyric turned bright red.

"M-marriage proposal? When the hell did I say anything about that?" James grinned toothily.

"It made you shut up didn't it? Besides I'll let 'er know if your butt needs saving." The two entered the kitchen.

"I don't need saving!" Yelled Cyric in a stubborn tone.

"3rd grade. Just keep on reminding yourself that. 3rd grade."

The gypsy's shouts of protest was muffled when the two friends left the flat.

Scilence regained the flat once more. Basil and Dawson exchanged similar glances. Dawson cleared his throat.

"Those two were very interesting young men..don't you say Basil?"

Basil nodded slightly nervous of having a very destructive child living in the flat..

"Yes...Very...."

YOSHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Woohoo a week or so of writers block is over.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: OMG! TWO-MIX IS IN DETECTIVE CONAN!!!!!!!

Ratigan: Who?

Gothkitty: TWO-MIX! One of the best music artists in Japan!!! You know the creators of the song Just Communication? The two people who sang most of the insert and opening/ ending songs for Gundam Wing?!!"

Ratigan: Oh..So?

Gothkitty: SO? So?! THEY'RE FREAKEN AWESOME!!!

Ratigan: You're sleep deprived again aren't you?

Gothkitty: You bet your bottom I am. Hehe..I've been watching Shrek 2 too many times...I love Puss n Boots...KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII! 'goes starry eyed'

Ratigan: Why don't you go do a photography project or something?

Gothkitty: Already done. see? 'holds up picture of a adorible Chihuahua'

Ratigan: A rat dog?

Gothkitty: The more suitible terms is Chihuahua...Yes you will obey the cuteness of the puppy...Give into the cuteness. The cuteness commands you!!!!! Hmm...maybe I do nee more sleep...

Ratigan: 'holds up a baseball bat menicingly' I can help you....

Gothkitty: uhhhhhhhhh........Maybe not...

Yeah..TWO-MIX is a band of two people a girl and a guy. The girl is Minami Takayama who is also the voice actress of Conan (Japanese version) and Shiina Nagano. Most of their music is techno, but it's really good techno that would want you to dance to no matter what. Please let me know what you think. R&R. Thank you. 


	14. We Have a Plan

Music that was listened to for this fic: Les Miserables Original Broadway, Phantom of The Opera, Original Broadway, and a bunch of other songs. TWO-MIX: White Reflection, Last Impression, and Hot Hot Hot from the Bend it like Beckham Soundtrack.

Hmm...Another chappie...I'm sorry if it's confusing...Sleep deprivation isn't fun...I'm sleep deprived because or neighbors play their stereo till 2 in the morning....And rather loudly at that.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 14: We have a plan.

(A/N: hehe yeah...Authoress finally getting the bloody plot line rolling.)

Basil stood at his chemistry set, working cautiously with a few dangerous looking chemicals. In each hand he held a beaker one with a red colored formula, while the other was blue. Gently he tilted the red one to pour into the blue. A small drop was about to fall when....

**KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!**

Jumping in surprise all of the red contents of the beaker spilled into the blue one causing both formulas to explode in the detective's face. Basil coughed, put the now burnt beakers on the test tube rack and stormed to the kitchen where the other explosion came from.

He wrenched the kitchen door open and was met with a cake mix covered room. The walls, floors, countertops, ceiling etc was splattered with the gooey yellow substance. And in the middle of the mess stood Saori and Hikaru covered from head to toe with the cake mix.

"Ano..Hikaru-chan....When you make flammbe..you add the match afterwards...." Said Saori who blinked in surprise. Hikaru who was equally shocked nodded her head.

"H-hai..."

Basil placed a weary hand over his eyes and went back to his experiment. Dawson who had just come through the door looked as though he ran a great distance. Panting slightly and gave his friend a worried look.

" What happened? What was that explosion? Is everything alright?" Basil raised both hands in reassurance.

"Yes yes, everything is fine Dawson. That was just Ms. Hiragawa showing her cousin how to make a flammbe....By the looks of it, it wasn't successful."

"What do you mean?" Asked the doctor in a confused tone. Basil just shook his head and gestured at the kitchen door.

Dawson causiouly opened the door and peeked inside. He was met with a batter splattered room.

"My word..."

The two batter covered cousin's looked up and grinned at the awestruck doctor.

"Hi Doctor Dawson. Sorry about the mess. We'll have the place cleaned before lunch." Said Saori who was mopping the floor.

Dawson went back to the living room and sat at his chair infront of the fire. A small smile appeared on his lips, soon he began to chuckle. Basil raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his chemistry set. His expression serious, although he, too was smiling.

"Dawson I don't see what so funny about this? If Mrs. Judson comes back to find her kitchen utensils gunked with dried cake batter and her baking pan destroyed she'll have my head!"

"I'm sorry Basil. It's just things have gotten rather interesting, since those two have come to live with us." Said Dawson in an amused fashion.

A knock was then heard on the front door. Basil put down a fresh set of beakers and walked over to the door to open it.

"Ah Mr. Durril just the person I wanted to see. What news from the front?" Said Basil Jokingly.

The gypsy removed his hat and cloak and placed them on the coat rack. His expression was grim.

"Nothing...Only that the two mice who tried to kill us, Phil and Simon were found dead in their cells at Scottland Yard this morning. Obviously someone didn't want them to say anything. James and I are also suspecting Ratigan is aware of what's happening. Already we had two run in's with mysterious attackers...I'm taking a huge risk coming here, but I just thought I'd give you a heads up. "

Dawson waved at the young man.

"Oh hello Cyric."

The young man waved back warmly.

"Hello Doctor Dawson."

Basil opened the door a crack and peeked outside.

"Did anyone follow you?" Cyric shook his head.

"No. But I should leave...To make sure nobody has.." Cyric cast the front entrance a suspicious glance. "Oh, but besides not finding anything we did find one thing out...That the people who murded Saori's family are indeed the same ones in league with Ratigan. The only problem is that we haven't got the evidence to get them arrested."

Basil thought for a moment. A small smile apppeared, which grew to a grin.

"Mr. Durril...Do you know where these men are?"

Cyric nodded.

"Yeah, they usually frequent that pub little far ways from the docks. Why do you ask?" The detective's grin grew wider.

"Have you ever tried going in disguise?"

Cyric raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Unless you call keeping low and wearing a hat and cloak as a disguise."

"No..I was thinking more of undercover work...Like mingling with the enemy." At this Cyric also grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"

Night had fallen on London. Toby the basset hound sat quietly on the damp cobbled street floor, looking down at his second master. Basil.

The detective adjusted the coat to his disguise. A pirate. He wore an oversized shirt, brown slacks, brown tricorner hat, and a cutlass on his side. James who was dressed in his old pirate captain clothes, and a cloth mask, grinned widely and stretched his arms.

"Ah feels good to be in these old things. How are you faring Cyric?"

The gypsy who was dressed as a gypsy. (A/N: Hehe. Ironic ne?) Was wearing an oversized white shirt, a red cloth belt, black bandana that covered his head (except his bangs that stook out), and black slacks; gingerly touched the piercing on his left ear, and scowled.

"You do know when Basil said that I needed a earring he never ment that I really **did** need one!" Yelled Cyric.

James made a mock sad face.

"Aww comon Cyric, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at Baker Street BEFORE you ran a bloody needle through me ear!" Growled the gypsy.

The pirate just grinned and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"It's all part of the experience my friend."

Dawson, (who was dressed also as a gypsy in white shirt, brown slacks and fake white beard) chuckled at their antics.

"Don't worry Cyric. If you clean it properly it'll heal in no time."

"Wait..Basil actually pierced your ear? I thought it was a fake?!" Said Cyric. Dawson nodded his head.

"Actually it was, but since I'm a doctor; I thought I'd give you a some helpful information."

The gypsy lowered his ears sullenly. Slightly pouting.

"Gee..I feel so much better...By the way where's Saori?" Dawson looked around.

"Odd..She was right here." Basil sighed.

"She's hiding over there." He pointed to the human sized barrel and hailed her. "Ms. Hirigawa, I assure you, you look fine."

Saori popped her head from behind the barrel and gave the detective a look. Cyric and James went wide eyed. Her long hair was unbraided and was tyed back with a red and gold embrodered gypsy scarf. Her ears were adorned with two simple gold hoops. Hesitating she stepped into view. She wore a long sleeved white peasant shirt and simple red skirt.

"Mr. Basil..Do I really have to wear this?" Asked Saori, who noticed Cyric's expression. James laughed.

"Your mouth is hanging open mate."

"What?" Said the gypsy; snapping back to reality. Basil coughed slightly and answered the spy's question. "Yes you do Ms. Hirigawa, but if it'll make you feel better, you can wear this cloak over your shoulders." Saori accepted the cloak and put it on.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Right. Here is the plan. James and myself are pirates who have just come from the Carribeans. Dawson, if anyone asks who you are, say that you're Ms. Hirigawa's uncle and have just arrived from Paris. Ms. Hirigawa. You and Mr. Durril; if anyone approaches you say the two of you are engaged. That way some of the seedier people here will leave you alone."

"WHAT?!" Yelled the two, both blushing.

The younger couple stared at Basil not believing what they just heard the detective say. He smiled at their expression.

" It's not like the two of you are really engaged. This is the only way we can make sure nothing happens to you Ms. Hirigawa."

"For your information, I can take care of myself Mr. Basil." Said Saori slightly miffed.

"I know you can Ms. Hirigawa, but this to make sure the Mafia doesn't have the upper hand in attacking if they become too suspicious." Replied Basil. " When we go in James and I will act like we don't know you...Once inside each of us will try to gather information on what their purpose is with those two items, as well as evidence that we can try against the group for murder.

Now, for the next step. We need to choose fake names for ourselves. My name will be Anthony. Dawson?"

" Arcas." Said Dawson. (A/N: Arcas is the son of Callisto from Greek Mythology) Basil nodded in approvment and turned to James, who grinned.

"Darius."

"Ms.Hirigawa?"

"Ema."

"Mr. Durril?"

"Dracul." Said Cyric, smiling like a chesire cat. The spy and pirate laughed at his choice in names.

"What? Can't I chose a name close to a vampire?"

"Before we go in, Saori, I think you should wear a ring, so your part will seem more convincible."

She blushed and glared at pirate.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Her friend only gave her a rougish grin and walked away laughing to himself.

Dawson perked up slightly and reached into his pant's pocket.

"I keep on forgetting this but," He handed the ring on the silver chain to Saori. "Your brother said to give you this."

The spy smiled and took the item from the doctor.

"Thank you..."

"Er..By the way. What is it for?" Saori removed the chain and placed the ring on her finger.

"It was my mother's most prized possesion. She said that before her family moved to England, she lived in the countryside of Ireland. She said that she was friends with a puck..Which ironically is the same one from a Midsummer Night's Dream. This ring, she told me and my brother was a departing gift from Queen Tatiana and King Oberon themselves. She always kept it on a chain as a good luck charm..."

Dawson nodded in response.

"Really? I thought the characters were all made up or legends."

"If they are legends then how did they get started?" Said the spy with a wink.

"Shall we then?" Said Basil; motioning to the pub's entrance.

(A/N: Well? What do ya think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Pathetic ne?)

I went to see The Incredibles the other night. Funny movie. Even though I'm fan of disney, I believe that Pixar is going to do a bit better. I also heard rumors that their making a bugs life 2...

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: 'Sigh' Another end to another chappie...Hmm I realise my fanfic is really going to hell, and becoming longer...Which is rather odd...

Ratigan: Then put in on Hitius

Gothkitty: Because I'm destined to finish it...Or...I could always make a X-files crossover have Mulder think of you as a alien...Hehehe..Gives me an idea....'laughs like a maniac'.

Basil: You do realise X-files has been over since 2001...

Gothkitty: Yeah, but the last episode aired on TNT a month or so ago...Gives the old fans who haven't purchased the tapes of dvds a chance to see it over again. I can't wait for the pizza vampire episode. Hahahahaha!!!! 


	15. Investigations

Life of a Spy

Chapter 15: Investigations

The group entered the pub and walked into the smoky and noisy din. Basil scanned the area and spotted Ratigan with a few members of the mafia. Each playing a game of poker and drinking fine ale. Grinning he glanced slightly at his friends. "It seems that Ratigan is here tonight, as well as a few of the Yakuza.." Basil gestured to a table near the stage.

Nodding to the others they separated into a group of two. A few of the customers stared at them, suspiciously. Some slyly. Dawson, Saori and Cyric were about to reach their table when a drunk grabbed the spy's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Hey shweetie...Wanna ditch these blokes and have a drink with me and my friendsh?" He slurred. The only response he got was her smiling sweetly, then kneeing him in the groin. The drunk groaned in pain and slumped to the floor, while his friends not too far away laughed uproariously.

Saori turned to Dawson and Cyric still smiling. Dawson looked surprised and Cyric snickered quietly. Again, they walked further into the pub when a voice called them from Ratigan's table.

"Oi, new comers, how about having a drink with us!" The trio walked over to the table where Ratigan, and bunch of cruel looking mice sat. Saori noticed that one who spoke to them was the same mouse who murdered her family. One hand clenched into a fist, while the other reached for the dagger she hid in her skirt pocket.

Cyric noticed and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a questioning glare. He responded with firm look that said: ' don't loose your wits'. Saori nodded slightly when he released her shoulder.

"So gypsy, where have you and your friends come from? You three don't seem to be from around here ." Said a suspicious Ratigan to Dawson.

Dawson was about to respond when Cyric cut him off.

"Sorry. He's a mute.." The gypsy noticed Dawson's look of surprise before continuing. "We just arrived from Paris..Thought we fare off better here..." He said, with odd accent. He grasped Saori's hand from under the table.

Kouji; the mafia leader, who was toying with a dagger glanced at Saori in a roguish manner.

"Who's the onna?"

Cyric blinked. Pretending to be surprised.

"I beg your pardon."

"Who's the woman." Said Kouji grinning. The other members also grinned in a sly fashion.

The gypsy tightened his grasp on the spy's hand.

"She's my fiance" Ratigan raised an eyebrow.

"Fiance? So what's your name my dear?"

"Ema" She said in a slightly shaky voice, also oddly accented. Her voice trembled more then she wanted it to, and prayed that Yakuza leader, or Ratigan didn't notice. Unfortunatly they did.

Ratigan smiled a smug smile. He leaned closer to her.

"Do I frighten you Ema?" Saori shook her head.

"No, you don't." He gave her a suspicious glance.

"Then why is your voice trembling?"

"I-" Cyric cut her off.

"She's been ill recently and is still weak." The rat's eyes narrowed slightly.

" I was talking to her, not you...What is your name anyway.?" Cyric grinned a vampire like grin. He was going to enjoy messing with the rat's head.

"Dracul." Was all he said. Ratigan raised an eyebrow.

"Dracul huh? And the old man? Who's he?" Said the rat in annoyance.

"He's Arcas. Ema's uncle on her father's side." The gypsy replied. Ratigan glared at him, and Cyric glared right back.

One of the younger members of the Yakuza then piped up breaking the tension between the two.

" You're gypsys right? Any of you tell fortunes?" The other members at the table glared at the younger mouse who shrugged. "What? I'm just asking."

"I do. I can do palm readings." Said Saori quietly. She seemed to like the younger mouse. He didn't seem as cruel as the others.

The young mouse extended his hands in a excited manner. Saori took them and examined the palm's lines.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly.

" Heiji." Said the mouse, as he watched her examine his palms.

"Well Heiji..From what I can tell...You are to live a long happy life. You are to be married and have two children. Your work line says that somewhere in the near future you are to help someone. I don't know who possibly someone you know."

Heiji grinned.

"Wow...I'm going to get married? Sugoi!!!" The other members just rolled their eyes, and Kouji laid his hands on the table. Saori took them hesitantly and shuddered slightly.

"Your life line says you are to have a short life...No marriage I'm afraid, nor any children. You are to make many accomplishments in the near future, though for good or for bad I can't tell."

Kouji just laughed.

"I'll have a short life eh? Then I guess we better liven things up." He glanced around and spotted a young female mouse carrying a tray of drinks. "Bar maid bring some ale for my friends here and another round for the rest of us!"

Cyric inwardly groaned. He had made a solomn vow that he'd never touch the stuff again. He was about to protest when the bar maid returned and placed a frothy pint of ale infront of him, Saori and Dawson. The three hesitantly sipped from their glasses as the yakuza drank their drinks.

"So you know about us. Who are you guys?" Said Cyric, who looked over his glass at them.

A mouse with a cruel looking scar over his eye smirked drunkedly. The affects of the alcohal already in his system.

"We are the members of the Kyoto Yakuza." Kouji sipped his drink and eyed his comrade, making sure he didn't say the wrong things.

"Really?" Said Cyric in surprised interest. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

The mouse grinned and chortled in his drunken stupor. Cyric noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the leader's pocket.

"Are you kidding me? I've killed many people...Jush last week I killed this old guy who owed us lot o' money...Remember that one boss? Heh..But our boss Kouji here has killed more then all of us together. Well not as much as Mr. Ratigan, but you get my drift. Ey boss, remember that family you killed? Still looking for the lil brats aren't we? Heh...All I know is that when I get my hands on those lil' brats I'm gonna-"

'ENOUGH!' Snapped Kouji in Japanese; who had jumped to his feet and wrenched his dagger underneath the younger mouse's neck. 'Fool!! If you utter one more word of our plans I will personally slice open your stomach, brother or not!!' He hissed, not caring that nearly everyone in the pub was staring at them.

Cyric made his move and snatched the paper from the pocket, once everyone's attention lay on the two brothers.

When the room fell silent, Ratigan noticed people were still staring. He calmly set down his drink and casted everyone in the room a maniac like glare.

"What are you looking at?!!" He snapped. Fearing for their lives everyone in the room went back to what they were doing.

From the other side of the bar Basil and James asked a few of the other customers about the Yakuza. Basil kept a cautious eye on the trio.

"Barkeeper. What do ye know about the foreign group with the large mouse?" Asked Basil in a pirate's accent.

The barkeeper glanced around and whispered quietly. "I've heard that their members of the Japanese Mafia working for Ratigan. I don't know the reason, but I reckon it has to do with have been spreading that their asking people around town if they've seen two young men with a young woman and child. I pity the poor souls of who that monster is looking for...There's also another rumour going around that the Mafia leader has a personal row to pick with the two of the four..Why do you ask?"

Basil shook his head.

"No reason. I just heard it around town and wanted to get at the bottom of it."

The bar keeper only nodded and went back to wiping glasses.

James walked over to Basil's table and sat down.

"Any information?" Basil nodded.

"The mafia leader has a grudge against two of the four of you. I'm guessing Saori and her cousin...And from the sounds of the leader's brother they don't know that the two are at Baker Street."

James grinned in a grim fashion.

"So Ratigan is playing them as fools. Only giving information unless he gets what he wants....Just like the bastard to do such a thing." He said bitterly. "If you ask me I've heard enough rumors and stories to give me a headache!" Basil nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I think it's time we end this charade and leave." A loud crash suddenly emitted from the other side of the room, followed by an arrange of cursing words. "What in the..What the duce is going on now?"

James winced slightly at the loud yells of Japanese and squeals of pain.

"I don't know detective..All I know is that if looks could kill the leader would've slaughtered his entire crew by now...."

The two saw what look like Kouji angrily beating up his brother while throwing punches at any of his crew who dared to stop him. Ratigan stood there on the side with a shocked looking Saori, Dawson, and Cyric. The rat took a long drag from his freshly lit cigarrette, not looking very pleased.

After the leader seemed to cool down he turned his angry gaze at the three new comers and adressed them with his dagger.

"You dare tell a another living soul what you just heard and I'll murder you. Understand?"

The three nodded.

"Arcas, Ema..When I give the signal run, got it?" Whispered Cyric with a grin. Saori gave him a confused look.

"What are you going to do?" His grin grew wider. "You'll see. Now start walking."

Dawson and Saori did as they were told and walked towards the entrance near where James and Basil sat. Cyric nodded again to the still seething leader.

"Don't worry sir. You secret is safe with us." He dropped his odd accent and switched to Japanese. ' That is..If you can catch us! ' He returned his voice to it's normal tone, removed his bandana and bowed gracefully. "I bid thee a good night. You murderous scumbag!"

The Yakuza, including Ratigan stared at the gypsy thunderstruck. Before they could react he produced a smoke capsule from his shirt and threw it to the ground. It exploded on impact causing smoke fill the small area. Hidden behind the smoke screen Cyric ran, grabbed a shocked Dawson and Saori and rushed out the door followed by Basil and James.

Once the smoke cleared, and Ratigan had found his voice; he began to angrily shout orders at the mafia, as well as Kouji who made orders of his own.

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: Hello again. Well...It seems that the weather is finally turning chilly...FINALLY!! Before that we had muggy southern winds..Or what we call here..Kona weather. Yeah, warm breezes 80 something degees...Ah the joys of living in the pacific.....Which reminds me...How can you wear long sleeves in 80 something degrees?

Ratigan: Would it be better if I wore a normal shirt?

Gothkitty: 'imagines him in a tank top and board shorts lying on a beach towl at Waikiki Beach sipping iced tea' HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Ratigan: What?

Gothkitty: You wearing a tank top and board shorts 'snort' HAHAHA!!!

Ratigan: Why would I wear such things?

Gothkitty: Don't know. It'll be interesting if you started talking pidgen...like 'Eh Brah! I'm gonna cockaroach one pencil. Okay?' Or something like that. On second that I better shut up or I'll get major bachi...

(A/N: Hehehe...It means I'm going to borrow a pencil. Bachi is like karma. Like if you do something smartaleck and it comes back to haunt you. That happened to my mom. We were watching Snow White, and mom was baking cookies. She began to sing 'I'm wishing' and the cookies burned because she forgot about them.. That's bachi. LOL!) 


	16. Captured

Life of a Spy

Chapter 16: Captured.

The group arrived back at Baker Street, a little after midnight. Basil put Toby back in Holmes's flat and rejoined the group by the door in the wall.

"Gods Im exaughsted!!" Said James in a weary voice. "I give you credit Basil, for doing these type of things...If you ever want me to help with this type of matter again. I'll go..As long as there aren't any last minute wild escapes!" He gave Cyric a look. The gypsy shrugged.

"What? We didn't get mauled did we?" Asked Cyric, everyone else just gave him the same look James had on.

"As much as I enjoyed seeing the look on their faces...We were this close to being mauled!" Said Saori indicating her point by placing her forefinger and thumb an inch apart. "They chased us a for a block, before Toby gained speed!"

Cyric pulled a face and sighed exasperatingly.

"Okay okay, fine. No more wild last minute plans...." Mock pouting for a bit, he turned to the detective who was unlocking the back door. "So what information did you and James find?"

" We found out that the Mafia-"

Basil didn't finish his sentence, as the door opened they were met with a trashed room. Papers had been strewn all over the place. Drawers had been ripped open from their places and lay around haphazardly; empty of their contents. The table that held Basil's chemistry set lay on it's side leaving the glass beakers and test tubes shattered with the chemicals seeping and burning into the carpet and wooden floor.

Basil immediately knew who had done this, but before he could do anything a small groan came from the far left of the small room. The detective spotted a male mouse, about his age with dirty blonde hair laying limp on the floor.

"Firenze!" Said Basil. He ran up to the mouse, (with everyone else following) and gently propped him up. "Firenze are you alright?"

He noticed warm liquid on his pants leg. Looking down he saw his friend's wound.

"Dawson he's been stabbed..."

Firenze placed a hand on Basil's shoulder forcing the detective to look him in the eye.

"No time...Listen this is a trap you need to get out of here now!! They've taken the girl and-" Firenze paused and looked beyond Basil's right ear. The cocking of guns was heard, and the group turned around to see Ratigan and some of yakuza from the pub leering at them.

"Well..I guess this kind of kills the theory of Ratigan not being stupid enough to come into enemy territory.." mutterred Cyric who recieved a slight kick from James.

"Did you really think the three of you could get away so easily? "said Ratigan , pointing a gun at Basil who slowly stood up.

"Give it up Ratigan. What you're doing is a fools errand!" Said Basil angrily. Ratigan laughed at this.

"You still don't get it do you Basil? I knew everything that has been happening, I'v been one step ahead of you and those four the whole time!!"

"If you knew that why did you look so surprised at the pub baka nezumi..." Muttered Saori irritably. Cyric snicked at the comment.

Ratigan's head whipped to face Saori rage contorted on his face. "What did you say?" He whispered, voice now holding a very dangerous tone.

"I didn't say anything, _sir!_ Perhaps it's the voices in your head?" She snapped, not caring if he grew angry.

The rat's face wore a smug expression, yet his eyes held a gleam of maniac like anger.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours Hirigawa....Your cousin's life depends on how you speak to me..." The spy's eyes narrowed. He smiled knowing that he had grabbed her attention. "I have a little deal for you, but perhaps we should talk about this back at the lair?"

No sooner had he said that the small group felt themselves blindfolded and their arms tyed. The members non too gently pushed them out the door and into the dimmly lit street.

"Heiji. Come here." Said Ratigan. The young mouse did as he was told and stood by the rat with a catious air. A gun was then shoved into his hands and he stared at the weapon with a lifted eyebrow.

"No witnesses Heiji. When you're done come back to the lair. Got it?"

"H-Hai, Ratigan-sensei...."Stuttered the young mouse. The Napoleon of Crime nodded and walked out the door with a grin.

Heiji looked at the gun and swallowed. His throat now dry.

"Don't do this. I have a wife with child. " Begged Firenze, clutching the stab wound as he tried to stand. "What good would it do if you kill me? What would you gain? Ratigan doesn't care about you or your friends! He'd kill you in cold blood if he had the choice!!"

"They're not my friends..." Said Heiji quietly, as he looked down at the gun in his hands. "I have no friends with them...I am only with those murderers, just to pay off a debt..."

Through rapidly blurring vision, Firenze gave his assassin a shocked look, and collapsed into unconciousness.

"It's ironic ne?...I've killed a lot of innocent people to repay what I owe...I guess I'm no better then them..." He cocked the gun and aimed it at the man's head.

"Sorry about this....What the?!" Heiji was about to pull the trigger when a force slammed him against the wall. Dropping the gun he struggled under his tall captor's grasp. Fierce brown eyes gazed down at him from inside a old cloak. Heiji stopped struggling at the feeling of sharp blade being held under his chin.

"The group that was here..Where did they take their hostages?" Said the voice smoothly, hinting a slight accent. Heiji swallowed, grasping the hand that held the knife. "I'll spare your life if you tell me where they went. Truthfully."

"T-They went to the sewers..By the docks...I-I swear I wasn't going to kill him.." Squeaked Heiji.

His captor released his grasp on the younger mouse and gave him a small wink from beneath his hood. Heiji stared at the mouse surprised.

" I knew you weren't going to do anything..." The cloaked mouse continued; his voice joking for a second, before it turned serious again. "Mouseland Yard is already on it's way..So I suggest you leave now."

Heiji nodded furiously and turned to leave, when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. Shakily he looked back slowly at the cloaked mouse.

"Oh..And by the way...Let the rat hear what he want's to hear...Off you go now.." He said in a slight whisper.

Heiji nodded again and took off like a shot, running all the way to the docks; never looking back once in fear that the mysterious mouse would kill him.

000000000

Ratigan grinned smuggly at Basil and Dawson, who lay bound on the cold stone floor of their cell. In his hands he held the burnt paper of the riddle.

"It seems that I won again Basil. You failed to stop me in my plans, oh that's right...You _don't_ know what my plans are!"

"On the contrary Ratigan, you'll be amazed how much I've deduced about your league with the Yakuza...." Said Basil in a rather calm voice. Ratigan just chuckled.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" Replied Ratigan with a sneer.

"All in good time you incompetant sewer rat!!" Said Basil in a mocking tone.

The rat turned a violent shade of red, obviously trying his best to keep his temper in check. Unfortunately it became a loosing battle when Basil put on a victorious smile.

-------------

In another part of the dungeons an earth shattering explosion was heared, jolting all in the vicinity out of whatever they were doing. When the blast died the voices of shouting started to grow louder, veering in great volumes.

"Stop her you fools!!! Don't let her get away!!"

"Get back here you little brat!!"

"Go boil your head baka yaro!!!! Better yet, catch!!!"

KABOOOM!!!!

"I'M BLIND!!!!!!!"

"MY EYES!!!!!!!"

"YOU IDIOTS, STOP FOOLING AROUND AND CATCH HER!!!"

Coming around the corner two goons chased Hikaru with Kouji following behind them, brandishing a sword. One of the goons threw a dagger at the girl. Hikaru yelped when the blade nicked her shoulder, causing her to trip over a large crack in the floor.

The goons took the opportunity and grabbed the child off the floor, who thrashed wildly in their grasp, desperate to get away.

"Let me go!!!! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME!!!!"

Kouji caught up with them and dealted the girl a blow across the head.

"Shut up you little brat!!!" Hikaru lashed out with her foot, hitting the leader in the stomach.

"Never! You murderer!!! You loathum scumbag! I hate you! I despise you!!!! I wish you were dead!" She screamed angrily.

"My, my. Such anger for a little girl... " Said Kouji cooly with a grin. "I think it's time we visit your cousin...She should be ready to talk to us by now...Giving the certain circumstances your little friends are in."

A smug look crossed his features as he lead the way to another cell down the hall.

In a different cell not too far away, James shrugged out of his bonds and rubbed his now raw and red wrists.

"You okay mate?" Asked the pirate to Cyric, who helped him loosen the ropes around his body. Cyric nodded stiffly.

"Yes..I'm fine.." Cyric tried not to wince when stretching his arms. "We need to find the others. Fast. Before the rat or that Yakuza leader decides to take drastic measures."

James nodded seriously.

"Aye, but how? The door is bolted from the outside, and the only way out is by unhinging it...Er what are you doing?"

Cyric looked up from his crawling position on the floor.

"I'm seeing if there are anymore hidden passages...." James rolled his eyes.

"Hikaru finding that was out of pure luck my friend. With _our_ crappy luck it'll be a one out of a milliion chance of us finding-"

Cyric pressed a small stone and a small seciton of the floor gave way to a old looking staircase. James stood rooted in surprise.

"A passage." He continued numbly. The gypsy grinned smuggly.

"You were saying?" James scowled at his friend, smacked him lightly, and desended the stairs with Cyric following.

Kouji came to a small cell with a heavy door. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked it.

"Give me the child. Don't let anyone in to this room until I come out, got it?"

One of the goons nodded and Kouji non too gently grabbed the child's arm and dragged her into the room, the other goon following after.

Inside Saori sat on the floor her foot attatched to a shackled on a chain that was clipped to the wall. At the sound of the door opening her head whipped up and she went wide eyed.

"Hikaru!" She yelled, standing up quickly. The child tried to reach her cousin, yet Kouji yanked her back, all the while grinning.

'Isn't that touching...' He said in mock sympathy; speaking in Japanese. 'I have to admit I was surprised at the stunt your so called 'fiance' pulled.'

'What do you want from us? You have the coordinates. What more do you want?!' Said Saori angrily in the same language.

Kouji gave her a cruel grin, as he tightened his grip on the child's arm. Hikaru let out a small whimper of pain and he roughly he shoved the girl into the goon's arms. Still grinning he walked towards the spy.

'We were promised a heafty amount of whatever Ratigan finds with that crystal...'

Saori smirked and began to laugh heartily. Kouji scowled and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"What are you laughing at you wench!"

'Fool! Do you really think Ratigan is going to keep the promises he tells you? He'd rather work alone, and keep it for himself!'

Kouji grinned a evil looking smile.

'You may be right of Ratigan having a certain fault to him..But he also promised me an offer I couldn't pass up...'

Saori raised an eyebrow. The leader's grin grew crueler.

'Revenge...'

"Revenge?" The spy repeated quietly.

Kouji let go of the girl's hair and stepped back his face radiating rage that was bubbling to the surface.

"How do I begin?" He said enjoying the look of confusion on her face. "When I was a child my village was invaded by soilders on a cold Autum night. The imperialists heard rumors of us holding a renegade assassin in our village and ordered soilders to my hometown. They searched every house, shop and storage and destroyed our year's hard work of crops!

In the end the soilders never found the man, and they sentenced every man, woman and child to death, since we knew too much. Your grand uncle was among those soilders who carried out the order. He could have ignored the orders his commander gave him, but he didn't! He slaughtered my family, and nearly finishing me off. Unfortunately he couldn't...and instead of getting someone else to, he left me to be the lone survivor of my entire village.

From that day forth, I joined the Yakuza and trained to become stronger! Years later I tracked down the man and murdered him. He begged for his life, babbling about my family's slaughter not being his fault...I didn't care, all I wanted was revenge..." Kouji said psycotically, his eyes holding a dangerous gleam.

"Yet, that didn't satisfy me. I wanted revenge on his family. I wanted them to know what it felt like to die by the sword! What my family went through..From then you know the rest...I don't care if Ratigan doesn't give us the treasure he promises...All I want is to make you and that little brat pay...You'll do so..Very, very soon." He now whispered in the spy's ear.

Saori pushed him away and leaned heavily against the wall. Tears falling from her eyes.

"S-So all this time...The reason why my family was killed was for revenge?! The reason why the three of us had to live in hiding for nearly three years?!" She asked in a cracked voice.

"It hurts doesn't it? To know the truth...To know what it feels like..." Kouji said coldly. Saori gave him a look of absolute loathing.

"You're sick and demented! Do you really believe that killing another person's family will bring back your own?!" Her expression softened suddenly and she lowered her head as new tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry what happened to your family...But answer me one thing...If you kill us, wouldn't you be just as guilty of sinning like my granduncle? Won't you be no better then him?"

The leader lashed out and struck her aross the cheek in rage; sending her to the floor with a crash.

"Shut up! You know nothing of my life! Killing you and her will bring my soul to peace, knowing that my family can rest once their murderer's closest loved ones are dead!"

Saori lay where she landed and laughed quietly.

"I guess we have one thing in common...All this time I wanted revenge on you for my family's death, yet here you wanted the same thing...In a way it's ironic ne?..." She said jokingly. Kouji gave her a look of disgust and grabbed Hikaru from the goon and shoved her into Saori.

"Enjoy your time together wench..Ratigan has a little job for you, and I'll be looking forward to running my katana through both of your hearts!" With that he slammed the door shut and walked away.

Once the two cousins were alone, Hikaru was snatched up by the older mouse and hugged fiercely. The two now crying openly.

Adventures of gothkitty

Ragtigan: How depressing

Gothkitty: It's part of the plot line...Kind of like Fushigi Yugi..Everything starts to get worse...But unlike FY I will NOT kill of all of the good guys....I want to skip class..

Ratigan: Oooh....Feeling rebellious are we?

Gothkitty: 'sticks tounge' You know I can't......Though I really don't _need_ to go to photography class....Better then High School...You skip, you're branded for life....

Helloooooo minna!!!! I know, this fic has really gone to hell...It's kind of like this cause I've been listening to chroniX Agression on iTunes, metal rock Alternative music. Let me know what you think of it. Okay? Please with a cherry on top?? Huh? Hehee...Immaturity alert.....Jeeze..The authoress needs a social life....


	17. Escape

Wooo....I promise it'll get better...Still trying to keep it pg...'sigh' fall semester is almost over and finals are here. Man....On a lighter note I've discovered Fullmetal Alchemist on Adult Swim....IT'S JUST SOOO COOOL!!!! HAHAHA.

Music selection for this fic chapter is: Gackt: Mars, Letters to Cleo: Go, Card Captor Sakura: Christmas CD.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 17: Escape

Ratigan stormed down one of the many dank hallways of the dungeon. He was not happy, in a matter of fact he was downright peeved. Basil had managed to get the better of him again, and he hated when that happened. He wanted so badly to strangle the detective, but he couldn't since once again his plans required his arch nemesis and his chubby assistant to be alive...A grin made it's way across his lips. Seeing the detective die a slow painful death would be worth the wait.

The rat came to the cell where Saori and Hikaru was held and motioned the gaurds at the door to follow him. He peeked through the small bars on the door and a look of disgust appeaered on his face at the scene before him. There on the cell floor the spy held the girl in her arms, with the child's head laying against her chest. Saori absentmindedly stroked her cousin's long hair in comfort.

The door opened and the two looked up in mild fear and surprise. Saori placed the child behind her and narrowed her blue eyes when Ratigan entered holding a pistol.

"You've come to also kill us _boss_?" Asked the spy in cold voice. Ratigan shook his head with a strained grin, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"As much as I'd love to, no...I'm here to give you your job...Oh don't worry I'm not seperating you two..Seeing as how you are so close to one another..." He replied in a mockingly kind voice

He motioned to one of his men, a unkempt looking mouse, who unshackled the spy's foot. Saori stood up slowly rotating her foot that had become stiff and sore.

"So what's the job oh fearless leader?" She asked in a voice dripping with sarcasam.

Ratigan's eye twitched; trying to keep his temper.

"It's simple really...My men recently came back from the Tower of London and found that the hole is too small for any of us to fit in. As for you, you'll fit perfectly...So are you in?"

She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Deal. But absolutely no funny business. If I give you what you want, you are to let all of us go well and unhurt. That includes Hikaru, James, Cyric, Dr. Dawson, Basil and myself.."

Ratigan's eye twitched more convulsivly

"Is that all?"

"No it's not. When we leave you are not to send any men of your aquatance, like your henchmen, close or distant allies or even the Yakuza after us. You and those I've just mentioned are to leave all of us alone _forever_." She indicated the word 'forever' in a sharp tone. "Do we have a deal Professor?"

"Yes we do.." Said Ratigan through gritted teeth. "Now that you've stated your demands, shall we be on our way?"

She took her cousin by the hand and headed towards the cell entrace, giving the rat a sweet smile.

"Lead the way oh fearless leader."

"Looks like another hallway..Jeeze this is just like a bloody catacomb!" Said Cyric irritably. James sighed in response and wiped away the drops of water on his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we're already out of the-" He was interrupted when James put a hand over the younger mouse's mouth and placed a finger to his own lips.

"Shh...Do you hear that?"

The two strained their ears as the sound of singing echoed through the dank hallway.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like someones singing...It's coming from that direction." Said James, pointing to the hallway infront of them.

Both looked at eachother and ran up the passage until they saw a old stone stairway. Above them the sound was louder and clearer.

James assended the moss covered stone stairs and looked at Cyric who was behind him.

"Think we better get up there and open it....Prepare to attack Cyric, we might not know if they're friend or foe."

"Got it.." Said the gypsy; he crouched down in a tackling position.

James reached the last step and pressed a stone on the ceiling above them and waited for the door to open.

'few minutes earlier'

"Do you think the others are alright Basil?" Asked Dawson as his friend loosened the ropes around him.

"I believe they are Dawson...Ratigan probably won't harm us as long as Ms. Hirigawa keeps her deal...But knowing that fiend he'd have done so already and lied to her.."

Basil then stood up and proceeded to examine the small stone room for a way out.

"Do you think he's slipping?"

The detective gave the doctor a serious look.

"No, Ratigan's sanity for right and wrong might have gone a long time ago Dawson, but that doesn't mean he's become soft..." He crouched down at the door to inspect the hinges. "The hinges are rusted to the pins, and would take an incredible amount of strength and leverage to weaken them...Unfortunately we don't have anything of use...Unless...Dawson, how well can you sing?"

Dawson raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Er..Not bad I guess..But I haven't done so for a while-"

"Good. Do you know the song 'Wild Rover'?"

"I do. But that's such an old pub song..I'm amazed that you'd know such a thing, er by the way what are we doing?"

"Escaping dear fellow. If we sing, the gaurd will obviously come by to keep us quiet, and when he opens the door we'll make our escape." Said the Basil brightly. "Ready?"

Dawson nodded not feeling ready at all.

"Good. On my lead then."

I've been a wild rover for many a year  
And I spent all my money on whiskey and beer  
Now I'm returning with gold in great store  
Sure I never will play the wild rover no more

And it's no, nay, never,  
No nay never no more,  
Will I play the wild rover  
No never no more

I went to an ale-house I used to frequent  
And I told the landlady my money was spent.  
I asked her for credit, she answered me "nay,  
such custom as yours I can have any day."

Sure enough the guard outside the door peeked into the room with a scowl.

"Oi, shut yer traps in there!"

Basil and Dawson continued on the next verses as if they didn't hear the mouse's threat.

"Oi you deaf or what? Shaddup before I run you through!" He yelled again, now brandishing a dagger.

And again the two continued without any notice of the other mouse.

Fed up and peeved the guard opened the door, just as they were finished with the song. A series of things happened at once: a loud grating sound, like stone against stone sounded behind the two, Basil noticed that Dawson had stopped singing and turned around to look for his associate, Dawson felt himself fall through the floor and land on someone who swore loudly, and a mouse Basil immediately recogonized as Cyric pounced out of the hole in the floor; tackled and knocked out the unsuspecting gaurd.

"Perfect timing Mr. Durril." Said Basil as he helped Dawson off a still cursing James.

Cyric looked up from the headlock he had on the now unconcious gaurd.

"Huh?" He said and looked down at the mouse in his arms. "Whoops...Guess Chancy's gonna feel that one when he wakes up.."

"Hmph. Serves the bugger right...I never liked him one bit.." Said James, crawling out of the hole.

Cyric lifted the keys from the gaurd's belt and dragged him into the room. Grinning he tied the unconcious gaurd with the rope and leaned him against the wall.

"Any idea where they're keeping Saori and Hikaru?" Said the gypsy, dusting his hands off.

The other three shook their heads.

"We don't...But I have a feeling Ratigan is taking the two to the Tower of London."

Dawson gave a look of recognition.

"Of course, the riddle...But how are we going to get out of here?" Both James and Cyric grinned.

"We know a few ways to get out of here without anyone seeing us."

"There's the tunnels below." Said James.

"Or we could sneak out the backway." Added Cyric.

"Yeah the- There's a back way?" The gypsy nodded at his friend's surprise.

"Yeah. You know where that old tapesry is hanging by the entrance to the bedrooms?"

James nodded slightly.

"Yeah."

"Well behind it is another passage way. And it leads down to the drains that lead to the pub not too far from here."

"When did you find that?"

Cyric shrugged.

"I was kind of parinoid about being murdered in my sleep when we first came here, so I sort of stalked Bernard around the lair and saw him go behind the tapestry. I forgot about it until now."

"Oh...Well I guess that is a bit safer the aimlessly walking through a catacomb." Said James musingly. A small groan was heard as Chancy began to twitch slightly. "He's beginning to wake up...Think it's time we leave..."

The others nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind them.

----------------

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: This 'The Real Gilligan's Island' is like a bloody rip off of survivor....Man I hate these reality tv shows....'switches to a different site on the internet'

Basil: Why are we at your Japanese class?

Gothkitty: Because I'd thought it would be good for you guys to get out more. I'd take you to Waikiki, but I think there are too many over priced stuff and too many crazies.

Ratigan: And what are we to do during these seven hours of your classes?

Gothkitty: Anything, but cause a fight/ maim people. 'glares at Ratigan'

Ratigan: Why are you only referring to me?

Gothkitty: Because you're the only one prone to snapping in three seconds!

Ratigan: Fine...

Mr. K: Na adjectives. Kirei desu ka?

All: Iie. Kirei jaa arimasen.

Mr. K: Kirei jaa arimasen ka?

All: Iie. Kirei desu.


	18. There be ghosts here

Hey minna! Merry Christmas! Right now the weather has been pretty bad. High cold winds, rain..no snow (obviously)...Right now the music selections is Melissa and Unerasible Sin from Fullmetal Alchemist, White Reflection from TWO-MIX, Perfect World Nuriko's image song from Fushigi Yugi, The Doctor Demento's Novelty Christmas CD, ashitanowatasi from Fushigi Yugi, .

I just realised something. The opening song for Fullmetal Alchemist on Adult Swim is Ready Steady Go sung by L'ArcenCiel which is the for the second season...Well I guess Adult Swim/ Toonami only takes the good ones...Some how that kinda urks me...But at least the song isn't in dubbed..Haha. Friend in Japanese class agrees with me that the dubbed Rurouni Kenshin song Sobakasu/ Freckles is grating on the nerves. Heck ya!

Oh yeah. To clear up your questions Mouse Avenger. The song is an Irish Pub song called 'Wild Rover' and as for the Japanese words. Kirei desu ka means is it pretty? and iie. Kirei jaa arimasen means no. It is not pretty. and the others are visa versa. And here is the rest of the lyrics, and I'm sure you can find a midi on the web...I think...I can't make one, since I don't know how.

And it's no nay never, no nay never no more  
will I play the wild rover no never no more.  
Then I took from my pocket ten sovereigns bright  
and the lanlady's eyes opened winde with delight;  
she said: "I have whisky and wine of the best  
and the words that you told me were only in jest".  
And it's no nay never, no nay never no more  
will I play the wild rover no never no more.  
I'll go home to my parents confess what i have done  
and I'll ask them to pardon the prodigal son,  
and when thes caress me as oft-times before,  
I never will play the wild rover no more.  
And it's no nay never, no nay never no more  
will I play the wild rover no never no more.  


Life of a Spy

Chapter 18: There be ghosts here

The Tower of London was just as Saori imagined it to be. It was cold, dark, dank and of course dirty. From the moment they arrived and Ratigan's goons knocked out the guards, she felt a strange feeling of unwelcomeness wash over her. Hikaru on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. The pyro child gaze at her surroundings with a longing to look around for the parinormal.

"I see one of you is excited about this." Said Ratigan unamused. Hikaru's eyes gleamed as she gave him a sly grin.

"It's haunted you know....Up to a seance Professor?"

"I'm already aware of that...and no I think not."

Hikaru pouted slightly and followed Saori as the group walked futher into the building.

When they entered the cell compound area the prisoners were now awake and trying to peer out of the cell bars to see what had happened. A hushed whisper rang among them when they passed the cells. None of the prisoners dared to look straight at them; fearing that if they did Ratigan would rip the bars from the floor and murder them.

"Well well well...If it isn't the big boss himself...I see you have yourself a few new friends..." Said a voice from a cell they just passed. Inside was a very thin and sickly looking mouse, who was wearing a very old pair of suspenders and a dirty off white shirt. "Did you come to visit me? Gee I didn't know you cared so much?"

Ratigan sneered at the prisoner.

"I see they haven't sent you to the gallows yet...Managed to trick them out of it Maxwell?"

The mouse named Maxwell chuckled quietly.

"You're not going to kill me that easily Ratigan..I remember last year my friends and I followed you trustingly in your plans to kill the queen and take over London, you however, escaped with the Flaversham girl and that traitorous idiot Fidgit. I bet you didn't even think twice about the others that were with you..."

The Napoleaon of Crime looked down at Maxwell, no hint of recognization on his face.

"Then let me remind you....You left us at the hands of the Royal Gaurd! THE REAL ONES!! Does that ring a bell?! You traitorous scumbag! You left us knowing what would happen. We trusted you. Practiacally did anything you told us to do. And what? We get the short end of the stick for all the loyaltry we've paied you.

I bet you didn't even think of setting us free. Well guess what? Everyone else is dead! Died of sickness or executed at the gallows. I'm the only one left, and I'll keep on surviving until you're also here rotting away!"

One of Ratigan's men cocked his pistol and gave Maxwell a cruel sneer.

"Want me to shut him up boss?"

"No. Let him talk. It's not like anyone would believe him." Said Ratigan cooly before walking again. Looking over his should he shot Maxwell a smug victorious look as the prisoner's shouts and cursing bounced off the prison's walls.

Once the shouts had died away, Ratigan stopped infront of a wall covered by a large piece of grey cloth. Without waiting, two other goons ripped the cloth from the wall, revealing a hole.

"So this is what you want me to climb through? What if it's booby trapped? Then what?" Said Saori who stared at the hole apprehensively. Ratigan smiled in mock reassurance and handed her a lit candle.

"We already checked and it is not set with traps...Now..If you'd begin? And I believe she won't be needing to go with you." Said Ratigan as he firmly seperated the two cousins.

Saori walked to the hole and gave the rat a warning look.

"Just remember to keep your part of the deal. And no funny business. Got it?"

"Of course."

The spy stared hard at Ratigan a bit longer before taking a deep breath and crawling into the hole. The inside was damp with the mositure of the air yet warm with the old contained heat. Saori continued to crawl until she came to a small den and noticed a glint in the dim light. She raised the candle closer towards the object and raised an eyebrow.

The crystal was a small sphere was about the size of a pingpong ball, in mouse standards and was smudged with damp motar dust. She picked the crytal up, pocketed it and crawl out of the tunnel.

When her feet landed on solid ground she felt two pairs of powerful arms grab her from behind. The two mice that held her turned around so that she was face to face with Ratigan.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking what's mine if memory serves me right." He replied smuggly, reaching into her skirt pocket and produced the small crystal.

Saori then noticed that a burly looking goon named Finnley held a pistol to Hikaru's head. Anger coursed through her veins as she gritted her teeth and struggled under the strong hold the other two had on her.

"Kisama!!! We had a deal!"

The rat raised a mock confused eyebrow.

"Did we? Oh yes..I remember now..I was to let you, the little imp and everyone else go unharmed and well...But you didn't say alive..." He replied, turning his back on her and walking away.

"You know what I ment!!!" She retorted back. "I should have known better then to make a deal with you! You're nothing more then a cruel, cold hearted, backstabbing sewer rat!!"

Everyone around them inhaled sharply when The Napoleon of Crime stopped in midstep and whirled around. His expression murderous.

"I warned you about that mouth of yours Hirigawa...Perhaps I should just kill you myself!"

Adrenaline pumped in her veins and she grinned a very out of character; almost maddening smile.

Her left leg shot out and striked one of the mice holding her in the shin. He yelped in pain, clutched his leg while jumping up and down. She then stepped on the other captor's foot, elbowed him in the gut and literally flipped him over her back, sending him flying into the Napoleon of Crime.

The crystal fell out of Ratigan's hand at the impact landing unscratched on the stone floor. Seeing that the others were occupied, Hikaru shoved Finnley's pistol holding arm above him and kicked his legs from beneath him. The goon crashed to the floor letting off a shot into the ceiling.

Finnley was about to get up, but was never given the chance when a small fist connected with his nose causing his head to slam back to the ground rendering him unconcious.

The pyro child grinned at her victory and "releaved" Finnley of his pistol, just as Saori grabbed her hand and dragged her into a run down the hallway.

An enraged Ratigan shoved the goon off him, got up and kicked Finnley back into conciousness. Once he was a wake Ratigan shoved both him and his friend infront of him. He gave them both a physcotic glare as he drew his pistol.

"Split up and find them...If you get the chance kill them, and bring me the crystal got it?"

Finnley hesitantly spoke up.

"But what about that Mafia leader professor?"

Ratigan cocked the firearm and proceeded down the hallway.

"I'll deal with him later, in the mean time find the wench and the brat!" He turned around, noticing that the two hadn't moved from their spot. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? GET GOING OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND!!!"

Fearing the wrath of the enraged ex-professor they took off down the hall, with Ratigan following close behind.

----------------

"Wow....This place is huge." Whistled James. "Is mouseland yard on their way?"

Basil nodded.

"Yes. They should be here soon, but we should look for Ms. Hirigawa and Ms. Pearson. I purpose we split up in a group of two. Dawson, will go with me. Mr. Durril and you Mr. Malin will go together."

"Speaking of Cyric, where is he?" Said Dawson, looking around the area. Basil and Cyric also looked around wondering what happened to the gypsy.

"That fool." James whispered angrily, before his voice turned a bit louder. "I bet he went off to look for them. We have to track him down before he gets himself killed!"

James took off towards the cell compounds with Basil and Dawson following.

"Do you suppose they're still by the south wall?" Asked Dawson.

"No...Ratigan probably got the crystal by now..." Said James as they turned a corner; ignoring the shouts from the prisoners in the cells. The pirate then noticed Cyric turning a corner little ways ahead of them. "That idiot...OI CYRIC!!!!! Wait up!!"

The gypsy turned around and gave the others a surprised look.

"What are you guys doing back there? I thought you were behind me the whole time?"

James raised a eyebrow gritted his teeth irritably.

"No we weren't Cyric. We were at the entrance deciding what to do when Dr. Dawson noticed you were gone." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "As much as we want to find them, you can't run off by yourself and-"

Cyric interrrupted his friend when he head whipped to the side, ears alert.

"Shh...Someone's coming..."

He slowly pulled out a dagger from his belt and crouched behind a wall, with the others armed and ready. The gypsy then pounced at whoever appeared from the other side of the wall. Unfortunately that person also had the same idea, because both fighters found themselves with either with a gun to their head of a dagger to their throat, that is until they both noticed who eachother were for the first time.

"Saori?"

"Cyric?"

The others sighed in relief.

"Are you okay? Where's Hikaru?" Asked Cyric as he shethed the dagger, before grasping her shoulder.

Saori looked behind her.

"Hikaru, it's alright you can come out now. And I'm okay, honestly" She said when he gave her a suspicious look.

Hikaru popped her head from behind the other side of the wall and looked around. Happy to see familar people she ran up to the group and gave each of them a hug.

"Are you sure you're alright Ms. Hirigawa?" Said Basil suspicously.

Saori sighed.

"I'm positive! Nothing happened, except, Hikaru has a small cut on her shoulder."

"It's nothing bad. It's probably already healed." Said the child when Dawson gently grasped her arm to see the cut.

"It doesn't look infected, but I think once this is over we need to put some medicine on it, just for safe measures." Said the doctor in a serious tone that held a hint of kindness.

"Ms. Hirigawa what happened when Ratigan took the two of you here? Did you find the crystal?"

The spy grinned, produced the small sphere from her skirt pocket and handed it to Basil. After that

she then told the group of what happened, including what Kouji had told her and everything else she could remember.

"So thats' why he didn't turn us in...That son of a $$! " Said a seething James.

"I think the word && would be better..." Said Hikaru. Everyone then stared at her.

"What?"

"Hikaru, where did you learn that word?" Asked Saori quietly.

"Er...." was all the child said, before her cousin rounded on friends, minus Basil and Dawson.

"Cyric?"

"Uh..."

"James?"

"We didn't..Er I mean..It was a mistake and..." He gulped at the icy stare she was giving him as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Ehehe...Well....Uh..OnenightwewenttothepubandCyrickindofgotalittledrunkandgothitintheheadbyaflyingmugandstartedtoswearandHikaruhappenedtobewithusatthetime." Said the pirate very fast, and winced waiting for something to happen.

A pause passed for about five seconds when the spy exploded on the two.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHY DID YOU TAKE A 10 YEAR OLD TO A PUB IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Sa-neechan...ano....." Saori turned to her cousin.

"Not now Hikaru I'm- What is it?"

The spy noticed that the girl was wide eyed and pointing upwards. Saori followed where her cousin was pointing and gasped at what she saw. Before the group were the tall, silvery and wispy forms of two young boys who stared down at them in confusion.

"It's you..Hello your majesties my name is Cyric Durril..." Said Cyric who bowed elegantly, unafraid of the two spirits. "Do the two of you realise that you're dead? Why don't you move on? I'm sure your mother is waiting for you."

The two apparitions only looked at him before they disappeared into nothing. As soon as they disappeared a huge gust of cold air howled down the hallway hitting them as a deep, yet screetchy voice sounded and black cloud of mist desended towards them."

"GET OUT!!!"

"You fool! You've disturbed the darker spirits here....They don't want the two princes to leave...Get out now before they come after you!" Said one of the mice in a cell next to them, his voice full of fear and urgency.

"GET OUT!!!!" Yelled the voice louder and more sinister. Hikaru who began to shake pulled on Cyric's sleeve.

"Cy-niichan, let's leave, now. Please? I-I don't like this..."

Saori grasped the gypsy's other arm, with shaking fingers, also trying to pull him from his rooted spot.

"I agree...I don't feel comfortable with this either...let's leave before something bad happens.."

Cyric shook his head and stared unafraid at the dark entity.

"You were the one who scared me when I was ten...I'm not afraid of you anymore spirit, or whatever you are. The two princes deserve to move on, let them go!"

The dark mist began to take form of a man. It's tall sinister shape loomed over the group like a demon. Dawson, James and Basil, sensing the danger that might follow also tried to get Cyric to move.

"Cyric this isn't the time to be a exorsist!" Said James tensly.

The gypsy ignored him.

"Your majesties, if you can hear me. Don't be afraid, show this man you're not afraid!"

A low rumble was then heard. The other prisoners in their cells began to yell in fear and confusion, some began to pray like their life depended on it.

"I told you to leave! You've made the dark spirits more furious! Now they're going to come after you!" Said the mouse harshly before hiding farther in his dark cell also praying.

Cyric was about to respond when the rumble became defening and a powerful gust of wind swept them off the ground, throwing them down the long hallway, and out of the building; where they were dropped unceremoniously on the damp ground.

"Now I understand why grandpa placed it here...." Said Saori as she gingerly stood up and helped Hikaru stand.

James brushed off his clothes and placed a weary hand on his head.

"What a night...First we escape from being mauled, now we've been chucked out of a building by a dark spirit...What's next? A talking ghost cat who's a vegetarian?"

"At least we're all safe and unharmed." Said Dawson positively.

"Very true Dawson...Though I'm quite sure we won't be for long if Ratigan finds that Ms. Hirigawa and her cousin aren't in the building anymore." Replied Basil. His tone serious.

Cyric on the other hand grinned widely at the sky. "Hey look! There's a full moon tonight!"

The others noticed the silvery sphere and also grinned. The final clues were about to be revealed.

Basil handed Saori the crystal. She accepted it nervously and raised it above her head; letting the moon's rays reflect through it like a prism. Before them, on the stone wall ahead a map appeared in silvery lined details. The spy immediately noticed the map's location and emmited a small giggle before it turned into a loud and mirthful laugh.

"Oh my god....T-This is.." Started James, gaping at the map.

"A map of Baker St." Finished Basil in equal shock. "And according to it's coordinate the treasure is located at the base of that old oak tree...."

"My goodness....Well this is certainly a surprise." Said a stunned Dawson.

"After all the trouble we've gone through!" Seethed a also shocked James.

"If the treasure is under the oak tree..Does this mean we can go home now?" Said Hikaru tiredly. Saori who was still laughing hugged the child warmly.

"Hai. We can go home...." She stopped smiling and gave Basil a worried look. "Demo..What about Ratigan and the others...Wouldn't they find us?"

Basil stared at the dark entrance to the tower in deep thought.

"Indeed he would...Mouseland Yard should have been here by now. Hmm...Something is not right here. Perhaps we should return to Baker Street..It'll be safer then staying here and waiting."

Haha....Made you think the treasure was hidden someplace else eh? Yeah...Don't you hate it when maps usually send you on a wild goose chase and in the end you find it to be in the first place you were?

Well finals are already over...Thank God...'ahem' as for cosplaying for Kawaii Kon...Decided to go as Misao from Rurouni Kenshin, since a friend is saying how 'blah' the Card Captor Sakura girl's winter uniform is....And wanted me to cosplay as either Miz Mishtal from El-hazard or Ibuki from Street Fighter. Wanted to cosplay as Kenshin, but noooooo....Can't cause I'm not bloody tall enough...Though Cosplaying as Misao would be easier...Maybe I'll make Miaka's Ceremonial costume...or possibly Yui's...don't know. We'll see how much hw I have for next semester..Three art classes and one Japanese..That's going to be interesting. I also wanted to go as Ed from Fullmetal Alcehmist..But I think there are going to be alot of people already doing that.

What else..Oh yeah, For the next few weeks or so I might or might not be reviewing/ putting up new chapters, since the new semester will start and I'll possibly be busy. 


	19. The games end

Life of a Spy

Listening Selection: Yume no Naka e (Kare Kano), The Phantom of the Opera, Truth (TWO-MIX), Itooshii Hito Tame Ni (Fushigi Yugi) and Sakura Saku (Love Hina). Perfect song to describe this chapter is Kuraki Mai's song Always.

Chapter 19: The games end

The trip back to Baker Street was tiring and long. The night was late and morning would be approaching soon, which ment that hardly any carriages ran. They kept to the shadows and let a keen ear to their surroundings.

Once arriving at 221 1/2 they came to the old oak tree and began to dig where the large and bulky roots embedded into the ground. The shovel that Basil pushed into the damp ground hit something hard. The detective, with the help of James and Cyric brushed the thin layer of dirt to the side; revealing a now stained crystal box which once had been beautiful.

The three mice gently lifted the box from the hole and placed it on the damp grass.

"Ms. Hirigawa I think you should open it. After all it was your grandfather's." Said Basil kindly.

"S-sure."

Saori nervously bent down and grasped the box with both hands; and shivered slightly at the strange coolness of the precious glass. Her heart raced when she opened the lid. The spy's ears drooped slightly with disappointment and held the item up for everyone to see. Above them rain began to fall in heavy torrents.

"It's a book.." The group looked at her surprised, not sure if they heard correctly.

"What?" Said Cyric now shocked. Saori's hands clenched tightly around the leather cover before handing the book to him. He opened it in curiousity to find the pages blank. "The pages are blank..What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"After all that trouble. After everything that damned rat has put us through. In the end it only turned out to be a book...." Saori whispered in a strained voice filled with emotion. Slowly she stood up and started to walk back to 221 1/2's front door.

"Wait a second...Words are starting to appear..." Replied Cyric who squinted at the writing that appeared on the now rain soaked pages.

"To Mr. Hirigawa,

This book if you have not relised is a scripture of the utmost importance of the heart. I know your deepest wishes and hopes, unfortunately I am only able to grant you only one of them. Inside this book are directions and scriptures of speaking to the dead and possibly reviving them. Unfortunately these actions come with a heavy price. In order to obtain the ressurection of the one lost you must give up something that would equal their worth. Call it a thing of equal trade if you would. I leave you to your treasure, but be warned..Choose wisely of what you are trading."

"A book to revive the dead?"

The group jumped in surprise at the sound of Saori's voice.

"Yes..." Said Cyric, and then noticed the determined look she had on. "Saori, listen even if we tried to bring back everyone what would we use as a equal trade? A soul or even a body can't be traded with just a precious possession."

Basil nodded in agreement.

"He's right Ms. Hirigawa. To speak to the dead, and even to revive them shouldn't be taken lightly. Infact-"

"Look out!" Yelled Dawson and James tackling the others to the ground when seconds later the area behind them exploded into a firey blast. On the ground they heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and slowly they turned around to see Kouji grinning down at them, with a scary looking Ratigan next to him and a score of goons and yakuza members behind them.

"Get up." Said Ratigan tensly, now pointing a cocked pistol at them.

James sighed loudly, stood up with the others. Some yakuza members surrounded them so they wouldn't escape.

"Dammit! How hard is it to get a decent moment of peace around here?!" He muttered angrily.

"It won't be very hard soon Malin...All in good time though." The rat said, a large smug grin plastered on his face. "It looks that you've been out witted again Basil. You must be slipping."

Ratigan then continued to brag on how he was much smarter he was then the detective etc etc. Cyric, James and Saori exchanged annoyed glances and Hikaru rolled her eyes all the while making talking motions with her right hand. The three mice including Dawson snorted, trying hard to stifle their laughter. They stopped however when Ratigan whipped his head to face them. Unfortunately he noticed the source of their laughter and strode over to the child; staring down at her. He grinned shortly before lashing out and back handing her.

"Hikaru!"

Saori rushed forward to help the fallen girl when Ratigan roughly grasped her shoulder and sent his other fist into her unprotected gut. The spy gasped in pain and her legs gave way, but Ratigan held her up by her arm and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Never ever mess with me again Hirigawa. Do you hear me? Never!"

"You fiend! What have they ever done to you?!" Yelled Dawson, helping James and Basil hold back a seething Cyric.

"They have done plenty of things to annoy me." Ratigan muttered angrily and let go of the spy's arm so that she fell to the ground in a heap. " And I wouldn't get so worked up tubby. You, Mailin and BaZUL, get front row seats to these three's demise..."

Dawson shook his head in anger. "But they're just children! Even if they are part of a family who-"

"They're partially responsible for my family and village's slaughter. I don't care if they were even a group of nuns! I will have my revenge." Said Kouji bitterly; looking up from inspecting his katana.

"Kouji was it? Answer me one question. What are you to do after you've slaughtered them?" Asked Basil stiffly.

"That's none of your concern." Replied Kouji in a calm voice. "I suggest you keep your nose out of this detective, you have no space to bluff unless you plan to bluff with your life. "

Basil didn't say anything, but glare angrily at the mouse.

"Now that's settled...Akamatsu, Genjo. Get that wench off the ground."

Akamatsu and Genjo quickly obeyed their leaders orders and non too gently lifted the still winded spy off the ground.

"No! Please! Don't kill her! Kill me instead!" Yelled Cyric pleadingly. Saori stared at the gypsy.

"Cyric..."

Kouji gave him a icy stare."Uresai boy! Your turn will come soon enough." He then turned to the spy and lifted the katana over his head.. "Any last words wench?"

Saori didn't reply making Kouji smirk. With that he brought down the katana in a deadly arc.

**BANG!**

Somewhere in the distance a gun went off and the katana flew out of a surprised Kouji's hand.

Everyone turned to the direction the bang came from and saw a tall cloaked figure. The man held what looked like a large spear in one hand and a smoking gun in the other.

"Oi! Who the heck are you?!" Yelled Kouji angrily.

The mysterious mouse walked slowly towards them, the hood of the cloak covering his eyes. When he spoke his voice was slightly accented and deep.

"I am what once was, yet I am not. I am a wanderer. A roving warrior who seeks the truth."

Kouji scoffed.

"Enough with your riddles. Let's see your face oh wanderer."

"I will only if you answer me one question." Replied the mouse smoothly.

"Very well. What is it then?" Said Kouji reaching for the gun he had in his coat.

"How did it feel when you slaughtered that family five years ago? How did it feel murdering my family?!"

"What?" Said Kouji in complete shock. "W-who are you?!!!"

The mouse ripped off the old cloak to reveal a young man around Basil's age. He had dark brown eyes that were hidden behind simple silver framed glasses and cinnomon colored hair what was in a long ponytail at the base of his neck.

At the sight of the mouse Saori, Dawson and Cyric went wide eyed.

"Nii-san..."

"Aidan..."

"It can't be..It's not possible."

The mouse didn't seem to hear them and continued to walk forward. His eyes narrowed in determiation.

"I am known to my friends as Spade, or as to my family Aidan Renard Hirigawa..."

Well..Yes. This chapter was interesting...Sorry about the huge climax...and uh the major seriousness/ drama. I have found the manga guide book for Fullmetal Alchemist...YAY...Only prob it has Kanji..and I can't read Kanji..Grrr..And I can't get the song Ready Steady Go out of my head...dang it's going to drive me nuts...I feel kinda upset at myself for not giving Basil and Dawson more speaking parts...Damned writing...

Hehe..Sorry if the fic seems a bit off..Please R&R. And Merry Christmas!!!

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkitty: 'typing on computer with a huge sweatdrop on her head.' Damn my creative mind...Ugh...This is probably going to come back and haunt me one day....

Ratigan: Indeed it is...You made me hit a kid.

Gothkitty: Well you were pretty mean to Olivia Flaversham.

Ratigan: And your point being?

Gothkitty: Never mind..'underbreath' he obviously doesn't get it... 


	20. calm after the storm

Hey guys! Well the new semester starts and I'm hoping it's going to be a good one. The positive thing right now is that I only have three books to carry...and a lot of art supplies. But it'll save my back. The music selection is Megumi Hashibara's CD VintageS. I tried working on part of this fic on paper during Christmas break at my Grandma's in Hilo, unfortunately no inspiration struck me...'sigh'

Another thing. For Kawaii Kon, I am going as Misao from Rurouni Kenshin, but a friend and I were talking and we thought we and another friend should go as a group of characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. One friend could be Roy, I could be Ed cause I'm so dang short and another friend could be Hawkeye. Sounds like a good idea. Just have to see what our other friend thinks.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 20: calm after the storm

(A/N: Here's Aidan's info, which is a little more then the others and history. It's more cause he only now is being introduced.)

Full name: Aidan Renard Hirigawa

Age: 27

Nationality: Japanese/ Irish

Interests: Playing jokes, reading, glass blowing, sparrng. At one point being a doctor.

Hobby: cooking

Fears/dislikes: Hates any guy (except Cyric, Dawson, Basil and James) who dares flirt with his younger sister. Let's just say he'll start acting like a psychopath. Fears spiders.

Aidan is the eldest brother of Saori and has changed remarkably from when he was younger. He finds Cyric as a younger brother and enjoys messing with his head, (mainly joking about bodily harm and maiming if he makes Saori cry), now that he knows that his sister is the gypsy's girlfriend. He sees James as a joke confidant and Hikaru as another little sister.

His life style was rough for the past year and a half and his survival skills is what makes him what he is today. He may seem easy going and aloof towards enemies, but inside he's sharp ready to attack, though friends and loved ones know that he really is a kind, huggable teddy bear...Just don't let the bad guys know.

His escape from Afganistan allowed him to join a renegade group of wanderers, who were like Robin Hood and His Merry Men. When he earned enough money to travel back to London he learned of his family's death and picked up as much information as he could.

Aidan is mainly polite and kind, yet he totes around a pistol in old habit and mostly parinoia that he'll be attacked at any moment. Don't ask.

Enter the group. They will have a name soon...err..more or less. I'll post more information about them in the next chapter. Now on to the fic.

Kouji stared at Aidan wide eyed.

"A-Aidan Hirigawa? It's not possible! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He yelled, pointing to the eldest Hirigawa sibling.

"Ah but I was..for oh about three minutes. For the next two weeks I was in what do you call? A type of coma that showed no sign of breathing, which made me seem to be dead..But I assure you I am alive." Stated Aidan smugly.

"But I saw Thompson and McCall bury you!" Said Dawson a tad freaked out. Aidan sighed.

"I was buried. And when I came out of my coma apparently it was the same moment grave robbers hit. Gave them quite a scare if I think about it now." The ex-soilder added with slight amusement. His attention turned back to a partially scared Kouji. "Ah, back to business. Now why don't you answer my question Kouji."

"To hell I have to! You're just another person I'll have to kill!"

Aidan rolled his eyes tiredly.

"I was hoping that you'd want to give up the easy way, but I guess not...." The ex-soilder began placing odd looking bullets into his gun.

"What are you muttering about?!" Snapped Kouji who now pointed his gun at the younger mouse.

"For your information there are three people surrounding us. All of their weapons are pointing at your ugly head; yours too Mr. Ratigan." Aidan scratched his head lazily. " Guys you might as well show yourselves..."

At that three mice appeared from different spots. One of them; a girl around Cyric's age weilded a bow with a arrow ready to be fired. Her long brown hair was placed in a high ponytail. She gave a small grin and snorted.

"Jeeze Spade! I was hoping we'd be introduced more dramatically."

"Yeah Spade. You could at least introduce us, ya know....So we could possibly stirke fear in these idiot's small brains" Replied a young man around 24 with blonde spiky hair, who weilded a gun slightly smaller then Aidan's.

"Oh comon! Diamond. Club. You guys know this isn't a normal attack."

The two gave him a look. The second girl with short slightly curly black hair who weilded a bunch of kunais looked at Aidan slightly embarassed.

" They do kind of have a point Spade...I mean we are well known in the Middle East, but not here."

Aidan's expression turned to one of shock.

"Aw not you too Heart?! " The girl only muttered a quick appology.

"Ah forget the introduction. Listen Kyoto Yakuza leader Kouji and you too Ratigan. Give it up! I have a nice bunch of bullets with your names on them..." Said Club almost too happily. Diamond nodded and slipped the arrow into the place.

" You and your goons better lay off now, before you find yourselves full of arrows."

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't give up now I'll be forced to!" Said Heart, now holding the kunais in a attack position.

"So..What's your decision gents? Give up or die slow painful deaths? Actually it wouldn't matter..Mouseland Yard should be here any moment." Said Aidan positively, as if he was selling a box of chocolates.

Basil, Dawson, Cyric, James, Hikaru and Saori stared at the group slightly disturbed.

"_They're actually happy about this...."_ They all thought together.

Around the area of 221 1/2 Baker Street some of the other mice residents poked their heads out of windows and doors, seeing to what had disturbed them so early in the morning. Once they spotted Ratigan they gave a gasp of fear and bolted back into their homes, causing many door and window locks to snap into place.

Kouji immediately began to sweat bullets, (Ratigan on the other hand looked for a way to escape). It was one thing he hated about admitting defeat, but the worse the feeling of being cornered. Out of sheer desperation he grabbed the unaware Saori and put the gun to her head.

"Now what choice do you have huh? Either way I'll take my revenge out on someone!"

Aidan's eyes narrowed into a dangerous look.

"You really are an idiotic fool..." He whispered to himself. Aidan took a risk and cocked his gun. Kouji did the same thing, as his hands shook in fear. "Why are you doing this Kouji? You're out numbered."

"I told you already I'm not saying anything!! Now call off your friends and I'll possibly consider not shooting her."

"I don't think so. I know already you have no choice in going through with your bluff...So you leave me no choice." Aidan lifted the pistol and aimed it at Kouji, ready to pull the trigger.

"There they are!"

Everyone turned around to see Heiji leading a score of Scottland Yard mice, (who weilded rifles) towards them. The goons and Yakuza members paniced and began to make a run for it, only to be stopped by having a gun or arrow pointing at their face. During the mild chaos Ratigan also tried to escape except Basil, Dawson, and James stood in his way. Cyric on the other hand ran into the group of escaping goons to save Hikaru.

"The game's over Ratigan. Now just give into Mouseland Yard." Said Basil tensly.

Ratigan whipped a gun from his coat and aimed it at the detective. The rat was about to pull the trigger when a dagger imbedded itself into his right shoulder. Ratigan dropped the firearm and howled in pain. Whirling around his eyes were dialated with rage when he saw the dagger's thrower.

"That's payback rat! " Yelled Cyric over the paniced yells and angry shouts of the police and goons.

Ratigan snarled in rage, his new found hatred for the gypsy broke his boiling point and he began to charge the gyspsy lashing out at anyone who got in his way. Basil now holding Ratigan's pistol chased after the two, with the others following.

Cyric now realising his position swore loudly and began to run into the still paniced group, with Ratigan hot on his tail.

Aidan had lost sight of his sister and Kouji; scanned the area, ignoring the goons and police who bumped into him. A gun shot pierced the air and Aidan ran to the direction of the blast.

The young mouse stopped short to see Kouji dead with a bullet wound to his back. Saori was on the ground in slight shock and Heiji held a smoking gun, panting slightly. Aidan slipped out of his shock and ran up to his sister and gently shook her.

"Saori...Oi Saori!"

The spy snapped out of her shock and looked up at her brother.

"Nii-san...." The girl leaned into her older mouse and sobbed quietly. Slight guilt pulled at Aidan's heart as he picked up his still crying sister, walked over to Heiji and patted him on young mouse's shoulder.

"You okay?" Heiji nodded shakily.

"Yeah...I think so...Um...Is she okay?"

"Yes. Thank you um..."

"Heiji...Heiji Atsumori.."

Aidan gave Heiji a warm smile.

"I thank you Heiji. You saved my sister's life...I'm eternally grateful."

"Sa-neechan!!!!" Yelled a bedraggled looking Hikaru, as she ran towards the trio.

Saori gently got down from her brother's arms, scooped up the child and hugged her hard, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Hikaru-chan! Are you okay?"

The child nodded and returned the hug.

"Mmh! Sa-neechan where did Cy-niichan go?"

The spy shrugged slightly.

"I don't know..Heiji did you see where Cyric went?"

"Last thing I remeber, Ratigan was chasing him." Said Heiji seriously.

The two looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!"

000000000

Ratigan was delirious with rage as he chased Cyric over the roof tops of the houses.

Cyric gritted his teeth and cursed himself for being so stupid. An idea then popped into his head. It seemed risky, but he was desperate at the moment. The gypsy took a running leap and jumped onto a tree branch. His foot slipped from the morning dew and pulled himself up, just as Ratigan made a lunge for him.

The large rat steadied himself with ease and vaulted on to the branch. Cyric gulped and took a fighting stance. Ratigan lunged himself again at the smaller mouse and was met with a kick to the jaw. The taste of blood was in the rat' mouth as he stopped Cyric's second attack and bodily picked him up in movement to throw him off the tree when a gun went off. Ratigan stiffened in pain and fell forward towards earth.

Cyric who lept when Ratigan's grip loosed around his body clung on to the tree branch tightly. James held out his hand for his friend and pulled him back on to the house's roof. Dawson immediately checked the young gypsy for wounds or any internal damage. Basil on the other hand held the smoking pistol in his hand and looked down from the roof.

"Well I guess this ends our private war..."Muttered the detective before seeing if Cyric was unhurt. "Mr. Durril are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." James then smacked his friend upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Idiot! What were you thinking? What if that damned rat actually killed you? How would I be able tell Saori and Hikaru what happened?!!"

Cyric looked at the roof tile below him slightly ashamed.

"Sorry..I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

James sighed wearily and pulled Cyric into a hug. Shocking the young gypsy out of his mind.

"You're like son to me you know! I should know, I've been taking care of you and those two girls for nearly over two years!! Damn what are you trying to do? Make me prematurely gray?"

"Hehe...Sorry about that pops..I swear I won't do anything like that again." Joked Cyric.

James released the gypsy and gave him a mock stern look.

"You better not. Infact I think I'll let Saori deal with you. She's definatly going to give you an earful when we get back to solid ground!"

Cyric stared at the older mouse's retreating back and ran after him.

"No, don't tell Saori. Last time I did something stupid she wouldn't let me out of her sight for three days straight!!!"

James turned around and gave him a sly grin.

"Why are you complaining. It's not like you wouldn't mind huh?"

With that he began to climb down the drain pipe. The comment took time in Cyric's brain before he could analyse it.

"Hey! That's fighting dirty James!! Dammit are you listening to me?" Yelled the Cyric as he also climbed down the drain pipe leaving Dawson and Basil in stunned scilence.

"Well..I guess they're back to normal." Said Dawson quietly.

"Yes..I guess so..." Replied Basil, equally quiet. "Err..Shall we go?"

Dawson nodded and followed his friend back down to solid ground.

The small group returned to 221 1/2 to see that Mouseland Yard had already taken away most of goons.

"Cy-niichan! James-niichan!" Hikaru then tackled the two mice and hugged them.

"Hikaru-chan! Are you okay? Where's Saori?" Asked Cyric worriedly.

"I'm fine. Sa-neechan is over there." Said the pyro child pointing to the girl who began to run towards them.

Cyric let go of the child and ran to the spy. Before Saori could utter a word he kissed her deeply.

Saori blushed a deep red and ignored the stares they were getting. A voice then interrupted them and Cyric slowly pulled back when he felt the nose of a gun at the back of his head.

"Oi. You. What the hell do you think you're doing to my little sister?"

The gypsy turned around slightly to see a dark looking Aidan.

"A-Aidan..It's me...Cyric..Remember?" Cyric stuttered slightly.

Aidan's face lightened up and he quickly put away the gun.

"Cyric is that you? Wow I didn't recognize you, I thought you were some weirdo...Err. Sorry I about that.." He said when he noticed the odd look Cyric had on.

Aidan quietly looked at the two as if studying a painting. Surprise immediately popped onto his features.

"Wait a minute..You two are dating? Wow. Who'd have both of you." Said the ex-soilder happily. With a larger grin he put an arm around Cyric and lead him to the side.

"Ne, Cyric can I talk to you."

"Er...Sure" Said a nervous Cyric.

"Good...I just want to say that I'm glad for you. Here's a little word of advice...If you dare so much as raise a hand to my sister I'm going to take my pistol and..Er.What's with that look? I'm kidding..No seriously if I find out that you're making her cry or hurting her in anyway I swear I'm going shoot you in the most painful way possible..What? Hey I'm kidding! Cyric you're like a little brother to me...I'm just messing with your head. Oh, Club is calling me, gotta go." Said Aidan cheerfully, and ran over to his friend.

Cyric on the other hand was very pale and shaking like a leaf. The gypsy jumped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a worried looking Saori.

"Cyric are you okay? What did my brother say to you?"

"Nothing..Nothing at all." Replied Cyric, smiling at her. He then put both hands on her shoulders and gave her a look. "Er..Saori. If I ever ever make you sad or hurt you in anyway that I'm not aware of I want you to tell me okay?"

Saori raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded numbly.

"Um..Okay...." Cyric let a sigh of relief.

"Good.."

Hahahaha!!! I had fun making the part where Aidan seemingly threatens Cyric. I got that idea from the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding. It's originally the movie's idea so I'm just borrowing it and altering it a bit.

This chapter was okay, sorry if it's confusing.

Okay, about the characters Spade, Club, Diamond and Heart. This came to an idea since the cowboy bebop manga had these people like Robin Hood and His Merry men named after chess pieces I thought..hmm what about the main symbols for card? At the moment I have an idea of an original story for those four symbols. Well that's all for this chap. Please R&R

Adventures of Gothkitty

Basil: 'surveying the mess of the livingroom' What happened here?

Gothkitty: Sewing.

Basil: This much mess for one costume?

Gothkitty: I'll be cleaning up later on..

Ratigan: You killed me. How could you?

Gothkitty: Who said I killed you? Dang now you made me give it away!

Ratigan: 'grins'

Gothkitty: Yes, grin your smug grin. Hehehehe. You won't be grinning for long...MWAHAHAHA!!


	21. Epilogue

Hey Minna! Woohoo! This is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this fic. I would like to thank Megana, Gracie Gru, Mouse Avenger, MeadowLark4491, Anatasia Basil, Khanele, and lethargic creme. You guys make me want to ignore my friend's comment on how fanfic writting sucks. But hey to each is own ne? ''

Alright info about the group named the Wandering Fighters...(haha name might change in the future..Cause right now it sounds bit ?)

The Wandering Fighters are actually street preformers. Hey, gotta make money some how. Anywho, they preform during the day, in costume and at night they rob the rich and give to the poor/ help the poor with a few of their problems...Hmm kinda like the show Abarenbo Shogun. Err..A Japanese Program shown in Hawaii. It used to air on the Kiku Channel, a channel that aired Korean and Japanese programs. Man I miss Crayon Shinchan...It used to air a few years ago, funny as hell show.

In other news I'm almost done making my Ed costume (fullmetal alchemist) YESH!!! I only need to buy more pellen, bias tape and...err....that's it..yay. hmm oh yeah I now have a scanner. HECK YA!!! So maybe when I have more time I'll get a deviant art account....'evil grin'

Other members:

Code name: Diamond

Real name: Alice Violet Catherwood

Age: 18

Nationality: British

Weapon of Choice: Bow and arrows.

Interests: studying books of science and astronomy, drawing.

Note: Alice is considered a tomboy and isn't afraid to get into a fight. She can be rough around the edges and quite stubborn. She hates being called babe and would beat up anyone to a bloody pulp if they dared utter that word to her.

Opposite to her tomboy side she is also quite feminine and smart. When it comes to it Alice and probably solve a few math and science equations in her head.

Alice is also considered a notorious bookworm. If she's not fighting she's probably reading.

Code name: Club

Real name: Daniel (Danny) Oliver Matthews

Age: 24

Nationality: American

Weapon of Choice: gun

Interests: Meditating,

Note: Danny is second in charge of the group, and seems to enjoy annoying Alice. He's usually a cocky and smug guy who sometimes rubs people the wrong way.

He loves a challenge and can never seem to say no to a good shot of whiskey. Oddly enough through his tough and smug exterior he is really a uncertain person inside.

Code name: Heart

Real name: Rosemary Sakara Leron

Age: 21

Nationality: British/ Indian (not Native American)

Weapons of choice: Kunais

Interests: Learning new medical cures, sewing, singing

Note: Rosemary is considered the pacifist in the group. She's literally forever trying to calm the tention between Danny and Alice. She hates fighting, but she'll use it if necessary. Rosemary is actually a healer and has a vast knowledge of eastern and western medicine. She's sort of has a sixth sense and can sometimes foresee certain events. Although she is older then Alice she tends to act a little immature for her age.

Life of a Spy

Chapter 21: Epilogue

It had been two days after the incident and 221 1/2 Baker Street was full with residents for the first time in a while. Aidan and his friends, much to Basil's delight and nervousness allowed the group to crash at the flat. Let's just say those two days were very interesting.

The detective found out many things of these new comers. 1) Alice and Danny constantly bickered making shy and happy go lucky Rosemary to break them apart. 2) Danny seemed to have a high interesting his chemistry set, and enjoyed experimenting with fire. Basil deduced he was a pyromaniac. Possibly one reason why he and Hikaru became fast friends. 3) Aidan like any older brother made it his new found job to escort Saori nearly everywhere outside and tease her constantly. In the detectives thoughts, possibly a way of making up over the lost years. 4) Cyric seemed nervous whenever Aidan was nearby and more nervous in front of Saori. James mentioned something about Cyric's debate over proposal. 5) Rosemary seemed to take a liking to Dr. Dawson as a mentor and both of them exchanged healing remedies.

Basil sighed and went back to playing his violin. He was about to strike a soft note when a loud yell blasted from the kitchen.

"Dammit Danny why can't you take that gun powder outside?!"

"Because it's raining!"

"Then do it when it's sunny!"

" Because- Hey that's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're daft in the head! Now move that package before you get gunpoweder in the batter."

"Damn woman..."

'SMACK'

"OW!!! What was that for?!!"

"What do you think idiot? I told you to move that package!"

"Common guys, knock it off...Can't you two just get along for an hour without exploding on eachother? Huh?"

"Sorry Rose..."

"Yeah sorry..."

"Ano...Danny-san..."

"Yes Hikaru?"

"You're spilling gunpowder into the pan..."

"Huh? OH S-"

KABOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"DANNY YOU BLOOMIN IDIOT!!!"

Smoke then filtered into the living room. Basil who heared this from his chair by the fireplace sweatdropped.

(A/N: See told ya I'd but anime inquires...hehe.)

"And we just gave the kitchen a really good scrub too..Mou....Mrs. Judson is going to slaughter us..."

"Sorry Saori...."

"Sa-neechan...Do we have to clean the kitchen _again_?"

"Hai...."

'Ding Dong'

Basil sighed once again and walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood Mrs. Judson wearing her traveling cloak and carrying a suitcase. The detective inwardly gulped. If she saw the situation of the kitchen, she surely was going to each have their heads. Basil did one thing he could think at the moment. Distract her.

"Ah Mrs. Judson welcome back. How is your friend doing?"

Mrs. Judson entered the flat and allowed Basil to help her out of her cloak.

"She's doing much better. It was exhaustion that made her sick. Poor thing. How were things here?"

Basil pasted on a smile.

" Just great. Why don't I take your suitcase for you Mrs. Judson. Also why don't you relax a bit. I'm sure you're tired from your journey."

If anyother mouse, they would have been flattered by the detective's hospitality. Unfortunately Mrs. Judson who had known Basil for a while eyed him suspiciously.

"Mr. Basil. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Basil shook his head.

"Of course not. Why would you think tha I'd be lying to you?"

"You have that look of guilt."

Basil blinked in surprse.

"Do I? It must be exaughstion. Why don't you go to the couch and relax for a bit."

The detective began to gently escort her to the couch, but the landlady remove herself.

"I think I'd like to go upstairs and unpack if you don't mind."

Mrs. Judson made her way to the kitchen. Basil promptly put himself infront of the door.

"Mr. Basil I can't go upstairs if you're blocking the kitchen door."

"Mrs. Judson I really don't think you want to go in there..." Replied Basil. His voice a little hiigher then usual.

"And why not? Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"Of course not."

"Then if you'd excuse me." Basil placed himself more firmly infront of the door.

"Mrs. Judson I really must protest in you going in there." She gave him a look and with an amazing strength for a mouse her size and age firmly pushed Basil out of the way and walked into the kitchen.

"Honestly Mr. Basil I don't know what has gotten into you but-"

The door closed and Basil winced. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1...

"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME HAPPENED HERE?!! AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!!!!!!"

Basil put a hand to his head and sighed, just as Dawson entered the house with a lok of surprise.

"I see Mrs. Judson is back...Err...Everything alright?"

" Dawson if you'd be so kind as to get your medical kit ready I have a feeling we're going to need it...."

END

Adventures of Gothkitty

Gothkity: 'sing off key to Kesenai Tsumi'

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

Darling

Ratigan: Will you stop it!

Gothkitty: Why?

Ratigan: Because you're being annoying. And you should act your age.

Gothkitty: So? Can't I express my happiness that I finished a 21 chapter fanfic?

Ratigan:.......

Gothkitty: Good. Hey minna. Thanks so much for reading. Sequal will come up soon. Till next time.


End file.
